XWAU02 -- Vamola! Kyoryuger!
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: 14 years after the defeat of Quartzmon- a splinter seeks revenge by awakening the Deboss Legion from underneath the ice in Antarctica! Now, it's time for the kids of the various Xros Heart team members to Step Up and give Quartzmon what's coming to him! Take a Bite! The Voltasaur Team! Vamola, KYORYUGER!
1. Brave 1

**STORY SET UP.**

**Shorah! Welcome to the sequel (Or at least, *A* sequel) to _Digimon Xros Wars, Alternate Universe 02_. If you're finding this without knowing what the hell is going on in this story, I really recommend that you go to my profile and find that story so you can read it. If you're reading this because you've followed my stories, then you're *probably* going to be able to jump right on into this without any re-reading of XWAU02! YAY! :D **

**That said, however, some references aren't going to make sense *Just Quite Yet...* Hopefully, I can run a few other stories parallel to this one that fill in those blanks. Most will be xros-posted to Here on FanfictionDotNet and to AO3 as well, but I think at least one story set will be AO3 exclusive...mostly because I'd be uncomfortable posting it here to FFdotNet...but that's in the future! ^U^; We'll see if my dreams turn into reality when the time comes... _ ;**

**Now then, onto the story! Allons~y!**

**_CalumTraveler**

* * *

_"Dinosaurs! Mighty creatures, who once ruled over the earth!"_ A narrator said as our view jumped many thousands of years back in time to the time when Dinosaurs walked the lush landscapes of Planet Earth, _"But they went extinct, vanishing from the stage of history."_

The camera leaped forward in time, to a certain part of the universe, where two certain Planets orbited their single sun in a perfect harmony- one a single world once shattered, the other resting inside a ring of a destroyed paradox clone of itself- a single Castle- a floating Fortress of a City- turned itself silently in a half-orbit between the Digital World and Earth-3.

_"And now, that extinction threatens two worlds brought into harmony!"_

The camera pulled away from AINCRAD, and shuttled down towards the frozen continent of Antarctica on Earth-3, where, deep under the ice, a certain Time Traveling Demon had unsealed a powerful force hidden within a long since thought to be destroyed White Moon.

Deep within that White Moon's abandoned hallways, the lanky form of Quartzmon's Astamon body strolled down to the frozen palace's main chamber. "So this Frozen Castle has awakened," he chuckled, "and revived itself not a moment too soon." He entered the room that held a certain rib-cage design to it, and so examined the three intact, one broken, energy pillars. "Now, after millions of years, those Deboss Legion who slumber here shall live again to bring down vengeance upon a world that should have been destroyed thrice over," He clenched a fist, and gathered a burst of energy in it, "and upon those fools who managed to destroy my prime self and so many of my brothers!" He threw the energy blast up into the ceiling- sending shudders across the abandoned White Moon.

**AINCRAD_ _ _| FLOOR 50_ _ _| THE GRAND MEETING HALL_ _ _| A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _|  
**

"It's almost been eight years now, Local Aincrad Time, since Quartzmon's Prime self was defeated," Dirk Strider- once a mere PawnChessmon serving under the army Xros Heart, now a Knightmon Commander of the Xros Heart Inter-dimensional Task force- said to the group of cadets before him. "While that point is forever fixed in the abyss between our Universal Cluster and our neighboring Lagann Cluster, Quartzmon's many temporal divergences are still at large, making the continued surveillance and protection of the Universe a top priority." The various cadets had differing reactions to this sentence. Some, such as Strider's own son Inaba, rolled their eyes. "You all, the recruits who have volunteered your lives for the last six years in training, are set to become the front line of the foreseeable future." Others, such as the hopeful looking Calliope "Callie" Grey, beamed with excitement, while others, such as Callie's twin brother Caleborn "Caleb" Grey, just grinned at the prospect of dealing damage to the Universe's Public Enemy Number 1. "That is why we only want the best of the best- and I'm here to tell you that _**You All**_ are it." Strider's eyes fell on the daughter of fellow former PawnChessmon Reenah and Cabarat, a girl whose full name was Roxy Phexis, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Or at least, that is what I hope." There were a few grimaces from the crowd, and that girl Roxy was one of them. "In three week's time, we will be holding final exams for the practice section of your training to determine your overall skill ranking, and be sorting you all into your final teams for your _Live Fire Courses_." Some people cheered, others groaned at the stressed words. "You have the rest of today off to recover from the last round of testing, but starting tomorrow, I suggest you brush up on procedure in the mean time. These next three weeks are just going to float on by."

The crowd broke formation, leaving one Yui Kirigaya to hurriedly search the stage floor for a set of certain heads of black and white hair among the rest of her fellow cadets

"Seriously, though," she heard the voice of Caleb grumbling just a bit further away, "does he have to be so serious all the time? I'd rather be at some carnival right now..."

"Hush you!" came the giggling, but still slightly stern voice of his sister. "Do you want Knight Strider to give you detention again?"

"...No, not really," Caleb muttered as Yui shoved her way past a boy who was conversing with a girl who had cut her uniform shirt up so that it stopped only just at the bottom of the ribcage.

"Oi, watch where you're goin'!" The girl, one Merry Mashimo, shouted in reply to the action.

"Easy there, Merry," The boy, name of Yumeji Tsurugi, said with a sigh even as Yui slipped away through the crowd, "she's probably just trying to find someone.

"The least she could've said was 'sorry' or 'excuse me,'" Merry remarked with a huff.

Moments of shuffling through the crowd passed, and then Yui found the two siblings. "Callie! Caleb!" Yui said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Hello, Yui," Callie smiled, "good to see you again."

"Y-Yeah," Caleb blinked, a slight red blush appearing on his face. "Hey, Yui."

"So!" Yui said, "We've got the rest of the day off! Want to go down to Earth and grab lunch?"

**EARTH. TOKYO-3, JAPAN_ _ _| NERV-PRIME HEAD QUARTERS_ _ _|**

Alarms blazed as one Kaiyumi Kyuto, former Xros Loader maintainer for Xros Heart now full-time Science Department Head Scientist of the NERV Research Institution, hurried down the hallways of what had once been a Black Moon (retooled and re-purposed by the natives of this earth that had been rescued from a doomed timeline into a Fortified base) with an urgent pace.

"Damn it, why does everything have to go wrong all in one afternoon?" The 27 Year-Old woman grumbled as she hurried up to the Terminal Dogma Control Room. "First Nyarko and Kuuko, now this...?"

Kaiyumi emerged from the final set of stairs into the large room, where scientists, civilian, and military personnel all scrambled about in a rush.

"We've got sightings confirmed in Europe, North America, the North Pole, and various islands in the pacific," a technician read off a report to the Facility's commander, name of Shinji Ikari, who simply grimaced in confirmation.

"What's going on?" Kaiyumi asked as she joined the Commander's side. "I haven't heard the Angel Alarm go off in six years now."

"We've got monster sightings across the globe," Shinji said with a flat yet-slightly amused tone. "Small, humanoid beings with green slime heads. We're tenatively calling them Paramonsters, since they're only giving off half of an Angel signal."

"They're not Cherubim then?" Kaiyumi asked as she grabbed a clip board form a randomly passing technician, and read it over.

"No, the signals these things are giving off are decidedly half-Angel, half-Quartz," Shinji delivered the line with little haste, "and I don't need to tell you what that means."

"Quartzmon's giving us trouble again," Kaiyumi sighed as she flipped a page on the clipboard, "damn, I haven't seen this variation of it before. Ryouma must be getting desperate to pull off an all out attack like this."

Another round of alarms sounded off, and someone shouted, "Signals detected in Tokyo-3 city limits!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Shinji remarked.

"At least these things don't have Tower signals," Kaiyumi offered the silver lining, "so he's not pulling another doomed Timeline on us."

"True." Shinji paused for a moment, then glanced over at the girl who had once come from another dimension and saved them all from a rampaging Tower, "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that we're in a Sentai situation here."

Kaiyumi glanced over at him in surprise, "Commander Ikari, please tell me you aren't thinking about activating _that_ project."

All the boy did was mimic his father and put on a sly smile.

"...Damn it."

"Better get back to the lab work, Professor."

* * *

A Short time later, elsewhere in the city out in the courtyard of some shopping mall, Yui, Caleborn, and Calliope were fighting off these Paramonsters that had appeared to stir up trouble.

"HIYAH!" Callie delivered a high kick to one of the monster's heads.

"Great!" Yui swore as she slashed through another monster with her sword, "So much for our day off!"

"HAH!" Caleb back flipped over a group of the monsters, "It's getting wild! Just try to stop us, Monsters!"

"Don't taunt them, brother!" Callie rebuked him.

Not moments later- the monsters pulled out slime guns and fired off consecutive blasts- sending the three Pawn-Chessmon-In-Training in training flying at each other, where they hit the ground to be surrounded by the monsters.

"This is _Not_ good at all," Yui remarked as the Paramonsters prepared to line up another shot-

_**BAM BAM BAM!**_

Only to be blasted by laser fire from above.

"HYRAAAH!" Kayumi came jumping down from a VTOL Helicopter- holding twin yellow blasters that were shaped like dinosaur heads as she blasted at the Monsters surrounding the three soon-to-be Sixteen-year-old kids.

"What the-?" Calliope stared on.

"Professor Kyuto?" Yui's eyes widened as the woman landed in front of them, "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like?" The woman snarled slightly at the Paramonsters that looked at them all in confusion, "I'm here to get you three out of trouble!" To punctuate her point, she fired one of the guns with a double tap, firing twin bursts out of the two barrels, "What were you thinking, confronting these things on your own anyways?" Then a swing around to fire at another bunch of monsters.

"They started attacking civilians!" Caleborn said as he got back to his feet, "We had to do something!"

"You couldn't turn your back then, eh?" Kaiyumi chuckled, "While I appreciate the sentiment, I need you to hold something for me for a moment!" She flung one of the two blasters at the boy to free up a hand to grab at her Xros Loader- which looked just about as in good condition as anything could after seventeen some years of constant use. **"RELOAD!"** she shouted, **"GABUTYRA~!"**

There was a burst of light from the Xros Loader, but instead of any Digimon appearing out of the Device, instead came a massive bio-mechancial beast about as tall as any building, and it was about twice it's own height in distance off of the ground.

Its body was huge, two legged, but leaned forward. It's entire skin was in red, with black and silver highlits and yellow as it's secondary color.

It wasn't any recognizable humanoid Evangellion either- but a Dinosaur.

It was a Robotic Tyrannosaurus.

_**"GAAAAAABU!"**_ The beast roared as it descended- somehow managing to get it's two giant feet to land in empty street areas...

Or at least, what would be empty if they weren't filled to the brim with Paramonsters.

The three students took steps backwards in surprise as the giant right foot landed before them with but a single yard of clearance- creating quite a cloud of dust and wind but otherwise nothing else.

"W-What is that!?" Yui shouted in surprise.

"That would be Voltasaur 1, Gabutyra," Kaiyumi smirked like any proud parent would as the few surviving Paramonsters before her tried to run away from the massive Foot, "and he is the latest in Giant Robot technology. Cloned not from the Angel EVE like the Evangelions, but the might Dinosaurs themselves."

"That thing's like an Eva?" Callie asked in surprise even as they watched Gabutyra take several steps forward- one even going straight over them before landing a whole city block away- chasing after the Paramonsters that were now running for their lives.

"Yes," Kaiyumi said as she turned to watch Gabutyra go after them, "home grown here in Tokyo-3. He's completely sentient like Ichi, Commander Ikari's Unit-01, so he can run on his own just fine. But he's not the only one. We have several other Voltasaurs in development at other various NERV divisions. They've all been deployed to other parts of the world that are under attack right now...But they can't unlock their true potential without help." She turned to smile at them, "They each need a rider- a Partner- to help them."

"What, and you want us to pilot these things?" Yui asked, "Do you realize my dad would have a field day if he knew you wanted me to jump inside a giant robot?!"

"Nothing of the sort," Kaiyumi shook her head, "I just came here to save a couple of family friends who were risking their lives. The Voltasaurs will only choose partners they like, and we at NERV have no control over who they choose."

"So we go home then?" Callie asked. "And forget we even saw this?"

"That's about the gist of it," Kaiyumi nodded as she pocketed her Xros Loader, "except for the forgetting part. If you want to try meeting the Voltasaurs to become a partner, that's all up to you." She turned to Caleb, "Now could you hand me that Gaburevolver back, Caleb-kun?"

For a moment, the three girls stared at the spot where Caleb had been standing, and saw nothing but an outline of dust vaguely in the shape of the boy.

"Huh?" Yui blinked, "Where did he go?"

"...Where else?" Calliope sighed as she simply pointed an arm after Gabutyra.

"HUUUYEAH!" Indeed, the boy had somehow climbed on top of Gabutyra's head and was using it as a vantage point to snipe away at any Paramonsters that were immediately out of the Voltasaur's immediate reach. "It's getting wild! Isn't it, Gabutyra?!"

_**"GABU!"**_ The Dinosaur roared in agreement as it stomped at some Paramonsters.

"Ah..." Kaiyumi said as a sweat drop formed on her forehead, "It seems Caleb-kun's been chosen to be a Kyoryuger."

"A Kyo-what?" Yui asked.

* * *

Meanwhile- In Europe, a boy in a black, skin tight Sentai Suit, designed with a yellow Tooth Sash over his chest and an image of a certain Voltasaur over the heart, fired away with his blaster at Paramonsters as he danced around them. "Bang!" He shot at some meanwhile his Voltasaur partner, Parasagun shot energy blasts at some giant Paramonsters in the city behind him.

* * *

In the frigid North Pole, a girl in a Blue suit fought against Paramonsters while her partner Voltasaur Stegotchi fought giant Paramonsters, partially hidden from view due to the wild snow storm raging around.

"UPPSIE DAISEY!" The girl shouted as she punched the ground, sending a massive explosion of snow and Paramonsters into the air.

* * *

In a bamboo forest somewhere, a Green suited boy slashed away at Paramonsters with his sword while his Partner Voltasaur, Zakutor, roared as it sliced at more giant Paramonsters.

He said nothing as the Paramonsters all fell to his blade.

* * *

"What's a Kyoryuger?" Kaiyumi asked with a chuckle as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her coat pocket to show them what's on it. "The name means 'Warriors of the Mighty Lizards'."

The sheet of paper was in fact a television screen paper, developed by Airu Suzaki several years earlier, and it showed a girl in a pink suit fighting against Paramonsters in some warehouse.

"You mean... a Sentai Team, right?" Calliope asked as she watched a bright Pink Triceratops march across the screen-paper. "Like the PawnChessmon who worked with Xros Heart back during the Xros Wars?"

"Exactly that," Kaiyumi nodded as she rolled the paper up again to put it into her pocket.

"Sounds right up our alley then," Yui grinned as she eyed the remaining revolver that Kaiyumi held.

"You think so, huh?" Kaiyumi smirked. "Then you're pretty brave."

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers, unmorphed, ran across a snowy field._  
_

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!  
_Those five approached their roaring Voltasaur partners, and waved at them all happily.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleborn Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH: **

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto **

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see shots of five villainous creatures, two of whom appear very comical and light hearted compared to the other three devious foes.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: **_Kyoryuzin_**!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**BRAVE 1! THEY'RE HERE! The Mighty Kyoryugers!**

* * *

"So with that gun..." Yui said as she, Calliope, and Kaiyumi climbed into the helicopter that had initially dropped Kaiyumi off, "we can become Kyoryugers?"

"It's called a Gaburevolver," Kaiyumi said as she put her gun into a holster on her right leg (the design shamelessly 'borrowed' from Jungle Zone's age old dance tradition), "it's not exactly the sole key to becoming a Kyoryuger, but it does play a large part in it." She glanced over at Gabutrya and his tiny rider, "If Caleb-kun is to become one, Gabutrya will provide him with the key."

**MEANWHILE! THE FROZEN PALACE OF THE WHITE MOON_ _ _|  
**

A block of ice shattered- as the fifth of the Deboss Generals were released from their icy prison.

"Arr..." The crimson and gold warrior with a horned helmet that covered his entire face glanced at the QuartzAstamon who leaned against the wall, "so you're the one who awoke us?"

"Yes, he is," said a being whose near perfect symmetrical design was ruined by a shattered shoulder horn on one side, "and you are...?"

"You're Making me Mad!" The Newly awoken warrior drew his sword that crackled with lightning, "Did you forget? I am the Deboss General of Fury, Dogold!"

"Such fury!" The symmetrical one noted as the other three Deboss Generals giggled to themselves. "Yes, you've thawed out perfectly. It gives me relief. Come, let me introduce you and our comrades to our new friend." He turned to the other three. "This is the General of Sorrow, Aigaron."

A tin man whose face depicted a crying mask sniffed dramatically at his cue. "Oh no, another terrifying person!" He gushed twin streams of water from his eyes. Then he simply wiped the tear streams away with a flick of his finger, "I'm all ashiver!"

"My turn!" The clearly female General spoke up next, jumping up easily despite the weight of her pink armor, which had far too many giant hearts on it to be physically possible. "I'm the General of Joy, Candelira!" As she spoke and danced about, floating pink hearts formed around her. "A Bright Smile makes a beautiful face! _Keep Smiling!_"

The child of the group jumped up, "I'm Luckyuro!" This oddball wore so many large green pieces of clothing that you couldn't tell their gender from their voice or their physical appearance. "I'm the Spy of Smiles, Candelira's trusted lieutenant!" There were green stars floating around (let's call Luckyuro a boy for the time being) him.

"Good, good," QuartzAstamon chuckled, "you all seem lively. Such perfect foes to eradicate my enemies."

"Yes," The symmetrical one, whose head held a crown that reminded on of the Statue of Liberty, said in agreement. "Our duty is to exterminate the surface species of this world. Our Father and his first generation of children have failed in that task. Some of our own siblings have even joined the side of the Black Moon interlopers. The second generation of children failed in this task as well." He began pacing the room, "Their progress was halted by interlopers from another dimension, who have since brought this world out from it's death bed and into a new light. But we, as the third generation of children, have our great ruler- the final stratagem- the Master Deboss remaining frozen in slumber. Our first goal must be the thawing of his heart, so that he may return and lead us onwards towards the extermination of this world." He turned towards QuartzAstamon, "I am the Priest of Many Faces, Chaos, and you have our many thanks for reviving us, stranger."

"It's my pleasure," QuartzAstamon smirked, "I too am like you all...a cell split off from a larger whole... and even now, those who thwarted my prime self are plotting to destroy the Hybrids that I created for your mook forces. You shall see soon enough how they plot and plan."

**TOKYO-3_ _ _|**

"HAH!" Caleb shouted as he blasted away at the giant Paramonsters that had appeared to confront him and Gabutyra. "This gun might be powerful on it's own! But somehow I think it's got some hidden power to it!" He barely managed to hold on as Gabutyra spun around to lash his tail out at the nearest Paramonster.

_"GABU!"_ Gabutyra agreed, but said no more on the matter.

**NERV H.Q._ _ _| KYORYUGER DEVELOPMENT LAB_ _ _|**

"The true power source for transforming into a Kyoryuger is the bravery that is required to power the Voltasaurs," Kaiyumi explained as she lead the two girls into the large, sand-stone work lab, an oddity out of place with the rest of NERV's building structure. "'Brave In.' That is the key." She pulled out a small, silver cylinder from a large recharging tower- it had a red faceplate on one side with the name "Gabutyra" written on it in white, and on the other was the number "1." "This is a Beast Battery, powered by the ambient energy of the universes and times in which Dinosaurs still live. The Dinosaur's own inherent brave spirits, combined with that of a chosen partner, is enough to unlock the full potential of a Voltasaur without requiring them to be plugged into the city power grid like the Evangelions of old. There are no S2 organs either, like the Angels use to power themselves."

"Woah..." Yui stared at the Beast Battery Kaiyumi held in her hand. "That's awesome!"

"Gabutrya is powered by a single Beast Battery at the moment, without it, he can't fight properly at all," Kaiyumi said as she placed the battery back into the charging rack. "If the current battery runs out, we'll have to recall the present battery and replace it with a pre-charged one. However, if Gabutyra agrees with the idea of making Caleb-kun a Kyoryuger...that won't be necessary."

* * *

"Debo Iceage!" A frozen looking beast said as he walked out of a block of ice.

"So this is the 'famous' Debo Iceage?" QuartzAstamon remarked, "He doesn't look like much."

"This is the guy that helped caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs on this world long ago," Dogold said. "He froze them all solid!"

"Exactly," Debo Iceage said, "I am Master Deboss's great creation!"

"We shall send you to the home of the Black Moon," Priest Chaos said with a clenched fist, "and you shall destroy it all!"

"Don't get cocky now," QuartzAstamon remarked, "that Tokyo-3 happens to be where the greatest number of my enemies have settled down."

"Then we shall destroy them all in one shot!" Dogold shouted with a raise of his electrified sword.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Gabutyra's head.

* * *

Debo Iceage stepped out of a teleport to emerge into Tokyo-3- overlooking the fight between Gabutyra and a giant Paramonster.

"Hmf! So the Dinosaurs survived somehow? Doesn't matter!" With that, he raised back an arm, and threw it forward- unleashing a blast of freezing cold air at the city, coating the buildings with frost.

"What the-!?" Caleb flinched away as he watched the cold burst cover the city. "So there's another one huh?" He narrowed his eyes at Debo Iceage. "Fine then! I'll leave these big guys to you!" And with that, he leaped down off of Gabutyra's head, jumping towards Debo Iceage.

"AH! A human!" Debo Iceage scowled as he watched Caleborn land on the ground before him. "You shouldn't have left your Dinosaur alone!" Debo Iceage threw his other hand forward- launching a burst of ice over the boy's head at Gabutyra- managing to catch the Voltasaur off guard and encasing him in ice.

"Hey!" Caleb snarled as he watched this occur- and then turned the Gaburevolver at Debo Iceage, "You're gonna pay for doing that to my friend, jerk!"

"No," Debo Iceage laughed, "I think you're the one who will pay!" And with that- a fresh squad of Paramonsters jumped out of the wood work to attack the boy.

Caleborn scowled and jumped into action, shooting as best as he could under the circumstances.

* * *

"Gabutrya got frozen!" Callie squealed in terror, "What'll we do now?!"

"The beast battery is fully charged still," Kaiyumi said as she kept a clam face, working at a computer console to bring up a live feed of Caleborn fighting off the Paramonsters. "If I can convince Gabutyra to eject it down to Caleborn...!"

"He can become a Kyoryuger then?" Yui asked.

"Yes, exactly that," Kaiyumi nodded in agreement, "but, also, such an action would also break the ice surrounding Gabutyra!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center, Shinji turned to a technician, "What's the status at the other attack sites?"

"The Paramonsters have all begun a retreat from battle," the tech responded, "they all seem to be drawn here to Tokyo-3 for some reason."

"Just like old times then," Shinji noted, "and here I am sending the kids to fight instead of being one of the kids fighting." He sighed, "Get them back here as soon as possible."

* * *

"That's enough of you!" Debo Iceage roared as the last of his present Paramonsters were defeated, he threw both hands forward- "FREEZE TO DEATH!"

And then there was a loud crack-

Before the burst of ice could reach Caleborn- a large chunk of ice slammed into the ground between him and Debo Iceage- along with the roar: _**"GABUTRYA!"**_

"W-WHAT?!" Debo Iceage took a step back in surprise. "How did he-?!"

The Voltasaur had broken free- and the giant cylinder of a Beast Battery was already flying away from his mouth.

_"Caleb-kun!"_ Kaiyumi's voice came out of the Gaburevolver suddenly, _"I'm sending you Gabutyra's Beast Battery!"_

"What's a Beast Battery?" Caleborn asked not a moment before the beast batter shrunk down to a normal size right as it landed in Caleborn's free left hand. "...This little thing?"

* * *

"Activate the Beast Battery with the Cry, "Brave In!", and then you can Kyoryu change!" Kaiyumi explained, "then take one of the new batteries from your belt and give it to Gabutyra!"

_"Whatever you say, professor,"_ Caleborn said over the radio.

* * *

"Alright then," He held up the small battery, and pressed the small button over the section with the Number 1. **"BRAVE IN!"** He shouted, causing the visible inside of the battery to flip over from a blue field to the image of a red Tyranosaur. Without even knowing what to do next, he pushed back on the tail of the blaster- causing the top half to lift up to reveal two battery slots in the center. With that, he slid the Beast Battery in and then slammed the mouth closed.

**_GABURINCHO!_** the Gun said in a loud voice similar to that of the narrator's, _**GABUTYRAAA~!_**

"Kyoryu Change!" Caleborn held the gun back and then, on instinct, spun the cylinder on it.

It started playing a loud samba beat, and, without even knowing why he was doing it, Caleborn started dancing to the beat.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Debo Iceage shouted in surprise. "Go! Make him stop dancing!"

As another wave of Paramonsters ran towards the boy- he planted his feet firmly on the ground and then spun around, aiming the blaster right at them. _**"FIRE!"**_

A blast of energy shaped like Gabutyra's head launched out at the Paramonsters- chomping through them all before circling back and chomping down on Caleborn- instantly teleporting his clothes off and replacing it with a white plug suit that immediately transformed into a different form- gaining red coloring, the yellow sash with a silver outline, a helmet designed like Gabutyra's head, and a rather large beltbuckle that looked like it could hold six beast batteries at once.

* * *

"What?" The various Deboss Generals all looked up in surprise.

"A Sentai Team?" QuartzAstamon scoffed. "I told you not to be cocky."

"Impossible..." Chaos said, "What is he...a Dinosaur...ranger...?"

* * *

Without missing a beat, Caleborn...no... Kyoryu Red, opened his belt buckle, and grabbed a single Beast Battery out of three from it. "Hey, Gabutrya!" He called out, "Take a bite out of this!" He held the battery out and activated it with another, **"BRAVE IN!" **before throwing it to the massive Voltasaur.

The Battery grew in mid air- and then attached into that port inside Gabutyra's mouth- causing the Voltasaur's yellow hair-horns to raise up and his green eyes to glow brightly.

__**GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA~~!_**_ that same voice from the Gaburevolver called out from Gabutyra's mouth, sounding oddly out of place when compared to the Voltasaur's normal voice.

"Alright then!" KyoryuRed pumped a fist, "Let's GO!"

And with that, both he and Gabutyra raced forward to face their enemies.

"This is the power of Humans and Dinosaurs!?" Debo Iceage asked in surprise.

Gabutyra charged and slammed into one of the giant Paramonsters with a headbutt- sending it squealing in pain backwards. Gabutyra then chomped down on the Monster's left arm, and then swung to the side, sending the Paramonster flying into it's nearest companion.

KyoryuRed slid across a car hood and kicked at a Paramonster, before grabbing another, that had climbed onto the car's roof, by the leg, and then pulling it down to the ground onto another Paramonster.

He backflipped over the car roof, and then did a sideswipe kick at some Paramonsters. Then- with a dinosaur infused power- he jumped at some more Paramonsters and did a roundhouse kick at them- sending them flying into Gabutyra's tail and knocking them away into the distance.

"GABURICALIBER!" KyoryuRed called forth his sword, and then jumped high up onto Gabutyra's head. "It's my turn, big guy!" He roared as he ran down Gabutyra's back and tail, and then leaped at one of the larger Paramonsters while Gabutyra turned his attention to the smaller ones.

"FRYUUUYAAH!" With a single downwards swipe- KyoryuRed slashed across the Large Paramonster- which fell down and exploded.

"Gabutyra! Switch!" He called out, and then ran back towards Debo Iceage- and took the fight to the monster.

* * *

"Woaah!" Yui and Calliope stared on as they watched the battle unfold before them.

"I had no clue my brother could fight like that!" Callie said, "He's always goofing off...!"

"He's definitely got what it takes to be a Kyoryuger," Kaiyumi chuckled. "Given that and his lineage, I can see why he and Gabutyra hit it off right away."

* * *

"WOW!" KyoryuRed yelled as he slashed at Debo Iceage. "SHARP!"

"GAH!" As Iceage fell backwards, Kyoryu Red jumped over him, and asked,

"Strong, ain't I?"

"You'll never defeat me alone!" Debo Iceage snarked.

"Eh?" KyoryuRed pretended that he hadn't heard that, "But I'm not alone, big guy! Together, Gabutyra and I are a team!"

"DAMN YOU!" Debo Iceage fired a burst of ice at Kyoryu Red- who leaped forward, summoning his Gaburicaliber into his off hand as he dove into action, slotting in the next Beast Battery into the Gaburicaliber and then slashing through the Paramonsters that were rushing forward next with a dino-enhanced slash.

* * *

"You can combine the weapons together into a single form," Kaiyumi informed him, "just make sure that the blaster nozzles line up together."

* * *

"Got it!" Kyoryu Red folded the Gaburicaliber into a strange formation, and connected it to the Gaburevolver. "Gaburicannon!" He primed it like a shot-gun and then spun around as he fired off into the Paramonsters. "Haha! This is awesome!"

_**VAMOLA! MUCHO! GABUOOOM! GABUOOOM!_ **

"Why you...!" Debo Iceage growled, and then threw another burst of ice- that was exploded with a single burst of concentrated fire.

_**VAMOLA!_**

Kyoryu Red leaped forward through an explosion, dismissing the Gaburicannon to hammer-space, before grabbing hold of Debo Iceage and tussling with the beast across the ground.

When they got up- punches were exchanged- and then a flying Kick from Kyoryu Red- and THEN a flying punch that dragged Debo Iceage a few yards away- causing ice to go flying into the air from the expected impact.

A flying spin kick was delivered- and more ice shattered off of Debo Iceage...

Meanwhile- up above- Gabutyra bit down on a Paramonster's neck and jumped into the air to spin around the Paramonster's neck- delivering a rather brutal attack that resulted in Gabutrya being flung off from his own momentum even as the Paramonster sparkled, cracked, and ultimately exploded...

Right as Gabutrya landed a few city blocks away.

"Let's see if you can handle the brave!" Kyoryu Red said as he pulled out the second of three Beast Batteries in his belt buckle, then inserted it into the Gaburevolver.

_**GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA-GABUTYRA!_** The revolver sounded off as Kyoryu Red spun the Revovler around by the trigger case.

"Let's see if you can handle My Ice!" Debo Iceage set off a burst of ice.

"Gabutrya!" Kyoryu Red called out as he jumped back up towards Gabutyra's mouth- "BRAVE IN!" Spinning the barrel on the Revolver at the same time.

_**HA HA HA! HA HA HA!_**

The iceblast followed Kyoryu Red up to Gabutyra's mouth- even as the Voltasaur closed it around the Kyoryuger- where it shattered harmlessly against the dinosaur's teeth.

"WHAT!?" Debo Iceage looked up in horror as Gabutyra's mouth opened up to reveal Kyoryu Red and a glowing burst of energy from the giant Beast Battery...

_**VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

"**ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

Gabutrya let loose a burst of energy in the shape of his own head that carried Kyoryu Red forward towards Debo Ice age.

_**GABU GABUOOOOM!_**

And then a second burst of energy shaped like Gabutyra's head launched out of the Gaburevolver- striking forward and blasting Debo Iceage in one strike.

"No...!" Debo Iceage cried out as Kyoryu Red landed a bit away from him, back turned in victory. "They're too strong...!"

_**KABOOM! **_The Deboss Monster exploded.

"Heh!"

* * *

And inside the palace, everyone stared on at this development with dismay.

...Except for QuartzAstamon. _'I should have expected this from them.'_

* * *

Gabutyra spat out the empty Beast Battery, which Kyoryu Red caught even as he kneeled down to the ground to rest up.

"Now that was brave, Gabutrya!" Kyoryu Red said to the Dinosaur.

* * *

"Caleb-kun," Kaiyumi said into the microphone, "please board Gabutyra and ride him back to base, please." She glanced over across the room to where Commander Ikari stood watching, "The Commander of NERV would like to speak with you."

* * *

"Eh?" The boy glanced down at the gun, then up at the Voltasaur. "Well, if you insist..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Kyoryuger has finally assembled! Dash onward, Red! Smooth Black and Cool Green! Blue and Pink show off their bravery! And last but not least, the arrival of KYORYUZIN! **BRAVE 2! GABURINCHO! The Snap Together Combination! **It's about to get Wild!"


	2. Brave 2

**AINCRAD FLOOR 22_ _ _| KIRIGAYA CABIN_ _ _|**

"So Kirito-kun," Asuna Kirigaya asked as she put a plate on the table, "did you hear that there was another monster attack today?"

"Yeah, I'd heard." Kazuto Kirigaya, AKA "Kirito", nodded, "I wish I could have gone down today, maybe I could've helped out."

"Dinosaurs! Grawr!" Their youngest daughter, a tiny six-year old by name of Ayuko who looked like a younger version of Yui, said with a cry as she threw a fist into the air. Yui glanced over at her younger sibling, who was actually her parents first blood-related child, and instead used her chopsticks to pick up some rice.

"Still though, it seems like Kaiyumi-san managed to have something in place to stop them," Asuna went on to talk. "It seems like a fantasy, really...A Sentai team being formed to combat evil monsters?"

"It's just Quartzmon causing trouble again," Yui said between chews, "the Chessmonz are always training to stop him anyways. Why do we need a specialized team just for some random mooks?"

Kirito glanced over at the girl, and frowned slightly, "You sound like you're upset about it. Don't tell me you tried applying for a job with them and got rejected?"

"It's nothing like that!" Yui huffed with a furious red blush on her face and went for some more rice.

"Ahh," Kirito grinned at his wife, "I think she's got a crush on whoever _did_ make it in then!"

"D-Daaad!" Yui nearly choked on her rice at that comment.

"Ah, yup," Asuna nodded in agreement, "definitely a crush!"

"Crush! Crush!" Ayuko cried out with a laugh.

**EARLIER THAT DAY! **

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"I stole a bunch of stuff from the humans while Debo Iceage fought the Kyoryuger!" Luckyuro said with glee as he presented his stolen loot: Hats, food, wine, models of buildings, gym equipment... "I figure we can use 'em to make sure our Debo Monsters are relevant to the current age, ya know?"

"Your soldiers will need modern subordinates to carry out your plans," QuartzAstamon said from the corner of the room. "I approve of this method of ironic retribution."

"In order to use these items properly," Priest Chaos said, "they will have to focus on your strategies and touch your respective towers. Master Deboss will then choose the emotion he most desires, giving birth to a new monster to use in gathering it."

Aigaron, Dogold, and Candelira approached their respective towers at this prompt, as if displaying their powers for their 'benefactor.' They reached out, and touched a certain section.

There was a shudder across the entire building as a thick, black smoke ebbed out of the walls, floating down towards one of the three towers.

"The chosen emotion is..." Chaos declared, "Sorrow."

Aigaron's tower's face opened its mouth and spat out a burst of water that reformed into a beast that was a combination of various construction machines.

"DEBO FLADDEN!" It cried out, stomping its feet. "Smash Smash! Smashed!"

"Hrm," QuartzAstamon frowned, "On the other hand, Irony may not be all it's laid out to be."

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the suited Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Followed by a cut short scene of the Kyoryugers on the beach waving up at their Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleborn Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH: **

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto **

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**AND**

**Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see shots of five villainous creatures, Chaos, Candelira, Dogold, Luckuro, and Aigaron.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: _**Kyoryuzin**_!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**BRAVE 2! GABURINCHO! The Snap Together Combination!**

* * *

**VOLTASAUR DEVELOPMENT LAB_ _ _|**

Kyoryu Red stared up at the massive stone room large enough to fit about ten Gabutyra's inside. "Woaah! So this is where Gabutyra was made?"

"Indeed it is," Commander Shinji Ikari called out from across the room as he and Kaiyumi walked up. "Welcome to NERV's latest world-saving initiative, The Voltasaur Project."

"You can power down now, Caleb-kun," Kaiyumi said with a smile, "just remove the beast battery from the Gaburevolver and close it."

The boy did as such- and was left back in his civilian clothing in a flash of red light. "So...Who was that guy who was attacking the place?"

"We're not sure of his name," Commander Shinji said, "but unlike the Paramonsters who assisted him, he didn't give off a hybrid reading of an Angel and Quartz-being, instead, he was a full on Angel."

"An Angel?" Caleb asked, "Like the things that used to attack Tokyo-3 before Xros Heart pulled the world out of a doomed timeline?"

"Exactly like that," Kaiyumi nodded, "excluding the fact that he lacked the power organs of the Eighteen Angels and Cherubs. Had he had such, he would most likely have grown to a giant size similar to that of Gabutyra."

"But the little guys were that big..." Caleb began.

"Were only half angel, with Quartzmon tower DNA mixed in." Shinji countered, "That allowed them to grow to such a large size."

"I see..." Caleb frowned, "so...what happens if we run into one that can grow to full size?"

"You don't need to worry about that for now." Kaiyumi smiled, "As of this moment, the other four members of the Kyoryuger team are on their way here right this very minute. When that frozen monster appeared, all the other Paramonsters around the globe retreated from battle."

"It's our expectation that they won't be attacking anywhere but Tokyo-3 for the foreseeable future," Shinji said.

"So... I'm part of a five person team?" Caleb asked, "Who am I working with, exactly?"

"We're actually unsure of that," Kaiyumi said, "the Voltasaurs chose their partners from various people who were fighting back. Chances are, we'll be dealing with a heavily international team here..."

But before she could remark on it...SUDDENLY! Alarms went off!

_**"Commander!"**_ A voice shouted from some unseen loud speaker- _**"We've got another Hybrid signal! Larger and stronger than the Paramonsters!"**_

"No rest for the weary then?" Caleb guessed.

"Exactly," Shinji nodded, and then ordered: "Get back out there, Kyoryu Red!"

**"FLATTEN FLATTEN!" _ _ _|**

Debo Fladden smashed a building down with an energy pulse- even as giant Paramonsters strolled through the city with roars of terror.

All across the city- those who had thought it safe to be outside were fleeing from the ongoing devastation. A glowing blue energy could be seen flowing away from them and up into the air and travel to the Frozen Palace where it would pool and collect inside the "Sorrow" tower.

"Now get crushed, mortals!" Debo Fladden called out with a cheer as he and his small Paramonsters approached a cowering group of people.

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

Suddenly! A Gaburevolver blast went off as Caleb landed in between the Debo Monsters and the civilians.

**"Brave In!"** Caleb called out- pulling out his Beast Battery and inserting it into his Gaburevolver- **_"KYORYU CHANGE!"_**

"GO GET HIM!" Debo Fladden called out as he sent his Paramonsters to gang up on the boy.

Caleb turned that dance step morph into battle moves as he fought off the Paramonsters before aiming up to the sky: **"FIRE!"**

The Gabutyra head shot up- and then came down to put the suit on his body.

"GABURICALIBER!" Kyoryu Red ran forward with his sword- slashing at the Paramonsters and taking them out, before reaching Debo Fladden.

"SMASHED!" It cried out as it was hit, and then a "Get over here you jerk!" as Kyoryu Red danced circles around him.

"Hah! Let's take this up a notch!" Kyoryu Red opened up his belt buckle and took out the sole remaining battery to insert it into his Gaburevolver.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

**_GABUTYRA GABUTYRA!_**

He fired.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABU! GABUUOOM!_**

The energy blast sailed towards Debo Fladden when-

"Not so fast!" Aigaron landed in between them and deflected the blast away.

"Commander!" Debo Fladden called out in surprise.

"Ow ow ow!" Aigaron shook his right hand out as tears flew from his eyes, "that really stings...!" He then wiped the tears all away with a single flick of a finger.

"Another monster huh?" Kyoryu Red bent down a bit to observe it.

"Who are you calling monster?" Aigaron protested. "I'm one of the Deboss Legion's commanders, the General of Sorrow, Aigaron!" He struck a few annoyed poses, that ended in wiping a tear away, "You...You've hurt my feelings!"

And with that- he raced at Kyoryu Red to attack him with fist punches.

A good old spar of fisticuffs broke out between the two, with Aigaron protesting all the while, "I don't want to do thiiis!" Despite being a rather competent fighter.

A Kick was delivered- and Kyoryu Red rolled away.

Then Aigaron pulled out an ax and tried to attack with that...

Kyoryu Red caught it with his hands and then deflected it upwards.

More punches- but useless as Aigaron delivered two slash attacks to Kyoryu Red's chest, followed by a kick that sent the boy flying to the ground.

"That cry baby's pretty tough...!" Kyoryu Red grumbled as he forced himself to his feet.

"RAAH!" Debo Fladden came running to attack the downed boy when...

_**SLASH!**_

Kyoryu Green came attacking from the side, sending the Debo monster backwards!

"Woah!" Kyoryu Red said as he said up, "Nice timing, man!"

"Sorry for the delay," Green said, "I would have gotten here sooner if my dad hadn't been throwing a fit about me getting to be a Sentai hero!"

"Hah!" Red laughed.

Then- as Debo Fladden and Aigaron got their wits about them and tried to run forward to attack again- a series of blasts hit the ground, stopping them.

Red and Green turned towards a corner where a Black suited hero emerged from the shadows, Gaburevolver over his shoulder. "Let's Armed On," he said.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Green said as he hefted his own Gaburevolver, then pulled out a fresh beast battery to insert into it, which Black did as well.

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN PARASAGUN!_**

With a quick prime of the tail levers, Green and Black activated a certain mode.

**_VERY MUCHO! VERY MUCHO!_**

**"ARMED ON!"** Green and Black then ran the spiral section of their Gaburevolvers along their right arms, summoning silver armor and two unique weapons.

"En garde!" Green said as he got into a pose with his unique bladed weapon, the Zakutor Slashser, and ran forwards at Debo Fladden.

"I'll crush you!" Fladden cried out, and went to slash at Green...

Who instead dodged to the side to attack Aigaron.

"Oh! I can't take this!" He yelped as he was hit repeatedly by Green's twin weapons.

"Come on! **Zakutor Slasher**!" With a spinning side jump- Green slashed at Aigaron, who once again yelled:

"How Mean!"

"Parasashot!" Black began shooting both his Gaburevolver off along with his unique weapon- a blaster gun- at the two giant Paramonsters still terrorizing the city.

"I see!" Red said as he primed (**_VERY MUCHO!_**) rolled his own Gaburevolver along his arm, having already had the last battery inside. "Armed On!"

He too, gained the arm armor, as well as a giant gauntlet designed like Gabutyra's head.

"I like it!" he looked over his new weapon for a moment, then jumped as he started to run at Debo Fladden. "**Gabutyra Fang!**"

Red jumped at Fladden and then delivered a series of punches to Debo Fladden's chest/head, finally landing one with the special weapon's mouth open, which grabbed hold onto Fladden's armor.

"OWOWOWWWW!" Fladden cried out as Red lifted him up and then- "AAAH!" - Punched him across the plaza.

The Paramonsters launched off slime blasts at the tiny Kyoryu Black beneath them- who simply jumped away with a "You're not gonna get me!"

And then- suddenly- a giant pink triceratops Voltasaur with golden drills for horns and a tail- came running down the city, with Kyoryu Pink riding on its head.

"YEEHAW!" She cried out.

"A Voltasaur?" Black mused as he watched Pink jump down to join him on the ground.

"Sorry for being late!" Pink said with a quick clapping of her hands, before turning to her Voltasaur and calling out, "Go, Dricera!"

The Triceratops jumped into the air- spun around and somehow managed to hover over the ground as it spun towards the two Giant Paramonsters and drilled through them easily with one pass.

"GABUYTRYA ROCK-BUSTING PUNCH!" Red roared as he swung his arm around in a circle and then PUNCHED the air- sending an energy burst shaped like Gabutyra's head flying forwards at Debo Fladden.

**"GABU!"**

With a chomping explosion- Fladden went flying backwards, where he quickly got up and cried out, "ABSCOND!" and quickly dug under ground where he escaped into a portal.

* * *

"You just _had_ to work in a Drill arm with the Pink one, didn't you?" Commander Ikari asked.

"Heh, Rei put the drill arm in my contract," Professor Kyuto chuckled, "plus, my husband would throw a fit if I didn't give the Drill one a pink color theme."

"Heh," Shinji shook his head. "So I wonder who our mysterious Kyoryugers are?"

"You really don't need to," came Yui's voice as she lead Kyoryu Blue into the Laboratory.

The girl deactivated her Gaburevolver, and in a flash of light- she was revealed to be Merry Mashimo.

"Well this is a surprise," Kaiyumi said, easily recognizing the last of the five Kyoryugers to arrive as a close family friend, not to mention the fact that both girls before her wore similar uniforms.

"Tell me about it," Merry jabbed a thumb at Yui, "she bumped into me this morning and didn't even apologize for it!"

"I didn't even notice if it was after the announcement," Yui remarked quietly. "I was trying to find Caleb and Callie in the crowd."

"Uh huh," Kaiyumi said flatly as she looked at Merry. "So would you care to tell me what you were doing at the North Pole?" She then raised a finger and said, "And No "Merry Christmas" Jokes either."

"Aww. Fine. I was shopping," Merry said with a smirk. "That answer your question?"

Kaiyumi narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I swear, if your mother asked you to get _arctic ice_ just to practice ice sculpting with her gun _again...!"_

"Relaaaax!" Merry waved it off, "I wasn't after the ice! Just some...water samples dad wanted me to get."

"..." The Professor's right eye twitched, and any outburst she would have had was interrupted by the large elevator from the surface descending down to their level- with the Voltasaur Dricera and the four other Kyoryugers on it.

"Yo!" Kyoryu Red called out with a wave as the elevator lowered, "We sent those Deboss Jerks running with their tails between their legs!"

"Huh?" Green glanced over at Merry and Yui in surprise, "What are they doing here?"

"Huh?" Red glanced over, "You mean Yui? She got dragged into this when we fought off some of those Paramonsters earlier."

"No, I mean the other girl," Green said as he pulled out the beast battery from his Revolver, de-morphing into Yumeji Tsurugi. "Oi! Merry!"

"Woah!" Merry did a double take upon seeing green demorph, "You got chosen too, Yumeji!?"

"What?" Yumeji called out, "Does that mean you're the missing member?"

"Of course!" She struck a pose, "I'm the Armored Heroine! Kyoryu Blue!"

Red powered down- and grinned as the elevator reached the bottom floor, "Well this is getting pretty interesting."

Pink demorphed next as well- revealing herself to be Roxy Phexis. "Wow! Three other people from my school- not to mention that we're all family friends- are Kyoryugers! Plus Yui-chan's here too?! What are the odds of that?""

Yui's eye twitched, "I swear, if Black turns out to be Mahiro or Jules..."

"Nope," Black said simply, "I'm not them," he shook his head, "but I'm not powering down right now after seeing this! I'd rather wait a bit and watch you all squirm."

"AHHEM." Commander Shinji coughed. "Can I have your attention please?"

"Oh wow...that's Commander Ikari...!" Yumeji did a double take- "...Dad's so going to flip out when he hears about this."

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Gabutyra's head.

* * *

"From what we can tell from the last encounter," Kaiyumi began, "the monsters invading have given themselves a name."

"The Deboss Legion," Caleb said, "that's what that Aigaron guy said they were called."

"At any rate, it's a better name than just plain 'monsters'," Shinji noted.

"Or Full blooded Angels for that matter," Callie, who had just returned with a plate full of snacks from the cafeteria, said, not even blinking in surprise at the other unmorphed Kyoryugers.

"True," Shinji agreed.

"The last monster, codenamed Flatten," Kaiyumi continued on as she brought up a helmet-mounted camera image of Debo Fladden on the large monitor before them, "appears to be different from the first one, codenamed Iceage, in that his entire genetic makeup is similar to the Paramonsters- half Angel, half Quartz."

"Meaning that this guy can go giant," Yui said for the benefit of the others who had missed that bit of exposition, "like the Paramonsters."

"So what do we do to stop it if it does go giant?" Yumeji asked.

"That is where the Voltasaurs come in," Kaiyumi said as she brought up diagrams of the five Voltasaurs, "and the reason you five were chosen by them to become pilots."

"The Voltasaurs were an attempt to create an Evangelion type Robot that did not have to rely on a cabled power source," Shinji explained, "the Beast Batteries are but a single stage of that, giving the Voltasaurs the power to engage higher battle forms than is initially given to them."

"To that end, we decided that we would abandon a completely primary humanoid design," Kaiyumi brought up a screenshot of Gabutyra in a different formation- humanoid without arms, "Instead, we went with what we were familiar with coming out of the Xros Wars. A single core with upgradable armor types and designs." A press of a key- and suddenly Dricera and Stegotchi were attached to Gabutyra as if they were arms. "The Standard Attachment Mechanoid Battle Armament System: codenamed _Kyoryuzin SAMBA_."

"This is that hidden power you need the riders to unlock, right?" Callie asked.

"Exactly," Shinji nodded, "those suits you wear as Kyoryugers are highly advanced Plugsuits, specifically designed to transfer your body motions and thoughts into the combined robot. Instead of forcing one Pilot to control an entire robot and risking synchronization fatigue, we split the control across multiple pilots in the various combination forms."

"Another idea we borrowed from Digi-Xrossing," Kaiyumi said with a smirk. "Multiple souls controlling a single body. A true team effort."

"There are other Combination forms that can be used as well," Shinji said, "but until we can confirm that Zakutor and Parasagun are fully calibrated for a combination, you'll use the Samba formation in case this monster of the day goes big."

"In the mean time," Kaiyumi said, "I want you all to go rest up and refuel while your beast batteries recharge for the next fight. We haven't had a chance to contact your parrents yet about this due to you all being unknown who you were when the Voltasaurs chose you, so I'd recommend that you do that as well."

"What about us?" Yui asked, "Callie and I aren't Kyoryugers."

"You two can stay here until this monster is taken care of," Shinji said, "but after that you'll have to go home since you're not a part of this project."

"Um..." Callie voiced up. "Can we join though?"

"Yeah!" Yui said, "Aren't there other Voltasaurs that we can meet and see if they accept us or something?"

Shinji and Kaiyumi shared a glance.

**A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

"SMASH SMASH!"

Debo Fladden and his Paramonsters were back- running into the city which had finally been shifted into defense mode after having not been put into that formation in years (Rusty motors and tracks and all), which would hopefully reduce damage to the city to a minimum.

"Yeaaah!"

"Huppsie!"

"HAH!"

And then Caleb, Merry, and Roxy flipped into battle positions having drawn the luck of getting Fladden for this group, while Black and Yumeji went off to confront Aigaron elsewhere.

Caleb's fighting style, having been showcased in the last episode fairly well, can easily be skipped over to focus on the other two.

Merry uses quite a few wrestling moves to take down the Paramonsters- at one point even leaving one stuck head first inside of a trash can for having tried to sneak up on her.

Roxy uses punches- and lots and lots of kicks- to send the Paramonsters falling to the ground.

Soon enough- the first batch of Paramonsters were cleared away- leaving Debo Fladden alone for a few precious moments.

"W-Who the hell are you!?"

"We're a team, obviously!" Caleb said with a grin as he pulled his Gaburevolver out of a leg-strapped holster that he and the others had been given.

"Just let us put on the light show!" Roxy added as she pulled out her Gaburevolver.

"You're gonna regret trying to attack this world, bud!" Merry concluded as she drew her own Gaburevolver.

Then- with a single motion- they pulled out their Beast Batteries and activated them- _**"BRAVE IN!"**_ They then inserted them into the Revolvers- Gabutyra 1, Stegotchi 3, Dricera 5-

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GABUTYRA! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA!_**

_**"Kyoryu change!"**_ and then- without even rehearsing or even planning a set morph dance- they each did the same silly dance after spinning the cylinders on their Gaburevolvers. **"FIRE!"**

Triple energy blasts went into the sky and then descended- With a flash of light- three suited heroes stood before Debo Fladden, who jumped back in surprise at the light show.

"Alright!" Kyoryu Red said.

"Y-You guys are-?" Fladden stuttered.

"Hear our Roar!" Red threw his arms to the side as he said that, and then struck a pose, "The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!"

"The Armored Heroine!" Blue struck a different pose, "Kyoryu Blue! Che!"

"The Horned Heroine!" Pink struck another different pose, "Kyoryu Pink!"

"The Strongest and Bravest in History!" The trio called out.

"Voltasaur Team!" Red Shouted.

"KYORYUGER!" The trio shouted.

"It's about to get wild!" Red called out, "So Stop us if you can!"

Red transformed his Gaburicaliber into it's shrunken form, and combined it with the Gaburevolver into the Gaburicannon, just in time to blast away at the newest wave of Paramonsters.

"Over here!" He called out as he jumped into the air while priming the cannon- **VAMOLA!**- and then fired.

Pink and Blue drew their first of three batteries- and inserted them into the Gaburevolvers.

**_GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!_**

**_STEGOTCHI STEGOTCHI! DRICERA DRICERA!_**

Pink kicked out at Paramonsters even as she "Armed ON!" along with Blue.

"Dricera Lance!" Was Pink's custom weapon, and it was a small, hand held drill that went through the Paramonsters as if it was a knife through a "Piece of Cake!"

"Stegotchi Shield!" was Blue's custom weapon- and it was a very good shield for shield bashing.

Debo Fladden was punched and blocked whenever he tried to return a hit.

"HUPPSIE DAISY!" Blue leaped up into the air, and then brought the shield down ontop of Fladden's head.

"Spin around behind," Blue said as she did just that, "and then from below! BOOM!"

The shield went right between Fladden's legs- whose eyes went wide in pain and a barely audible, "not there!" as Blue lifed up and threw him high into the air.

"Now my body's gonna be the one smashed!" Fladden protested once he hit the ground.

"Nice work!/Good work!" Red and Pink congratulated as they rejoined Blue.

"Okay! Let's finish it!" Blue called out as she drew her second Beast Battery, and handed it to Red, "We'll combine our powers!"

"Got it!" Red nodded, and pulled out a battery to hand to Blue.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA STEGOTCHI!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA DRICERA!_**

The trio spun their Revolvers and cried out, "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" as they leveled their Revolvers at Debo Fladden.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**_GABUOM VRRRRRRRM!_**

**_DR-DRIILLUU!_**

The trio of triple blasts hit Fladden- and the ground beneath him exploded as he cied out "I'm Crushed!"

"Wow!" Pink cried out as they spun away from the explosion.

"Now that was Brave!" Red cheered.

"HUP!" Blue agreed.

Fladden landed a bit further away moments later, rolling to a stop with smoke rolling off of him in turn.

"DEBO FLADDEN!" Aigaron cried out as he ran up to the flailing monster, having been chased there by Green and Black- who had been engaging him elsewhere. He kneeled over and began crying over the monster, much to Red, Blue, and Pink's confusion.

"What, you guys finished already?" Black asked as they joined up with the others.

It was then that singing could be heard.

"La La La!"

It was Luckyuro and Candelira holding hands and skipping down the street.

"hey! New ones!" Red noticed immediately.

"Who are they...?" Blue asked.

"No No! Keep Smiling Now!" Candelira said to Aigaron as they reached him.

"Here's a little help!" Luckyuro said as he dug out a large, pumpkin themed watering can from somewhere inside his robes. "Nutritious Joyro!"

There was a large "TADAH!" Sound as he said that, and skipped over to Debo Fladden with it- to pour the can's contents of water onto Debo Fladden.

"W...What's going on here, people?" Aigaron asked, confused about as much as our heroes were.

"We were all originally created from the cells of Master Deboss, ya know?" Candelira explained as Fladden began to glow green from the water.

"All it takes is a little refreshing water, and UP YOU GO!" Luckyuro called out as Debo Fladden suddenly grew to tremendous size.

"I"M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!" His voice sounded deeper, heavier, and distorted as he finished growing.

"He grew big!" Pink shouted as the five of them ran back to get away from the monster's giant feet.

"Not for long!" Red pulled out a Beast Battery, "BRAVE IN!" he threw it high into the air- "GABUTYRA! CATCH!"

The Beast Battery soared through the air- growing to massive size as it traveled- and then suddenly stopped as the giant form of Gabutyra materialized around it in a flash of green light...

This time four times his own height in the air.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA~~!_**

"I'm Gonna flatten-!" Fladden was caught off guard as Gabutyra suddenly landed on the ground before him.

**"GABU!"** Gabutyra roared as Kyoryu Red jumped up onto his head.

"Now that was a nice entrance!" Red appraised as they ran forward into battle.

Fladden launched a series of lasers at them- but Gabutyra plowed straight through them and then jumped into a kick off of fladden's chest- where he then landed ontop of a building.

"Our turn, Blue!" Kyoryu Pink said as she drew another Beast Battery.

"Right!" Blue drew another battery as well.

_**"BRAVE IN!"**_

"COME ON! STEGOTCHI!"

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"Let's go, DRICERA!"

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

Like before- the thrown batteries grew in size and then stopped in mid air as their respective Voltasaurs were transported to the site of the batteries.

Stegotchi came flying in spinning- slashing into Debo Fladden and pushing him backwards enough to give Gabutyra enough room to jump down off of the roof.

"So that's Stegotchi huh?" Red asked as he jumped down from Gabutyra to join Blue and Pink, while Dricera and Stegotchi stood side by side with Gabutyra.

"Right!" Blue agreed, "Now then! Let's Snap-Together Combine!"

"Snap together?" Pink questioned, "But wasn't it called...?"

"YOOOSH!" Red didn't care, _**"SNAP TOGETHER GATTAI!"**_

Gabutyra roared- and fired two lasers out of his mouth that Stegotchi and Dricera received.

Gabutyra's Beast Battery disconnected from Gabutyra's mouth, as did Dricera's and Stegotchi's batteries.

Stegotchi's battery entered Gabutyra's mouth port- **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** - then exited, followed immediately by Dricera's Battery- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_ -** and as those batteries went back into their respective Voltasaurs, Gabutyra's battery returned.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

And then- that same samba beat from the Revolver played out as Gabutrya did a little dance of his own- leaning backwards and upwards so that Stegotchi could attach to the arm port under Gabutyra's head...By biting down on it.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

Gabutyra's tail disconnected from Gabutyra's body, revealing a second shoulder port, meanwhile, Gabutyra's legs transformed- twisting and sliding upwards to become more humanoid looking.

Dricera then connected to the revealed shoulder port- also by biting down- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With that- Gabutyra's legs twisted 90 Degrees to the left, completing the humanoid transformation as Stegotchi's shield detached from his body, and a flatened Gabutyra's tail attached to the back like some sort of cape.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The head flipped over where it was hidden from view, and then a helmet descended to attach ontop.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Might Mecha grabed hold of the transformed shield, and stomped its foot on the ground a few times in time with the music.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! _SAMBA_!_**

* * *

"So they actually did it," Shinji chuckled, though frowned. "Was the Samba Dance really necessary though?"

"Don't blame me if the giant robots want to dance," Kaiyumi said with a smug look on her face, "you're the guys who played music to your Evas all the time."

* * *

"They have a humanoid form!?" Aigaron complained as the three Deboss members- standing forgotten- panicked as they witnessed this transformation. "How's that fair!?" he shoved at Candelira.

"Quit Whining!" Candelira shoved back.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the might robot- Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink were teleported into the control room- a black and yellow, otherwise featureless room, with three round pedestals on the floor with the Kyoryuger's respective colors. On the back wall was the team logo, along with two floating signs reading: "KYORYUZIN!"

"Woah!" Pink and Blue glanced around in awe as Red had to ask:

"Where are we?" He did a jump despite the rhetorical question. "Awesome! Now we can-" As one- the trio took their Gaburevolvers and inserted them in the three podioms that were attached to the sides of their platforms- "Take him!"

As one, they moved the same motions and spoke as one: "Kyoryuzin! Let's Go!"

* * *

"FLATTEN THEM ALL!" Debo Fladden launched more lasers at Kyoryuzin- who moved down the city streets so fast that it seemed like he had wheels in his feet, while blocking every hit with the Stego Shield.

_"RAAAH!"_

Kyoryuzin delivered a Drill punch- and then a backflip kick- and then a Shield bash!

* * *

"Hah!" the Trio landed on their platforms in synchronized motions.

* * *

Another drill slash- a block with the shield-

* * *

"HOOYAH!" Red slashed to the side.

"WHOOPSIE!" Blue slashed back the other way.

"HAH!" Pink gave a kick with the left leg.

* * *

Debo Fladden had enough and fired off laser blasts.

* * *

"HAH!" The trio backflipped-

* * *

-And Kyoryuzin followed, diving into the city buildings, and away from the laser blasts- somehow bouncing off of a solid steel tower as if it were made of a spring!

As Fladden looked up-

"It's gonna get wild, you two!" Red shouted.

"Alright! Let's go!" Blue agreed.

"YAY!" Pink cheered.

**"KYORYUZIN!"** the trio synchronized again- _**"BRAVE FINISH!"**_

* * *

In Mid Air- the two arms of Kyoryuzin glowed with their respective colors, and then transferred that energy into Gabutyra's head.

The face on the robot's head twisted into a roar as Gabutyra's mouth opened wide, gathering a burst of energy within.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAH!" The trio leveled their right arms straight forward at Fladden.

* * *

Surfing through the air without a board or a care- Kyoryuzin fired off a mighty blast of energy from Gabutyra's mouth- sailing down straight at Debo Fladden.

"I've been Flattened!" He cried out as the energy blast chomped down upon him- "FLATTENED _**FLAT!**_"

As he zaped, sparked, and trembled, Kyoryuzin landed on the ground, back to him.

And then Fladden fell to the ground as he exploded with a might flash of light.

Kyoryuzin struck a pose of victory.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

"And that-" Yui couldn't help but snap her chocksticks at her younger sister- "is why you shouldn't go quoting things that monsters that go exploding in the middle of town say!"

Kirito and Asuna shared a confused glance with each other while Ayuko just stared on, eyes wide in confusion.

"But it was saying 'flatten' not 'crush'," Ayuko tilted her head to the side. "So that story really doesn't apply to me!" And with a renewed grin she took a deep breath and shouted, "YUI-ONEE-SAN HAS A _**CRUUUUUSH!**_"

"ARRRARARARARGHHH!" Yui ran her hands through her hair in frustration while her parents tried to hold in their laughter.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Green's Father is upset!? Red takes action to get him to accept Green as a Kyoryuger! And the Dino Chasers take a bite out of the road! Next time! **BRAVE 3! It's Getting Rough! The Slashing Brave!** _just try to stop them."_

* * *

**A.N.: Slowly but surely, if you couldn't guess who's related to who just yet, the parent/child relations will be revealed over the next few episodes...Starting with Kyoryu Green! XD But for now, in this episode, we get a look at Yui's family life. She's now an older sister! Yui's also developed quite a bit over the last 8/14 years since the end of XWAU02... Man, really Yuu? You can't keep a temporal synchronization between the castle and the Digital World? I mean, that's almost a 1-2 ratio...if it were 8/16 years. I don't even want to KNOW the math work involved in making an 8/14 synch ratio work out. Speaking of Synch Ratios...! Since Earth-3 was rescued from a doomed Eva Verse timeline, it makes sense that the Voltasaurs were designed to surpass the old Eva tech designs. Group Synchronization across one robot! WHOOOOO! Anyways...enough typing around...! Time to publish! _DTC**


	3. Brave 3

"I Demand to see Kaiyumi-chan _**RIGHT NOW!**_" came a loud, irate, and familiar voice from outside the doors of the conference room/dining hall.

"Oh dear," The Professor sighed as everyone looked over at the door in surprise.

"I'm sorry sir, but they're in a meeting right now and-" The security guard failed to hold back the intruder as he was knocked through the door by a large, ornate looking kendo stick. "WHAAAH!"

The guard hit the floor just a second later, and everyone at the table stood up in surprise.

Everyone except Kaiyumi, who simply sighed again, "Hello Zenjirou."

"Oiii!" The man said as he stepped into the room, "Don't you just 'hello Zenjirou' me, Kaiyumi-chan!"

"I'll take this outside, everyone," Kaiyumi said with a quick bow, and a nod to Commander Ikari to say that it was alright.

"Go right ahead," He nodded in return, "I'll have someone come fix the door."

Right on cue, the broken piece of metal fell off of its hinges.

* * *

"You pulled him into our fight!" Zenjirou Tsurugi said with crossed arms as they walked outside the restaurant. "Lila and I never wanted Yumeji to even join the PawnChessmons, and now here he is fighting Quartzmon Towers!"

"Technically, Zenjirou," Kaiyumi pointed out, "they're only fifty percent Quartzmon. The rest is Angel DNA."

"Yes, Angels," Zenjirou said calmly, "messengers of God supposedly sent to _**COMPLETELY DESTROY THE EARTH!**_"

Kaiyumi pulled the earplugs out of her ears. "Are you done now?" she asked.

"Maybe," was the uncertain reply.

"Look, Zenjirou," Kaiyumi sighed. "I didn't want _any_ of our kids joining the program at all, but it was out of my hands."

"Like hell it was!" Zenjirou protested.

"I was hoping to hold open auditions and slowly get the Voltasaurs their partners, but then the Deboss Legion showed up suddenly and forced us to _**Deploy Them**_ with only half of the designed squadron completed, and the Voltasaurs-"

"Which you created for no other reason than to make giant robots-"

"-For Use on worlds where we would _**NEED**_ giant robots to even get around!"

"_**WHY**_ would we need _**GIANT ROBOTS FOR?!"**_

"In case we had an non-breathable atmosphere or ran into a Quartzmon plot _**JUST LIKE THIS ONE!**_" Kaiyumi finished with a huff. "Look, I was hoping to get Pilots with TRAINING for this. People who would be spending months before they even had to do the first combination. But the Voltasaurs had to chose riders in the attacked locations in order to get things moving faster. I was HOPING for an International Team even at that point, but NO. They chose our Kids because they were familiar with their thoughts and feelings because they're _**OUR KIDS.**_" Kaiyumi scowled, "And SPEAKING of that- Roxy being in the US? That I can understand. Caleb being here in Japan during an attack? THAT I understand. Merry- for whatever twisted logic she had- I can **UNDERSTAND** being out at the North Pole. I'm sure Kyoryu Black even had a reason for being in Europe during the attack." She jabbed a finger into Zenjirou's chest, "What I DON'T understand is why Yumeji was out in the middle of the **_AMAZON RAIN FOREST_** when Zakutor chose him to be his partner!"

"Er...Well...um..." Zenjirou's response would be cut short by a sudden beeping from one of Kaiyumi's pockets, forcing her to pull out some various communicator and answer it:

"YES?" she said rather loudly.

_"Professor! Heads up! We've got a Paramonster squad heading your way," _a technician said not seconds before the squad of Paramonsters, lead by some Debo Monster with a cage motif, rounded the corner.

"Yeah..." Kaiyumi scowled. "I see 'em."

"I'm Debo Jailcell!" The monster cried out as the few civilians out this early in the morning spotted him and began to flee. "It's time you guys took a time out in the slammer!" He threw a few cages on chains out into the crowd- grabbing a few people and shrinking them down in bursts of blue light before reeling them back in to be locked up in his shoulder jail.

"A monster!" Zenjirou drew his Kendo Sword, and then pulled it open to reveal that the wooden casing was just a sheath for a shiny metal Katana. "Stay back, Kaiyumi-Chan! I'll deal with this!"

_"Red, Blue, and Pink are in pursuit,"_ the technician continued just as Kyoru Red, Blue, and Pink, came running after the monsters, shooting laser blasts through the Paramonsters, and drawing Debo Jailcell's attention towards them and away from the other civilians that hadn't been captured.

"Hah!" Red called out.

"Hup!" Blue jumped over a discarded chair.

"Hey!" Pink cried out.

And then the trio got in formation to level their Gaburevovlers at Debo Jailcell.

"Hold it right there!" Red ordered

"Yeah, I see them too," Kaiyumi sighed into the communicator.

"GET OUT HERE, PARAMONSTERS!" Jailcell opened the cell on his right shoulder- releasing a swarm of Paramonsters into the world. "GO!"

"Let's get 'em!" Blue shouted.

And so the Trio of Kyoryugers ran into battle, taking out more of the Paramonsters, while Jailcell turned to look around for more civilians to capture.

"I should go help-" Kaiyumi went for the Gaburevovler she kept with her, but Zenjirou was already rushing forward recklessly to fight.

"Now I'll lock you up!" Jailcell shouted as he took another flingable cage and threw it at the swordsman.

"RRAAAH!" Zenjirou dug his feet into the ground, swung his Katana in a circle, and then -SLASH!-ed down vertically, sending the cell flying away.

"Oooh!" Red clapped briefly after kicking a Paramonster away, "That's Uncle Zenjirou for you!" Then he turned back to fighting.

"Strong...!" Debo Jailcell took steps back in surprise. "He's really strong! I've got to lock him up!"

"Fat chance!" Zenjirou resumed his charge forward.

"GET HIM!" Jailcell shouted- summoning more Paramonsters into the fray.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with!?" Zenjirou shouted as he cut his way through the Paramonsters.

"Heeee~eeeyyyy!" Pink back flipped into the group of monsters to help Zenjirou out. "Fighting these guys is our job, uncle!"

"Yeah, well fighting monsters was my job long before you were born, kiddo!" Zenjirou smirked as he kicked at another Paramonster.

Meanwhile, Jailcell had decided to corner Kaiyumi, and was laughing menacingly at her while she leveled her Gaburevolver at him. "What's that? You're not going to put on a fancy suit like these bozos?"

SUDDENLY!

_"ZYUDEN BRAVE SLASH!"_

Kyoryu Green came flying in from above to slash at the Debo Monster, sending the Monster stumbling back a bit.

Green then took a stance with his Gaburicaliber held oddly across his back... "HAH!" and then launched it like some sort of cue stick across the board- impaling Jailcell in the chest and sending sparks flying.

"OOHF!"

Green ducked under one such spark, then leaped forward to grab his sword again and then delivered a few slash cuts.

"Damn! You're just as strong as that other guy!" Jailcell shouted.

"So you want someone strong huh?" Green chuckled. "Then taste my steel!"

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Our heroes ran across a beach, where their Voltasaur Partners awaited.

Coming to a stop, the five Kyoryugers waved up at the Voltasaurs, who roared in turn.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleborn "Caleb" Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH: **

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto **

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see shots of five villainous creatures, Chaos, Dogold, Candelira, Luckyuro, and Aigaron, with QuartzAstamon in the background.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into Kyoryuzin!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**BRAVE 3! It's Getting Rough! The Slashing Brave!**

* * *

Kyoryu Green slashed away at Debo Jailcell, who was dancing away as much as possible, before managing a block and a shove away that sent Green flying back into Red and Blue, who managed to catch him.

"Oi! Careful there Yumeji!" Blue retorted.

"Rarh!" Green tried to get back into the fight when...

"'I lock other folks up, then make my escape!' That is my motto!" Jailcell shouted as he accelerated suddenly- running circles around the three Kyoryugers.

"HAAAH!" Pink leaped into the fray- only to suffer the same fate as the other three, being knocked down to the ground along with them.

"Lock 'em up, Lock 'em up...!" Jailcell was chanting as he swung a chained cell around when suddenly a set of energy blasts hit him.

"Okay, back up is here!" Kyoryu Black called out as he ran up, "Can you four _really_ not handle this clown?"

"Well why are you so late!?" Pink protested.

"I had a date, of course!" Black said nonchalantly as he twirled his gun around by the trigger.

"Curses," Debo Jailcell grumbled, "another one...!" Only to be back stabbed by a shocking sneak attack. When the Debo Monster got hold of himself and turned around, "Why you-!" He suddenly cowered, "M-Master Dogold!?"

"Dammit, this is tickin' me off!" The lion faced devil armor roared at the Debo Monster as he waved his sword around. "Take 'em down already!" And then- he ran straight at the Kyoryugers.

As the five tried their best to hit him, Dogold simply blocked and knocked them around in retaliation- using an electrified sword strike to deal a shocking surprise to the Kyoryugers.

Pink was sent crashing into abandoned tables- Red was knocked into the nearby wall- Blue was kicked into the abandoned chairs- and Black went sliding along the ground, leaving only Green alone to fight Dogold.

"HAAH!" Green leaped into the air to strike down at Dogold, only to be slashed across the chest by the electric sword strike.

"You think your pathetic sword skills can beat me!?" Dogold laughed as Red got back up to fight against Dogold.

"Pathetic Sword...Skills?" Green muttered to himself as he forced himself up.

"You're So Tickin' me off!" Dogold shouted as he and Red traded blows, "This is all so infuriating!" Red ducked to the ground and rolled away to avoid a downward slash. "Any human who tries to take me on is gonna get wiped out!" He kicked Red down just as the boy got up. Another slash down- that was blocked!

"First a crybaby, now a bully?!" Red spat at Dogold.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Green leaped at Dogold, slashing away with sword strikes that seemed to glow with an energy all from the motions themselves, "No One Insults my swordsmanship and gets away with it!"

"JAILCELL!" Dogold shouted as he furiously blocked Green's attacks. "Hurry up and get those captured humans out of here!"

"Oh! That's right!" Jailcell saluted as he got up to abscond, "Time for a dashing escape, SEE YA!" He ran away.

"We can't let him escape!" Pink shouted as she pulled herself up.

"Right!" Blue agreed, "After him!"

And so they ran off after the speedy Jailcell.

"AAH!" Green was knocked down to the ground, and was unable to get up.

"Hah! Time for me to get out of here too!" Dogold then snapped his fingers and vanished in a burst of thunder.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"They're not ready," Zenjirou said as a matter of fact as he watched the powered down Kyoryu Red and Green place their Beast Batteries up for recharging. "They got beat so easily back there."

"The problem is that we don't know what the full capacities of the Deboss Legion is just yet," Kaiyumi said as she tapped a few keys to bring up the tracer on Blue and Pink. "We don't know where they're coming from or what their end game is..."

"They're not prepared for this!" Zenjirou said. "They shouldn't be fighting battles like this on their own without-"

"In case you forgot in your age, old-man," Kaiyumi joked, "we were younger than they were when we first started fighting Bagura."

"Oi!" Zenjirou whirled on his heels, "That's completely different! We were the only ones who COULD fight then! These kids... They have the option of letting us fight these guys!"

"And then where would they be?" Kaiyumi scowled. "Look at what happened to Nyarko, Jules, Kuuko, and Mahiro when we turned down their requests to take an _Authorized_ time jump."

"..." Zenjurou said nothing.

"They up and stole not one- but _TWO_ DeLoreans, Zenjirou, leaving them who knows when," Kaiyumi reminded him, "all so that they could have adventures like we did when WE were their ages."

"Yeah, but..."

"Why do you think all of these kids joined the PawnChessmon training?" Kaiyumi asked, then answered immediately. "They wanted adventures. They wanted to do something with their lives and make their mark on the multiverse, just like we did...And lets face the facts here, Zenjirou. We left a might big shadow for them to trail in."

"That's true...but..." Zenjirou was cut off as he heard the clashing of swords- Caleb and Yumeji were using practice swords to come up with a better attack technique.

"Besides," Kaiyumi added, "they've had more training than we ever did. It's true, I'd like them to have more specific training with regards to the Voltasaurs, but they're naturals at it so far. Shinji and I have _**Never**_ seen any group of Pilots synchronize like the way they have on the first try. Even on their own, their lowest synch ratios with their Voltasaurs easily outstrips the old Eva Program's mid-level synch levels."

"..." Zenjirou mulled the thought over.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"When humans lose their freedom, they're quick to anger," Chaos said as the crimson miasma, lifted off of the captured humans in Debo Jailcell's possession, flowed into the "Fury" Pillar in the Frozen Palace. "The monsters gather these feelings for us...Master Deboss will be most pleased." He turned to Dogold.

"Human's are weak! All you do is knock 'em around a bit and they start sobbing!" Dogold stabbed his sword into the floor.

"Are you trying to be insulting toward me?" Aigaron asked as Candelira laughed at Dogold's remark. "Do you think it's easy, being in charge of sorrow!?" He started crying again, and Luckuro laughed. "It wounds me so...!"

"_Dame Dame_!" Candelira giggled, "I told you_, KEEP SMILING!"_

_'Fools,'_ QuartzAstamon shook his head silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the test track, a Voltasaur MotorBike jumped over a hill, causing it's female rider to cry out "WOOOOAAAH! HAHAHA!"

**"RAWR!"** The bike roared as they ran around a corner.

"TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" The ran down another hill, and past Kyoryu Black and Yui, who was wearing a Lab coat over her usual Chessmon uniform, and violet hologram glasses over her eyes as she monitored the Bike's output.

"That's a pretty sweet bike," Black commented. "It'd be easy to catch cage-head with one of those."

"There are five Batteries total at the moment," Yui said, "so each Kyoryuger should be able to use them..." She held up one of such batteries. "This is the Beast Battery for the Deinochasers, small Voltasaurs that can combine together into high speed motorcycles."

Black took the battery and turned it over. It was the standard silver color with yellow highlights, with a white "11" printed just under the button. There was an image of a dinosaur outline inside.

"They're designed as auxiliary vehicles, basically," Yui continued, "after the main transforming line."

"11?" Black mused. "So there are going to be ten Giant Robots?"

"The five you and the others were partnered to are the first five," Yui explained, "there are five others in development, at various stages of completion, across the world."

"So...how exactly did you get roped into this...field work?" Black asked as brought the battery up the mouth of his helmet, and motioned as if kissing it.

"'Roped into' my _shiny_ **Metal** _**Sword**_!" Yui fumed at the Kyoryuger, "Callie and I volunteered to help Professor Kyuto out with the development of the remaining Voltasaurs so that way we can join in the fight when you guys need us the most! And furthermore, the Dinoschasers would be **_WEEKS_** behind schedule if I hadn't-!"

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" the bike landed roughly on the ground, throwing it's driver off from the impact.

The girl pulled her helmet off roughly, revealing herself to be Caleb's sister, Callie. "Owowow..that thing's a rough ride..." She muttered as she watched the Bike roll to a stop. "You might even say that bike...took me for a ride!" she said dizzily.

The Motorcycle split in two as the Beast Battery ejected from the middle, becoming the two Voltasaurs Deinos, the yellow front, and Chase, the black back, that then roared in dismay at her, as if to say "Don't do lame puns like that!" before driving off.

"Wait~ Come ba~aack!" Callie cried out as she reached towards the bike halves. "...It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Yui walked up to the girl and sighed, "You need to show them more bravery in the engine, less jokes in the intake valve."

"...Wha...?" Callie asked as she got to her feet. "That doesn't make any sense, _Yui~_!"

**MEANWHILE! AT THE TSURUGI HOUSEHOLD/KENDO DOJO_ _ _|**

"ALRIGHT!" Zenjirou shouted to the two boys before him. "If you're going to learn how to block that Goldar guy's sword strikes, then you're going to do it _**properly!**_"

"Yes, Teacher!" Caleb shouted in agreement,

"Yes, Fa-Teacher!" Yumeji winced at the slip up.

Kaiyumi paled slightly as she watched the training commence from her vantage point outside, "Good grief."

From beside her, Zenjirou's wife Lila, giggled, "That's Dorulumon's line, you know.

"Yeah, I know," Kaiyumi smiled slightly, "where is the ol' wolf anyways?"

"He took a ride with Space Trailmon when they came through last," Lila said. "He's just as concerned about Kuuko-chan and the others as your husband is, you know."

"Yeah," Kaiyumi chuckled, "I just wish he didn't leap head first into a Time Storm to prove it."

"That's our Simon for you," Lila laughed, "always rushing into battle to help the ones he loves!"

"True, True," Kaiyumi nodded. "Yuzuko's taking it a lot better than I thought she would."

"Really?" Lila smiled, "Well, I suppose it's only natural with her being Six, but...?"

"She's smart for her age, you know," Kaiyumi said. "She helped me figure out what helps channel the energy into the Beast Batteries, for example."

"Really?" Lila asked.

"I was struggling with figuring out how to activate the batteries at first," Kaiyumi explained, "then, one night, she just says to me, "You always put your heart into everything you do," and then it hit me." She made a popping sound with her tongue. "Bravery. Putting my heart and soul into every thing I worked on in the past. I'd gotten so worn out just making the batteries in the first place that it never even occurred to me."

"Let me guess," Lila grinned, "she came up with the names too?"

"And the initial design for Gabutyra too," Kaiyumi added. "I'd brought home a blueprint of him one day, and she stole it out from under me thinking it was a coloring sheet."

"Oh my gosh-" Lila gasped, "she didn't...!"

"She was three then, and she colored _**aaaall**_ over my blueprints, and when I found it, I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at her!" Kaiyumi giggled. "It looked so different from the sleek and stylish design I'd been going for originally." She smiled, "And, believe it or not, she made me realize that the designs were so needlessly complicated. I was, at that stage, considering a final mode comprised of all ten Voltasaurs. I decided to simplify the designs after that."

"She sounds like such a source of inspiration," Lila said.

"She is," Kaiyumi nodded, "I just wish I could spend more time with her lately. I feel like Rei's getting a work out baby sitting like she has been-" It was then that the dreaded communicator went off again. After fishing it out, she answered, "Hello?"

_"It's coming your way!"_ Came Merry's voice over the line, _"We lost track of it for a moment, but we've got it's trail again and it's heading straight towards you!"_

"What?" Kaiyumi didn't have much time to process that statement as- suddenly- The Debo Monster jumped out through the edge of the forest surrounding the House/Dojo.

"I'll Lock you **ALL **_**UP!**_" Jailcell roared as he threw a cage at them- grabbing the two women in his cage with the moment of surprise required to catch them off guard.

"Lila!" Zenjirou cried out in surprise as he, Caleb, and Yumeji ran outside. "Damn it, Monster! You're going to pay for That!"

He ran forward without a second thought.

"Lock 'Em Up!" A cage was thrown- and Zenjirou was hit with it head first.

"GAH!" The man cried out as a blue glow started to surround him.

"Oh No you Don't!" Caleb threw himself forwards- grabbing on to Zenjirou as he was pulled inside.

"Wow! A two for one special!" Jailcell laughed,"Now it's time to dash!" He cried out as he summoned Paramonsters to distract Yumeji.

"No!" The boy growled, "Give me my parents back right now!" He leaped at the Monster, only to be thrown backwards by the Paramonsters. He fought back for a few moments until Kyoryu Blue- "HUPPSIE!" - And Pink - "HEY!"- jumped in through the gap in the forest not moments later to join the fight.

"Sorry we're late!" Blue apologized, "He kept throwing Paramonsters at us!"

"No time for that!" Yumeji growled, "That monster took my parents, Caleb, and the Professor! We can't lose him this time!"

"Then I've got just the thing!" Black roared as he leaped in not a moment later- throwing one of three Batteries to Yumeji. "Use it on the ground!"

"RIGHT!" Yumeji caught the battery, and activated it, "BRAVE IN!" he inserted it into his Gaburevolver, and fired at the ground...

Right under the middle of a swarm of Paramonsters.

SUDDENLY! The Voltasaurs Deinos and Chase burst out of the ground with a roar- chomping into the Paramonsters with their mouths.

Yumeji took the battery out of his Revolver, and tossed it to the Deinoschaser- who transformed around the battery as it grew to a size to accommodate them with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

"WOW!" Pink cried out with glee. "That's so cool!"

Yumeji ran over to the bike and climbed on, saying "I'm going on ahead!" as he donned a motor bike helmet that had spawned with the Deinoschaser. He kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine, and was off in a burst of speed.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Debo Jailcell came to a halt outside of a hidden cave deep inside the forest. "Hehe, a successful escape!" He congratulated himself not moments before Yumeji on the Deinoschaser came soaring over a nearby hill- coming straight at him with his Gaburicaliber drawn and glowing- "NO WAY THAT'S SAFE!" The Debo Monster protested right as- _**SLASH!**_ -and the Bike ground to a halt as he rolled to the ground.

_'Dad, Mom...!'_ Yumeji thought as he climbed off of the Voltasaur and got into a stance, narrowing his eyes at the monster. "I'll break them out!"

With that- he leaped at Jailcell and slashed down- the block didn't matter. All that the boy wanted was to stare into the Jail Cell on the left shoulder- where everyone was trapped inside.

"Yumeji!" Lila and Zenjirou called out.

The boy broke the block and delivered two slashes to Jailcell's chest- followed by a horizontal cut that was blocked and a diagonal slash that wasn't.

"You're pretty strong yourself!" Jailcell pointed at him, "I think I'll catch you too!" He dropped a cage and then began to circle it in preparation of a throw. "LOCK UP!"

_**"I KNOW YOU CAN BLOCK IT!"**_ Caleb shouted from the cell as Jailcell threw the cage.

_'Block it huh?'_ Yumeji smirked, remembering his dad's patented blocking technique of circling the sword and slashing straight down. "Sorry dad, but I'm borrowing this...!" He held his sword differently, however, as he drew the circle- his usual backhanded grip at the hilt... -SLASH!- and instead of a straight cut, the resulting angled slash cut through the jail cell clean through. "This is my technique!" Yumeji said as he stood up, smirking at the Debo Monster, "The Brave Ripping Edge!" And with that- he ran at Debo Jailcell and leaped up into the air- flipping over the Debo Monster as he delivered a slashing cut to the left shoulder cell door- and then another to the back of the cell itself.

"WEHHHH!?" Jailcell shouted in surprise as all of his trapped prisoners escaped to the outside world, "A prison break!?"

"Haha!" Zenjirou clapped in delight, "Now that was a technique worthy of my son!"

"OUR son," Lila reprimanded her husband, "he got that back handed technique idea from me, you know!"

"Now that we got the civilians out of danger," Caleb said as he ran up to join Yumeji, as Pink and Blue caught up with them once again, "Let's Kyoryu Change!"

"Right," Yumeji said as he drew his Gaburevolver and beast battery.

_**"BRAVE IN!"**_

Batteries 1 and 4 Activated, and were inserted.

**_GABURNCHO! GABUUTRYAAA~!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTORRR!_**

"Kyoryu Change!" The two boys activated their Revolvers and did the Morph dance- which Lila and Zenjirou recognized immediately and had their jaws falling wide open.

"No! Why did you make the dance _**THAT ONE!?**_" Lila grabbed Kaiyumi by the shoulders and shook her rapidly.

**"FIRE!"**

Everyone watched as the energy blasts went up into the air, and came down upon the heroes- transforming them instantly!

The Four Suited Kyoryugers took a step forward as one.

"Y-You're those...!" Jailcell stammered in surprise.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted. "The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!"

"The Armored Heroine!" Blue began, "Kyoryu Blue! _**CHE!**_"

"The Bladed Hero!" Green continued, "Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Heroine!" Pink concluded, "Kyoryu Pink!"

_**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY! **_**VOLTASAUR TEAM**_**! KYORYUGER!"**_

"GET THEM!" Jailcell shouted in dismay as he summoned more Paramonsters.

"It's getting wild...!" Red said as they all did their quick pre-battle flexes, "So Stop Us If You Can!"

And so the four leaped into the fray.

"HUPPSIE!" Blue shouted as she jumped into the first set of Paramonsters- flipping them over and tossing them to the side. "Hup!" A punch! "DOH!" a blow to the head _**"MERRY MERRY GO ROUND!"**_ And a pick up and helicopter toss to the sky.

Kicks flew- even as that thrown paramonster landed on the ground behind Pink as she flipped over another Paramonster- "Gotcha!" - and kicked it into a stack of barrels.

Barrels that went rolling as Red and Green delivered a tag team match of sword strikes and punches to Jailcell's body- and even when the Debo Monster got attacks in- the Heroes could now turn it to their advantage, with Green landing gracefully at a distance away from a toss instead of hitting the dirt hard.

"BLUE SCREEN LOCK UP!" Jailcell threw a storm of blue lightning at Green, who simply charged through the storm with ease and delivered a strike to the chest- sending Debo Jailcell rolling away.

_**VRRRM!**_

And then he heard that dreadful sound.

Kyoryu Green had climbed onto his Dinoschaser again, "Let's hit him with a bike attack!"

"I like it!" And Red had summoned his own to boot!"

Both bike riders came charging at their opponent from opposite directions.

And poor Jailcell had no idea which way to turn. "I'll lock you both up for this...!" He fired more energy blasts at them.

Of course- that just made them driving around on their bikes all the more awesome looking as pyrotechnics went up behind them- with Red even taking a brief detour to jump over a small pile of debris just so it would explode even bigger.

"It's Over!" Green said as he took his hands off of the controls for a moment, leaving it to the Voltasaur to keep him steady, as he inserted a beast battery into his Gaburicaliber.

_**{NOTE! Do Not try this at home Kids!}**_

**_GABURINCHO! VAMOLA!_**

_**"VOLTASAUR BRAVE SLASH!"**_

_**SLASH!**_

"My turn!" Red did the same, to insert a battery into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTRYAGABUTYRA!_**

_**"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**_

**_GABUU GABUUOOOOOM!_**

"No...!" Jailcell cried out as he was hit- "Escape...Failed!"

He then exploded with both Kyoryugers on either side of him- opposite from how they started.

"Now that was Brave!" Red cheered.

* * *

"LUCKYURO!" Dogold roared at the child like monster. "You're Up!"

"W-What!? Me?!" Luckyuro slapped his hands to his cheeks, "HOW UNLUCKY!"

* * *

"Alright, that should be everyone!" Kaiyumi said as she got the last of the civilians into a VTOL helicopter to take them to safety. "Good luck for when he goes big!"

_**"RRAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The Kyoryugers all turned as the monster grew behind them.

"Ah, right on cue!" Blue said, "I do so love it when the monsters are punctual!"

* * *

"Up you go!" Luckyuro cried out, wattering can in hand having just made the monster grow, "Up you get! Make sure to catch those pesky helicopters!"

* * *

"Time for Kyoryuzin then!" Red said as he, Pink, and Blue drew their Beast Batteries.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

They threw their batteries.

"GABUTYRA!"

"STEGOTCHI!"

"DRICERA!"

The batteries flew- grew- and summoned their respective Voltasaurs on the spot.

**_GABURINCHO! GABURINCHO! GABURINCHO!_**

And then- that same samba beat from the Revolver played out as Gabutrya did a little dance of his own- leaning backwards and upwards so that Stegotchi could attach to the arm port under Gabutyra's head...By biting down on it.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

Gabutyra's tail disconnected from Gabutyra's body, revealing a second shoulder port, meanwhile, Gabutyra's legs transformed- twisting and sliding upwards to become more humanoid looking.

Dricera then connected to the revealed shoulder port- also by biting down- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With that- Gabutyra's legs twisted 90 Degrees to the left, completing the humanoid transformation as Stegotchi's shield detached from his body, and a flatened Gabutyra's tail attached to the back like some sort of cape.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The head flipped over where it was hidden from view, and then a helmet descended to attach ontop.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Might Mecha grabed hold of the transformed shield, and stomped its foot on the ground a few times in time with the music.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! _SAMBA!__**

* * *

The trio inserted their Gaburevolvers into the towers and activated the Mecha.

"We're not letting you go!" they cried out as...

* * *

Kyoryuzin hopped over a mountain and grabbed hold of Jailcell.

* * *

"Roxy," Green said into the helmet intercom, "protect the VTOLs, I can handle this one!" He drew a Beast Battery, "BRAVE IN!" He then threw it, "COME! ZAKUTOR!"

The Battery grew, and came to a stop as Zakutor materialized around it.

* * *

"Let me go...!" Jailcell whined.

"Huh?" Kyoruzin glanced to the side, "Is that...?"

"ZAKUUU!" With a mighty spin- Zakutor came down from the heavens and slashed into Jailcell's chest, right before Kyoryuzin threw the Debo Monster to the side.

* * *

"So that's Zakutor!" Red said with delight at meeting a new one.

* * *

The Samba Beat played again- and Dricera disconnected from Kyoryuzin.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA! HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

Zakutor's mouth opened wide, and he bit down on the arm joint in place of Dricera.

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! STEGOTCZAKTOR!_**

* * *

Green teleported into the bridge as everyone cheered at the successful formation.

"Welcome aboard!" Roxy clapped, and then, they synchronized.

"Kyoryuzin! Stegotchi! Zakutor!"

* * *

With a sudden increase in speed, Kyoryuzin spun around rapidly, slashing into Jailcell with Zakutor's triple tail blade special move while Dricera went off to protect the fleeing VTOL Helicopters.

A Shield Punch came next, followed by another blade strike.

* * *

"Alright then," Red said as he stretched a bit, "let's wrap this up."

"Right," Green agreed.

"KYORYUZIN!" The Quartet shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin roared as Gabutyra's mouth shot out a sphere of blinding white light, then stuck their Zakutor arm into it to give the entire green arm a brilliant Golden Yellow Aura.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a burst of speed- then rushed at Jailcell, and then slashed through him in one strike.

"BLUE SCREEN!" Jailcell shouted as he exploded, _**"OF DEAAAAAAAAATH!"**_

Kyoryuzin struck their victory pose.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| THE TSURUGI DOJO_ _ _|**

"HAH!" Both father and son motioned their Kendo strikes in unison, balancing...

As the Kyoryugers, Kaiyumi, and Lila all watched on.

...Even as they practiced attack moves against eachother, they did it in a perfect mirror, and then returned to their starting poses before moving onto further pratice moves.

"It's great that Zenjirou's okay with Yumeji joining us," Merry said with a tired smile.

The match soon ended with a bow, and Zenjirou smiled at his son.

"You've gotten really strong, Yumeji."

"Thanks, dad..." Yumeji smiled in return.

"Alright, this is great and all," Kaiyumi said, interupting the heartfelt moment, "but I still haven't gotten an answer to my question yet."

"What question was that?" Lila asked even as her husband and son tensed up.

"Why Yumeji was in the Amazon Jungle," Kaiyumi said.

"Oh, that?" Lila said, eyes widening slightly. "You didn't know? They were-"

"no! Don't!" Zenjirou called out, alas, a moment too late.

"-hunting a rogue Shademon who had possessed a jungle dwelling Digimon," Lila concluded.

Kaiyumi turned a suspicious glare at Zenjirou, "You didn't 'want them getting involved' in our fight, huh?" She threw his own words back at him.

"Er, welll...You see..." Zenjirou paled even as Lila narrowed her eyes at him.

"Zen. Ji. Rou." She said flatly.

"_You mean, gee_," Merry said, "Uncle Zenji was being hypocritical about not wanting _Yumeji_ being a Kyoryuger?"

Everyone was silent, and then Caleb chuckled, "Geeze, Merry, your jokes are almost as bad as Callie's some times!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| AT THE RECHARGE STATION_ _ _|**

"Well, they can enjoy themselves if they want," Black said as he drew the sole Prototype #13 Battery off of the Recharge station, "but I do things my own way." He clenched his hands around the battery.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"An Expert Marksman and Playboy? Inaba is a hit with all the ladies! But then a Monster in a black cape shows up and he's in real trouble! Red trusts Black, and takes a huge gamble! Next Time: **BRAVE 4! Shoot 'Em Up! The Spirited Gaburevolver!** _now that's brave._"

* * *

**A.N.: GABURINCHO! The spell check died with the monster. 0_0; I don't know why, but after that point, the thing just refuses to underline ANYTHING. Anyways! That's right! Yumeji is Zenjirou and Lila's kid! We also get a peak into some other characters lives, such as Kaiyumi! Working mom, I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Also, Rei ended up being pretty much EVERY kid's baby sitter in the intervening years between the end of XWAU02 and this story. Yui and Callie are working as assistants now! Also, I lucked out on Merry's ending joke working the same as Nossan's... "So, Gee; Souji" To "You mean, gee; Yumeji" 0_0; Anyways! I'm just glad the footage lines up well enough. ^u^ Thanks for reading! _DTC  
**


	4. Brave 4

Dirk Strider scowled at the woman before him. "I want those kids back on Aincrad before we leave."

"You wouldn't be having this problem if you hadn't ordered Aincrad to stay behind an extra week," Kaiyumi said with a smile. "It's too late, they've all bonded to a Voltasaur, whether or not they realize it. I'm not letting them out of my team when the Voltasaurs like them as partners, they have _Incredible_ synchronization skills, and they're already familiar with each others quirks.."

"I don't care. Schedule is Schedule." Strider continued, "I want those kids back on Aincrad before we set sail again. I am NOT having any of them miss the Team Comparability Tests."

"Look," Kaiyumi said, "think of it this way. I've already formed a team, like you yourself would be putting them together to form your own teams elsewhere. I'm just giving them a head start, and giving you fewer students to worry about."

"Yeah, and what happens when it turns out your mystery ranger is a spy for the enemy?" Strider asked.

"Oh please," Kaiyumi rolled her eyes. "You're only throwing a fit because you already know just _**WHO**_ exactly Black is."

"Don't go saying that when last I heard you haven't found out either!" Strider spat.

"Oh?" Kaiyumi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear about today's monster attack?"

"..." Strider said nothing.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." Kaiyumi leaned in and smirked, "Now let me tell you something, mister 'I forgot what it's like to be a parent', about why you need to let those kids go."

**EARLIER THAT DAY_ _ _| THE TOKYO-3 SUPER MEGA SHOPPING MALL_ _ _!**

"Debo Doronbus!" A crow-themed monster emerged from a Jwelery shop, holding a bag full of money and stolen items. "Time to go build me a nest!" He opened the vault on his chest and shoved the bag into it before closing the vault and readjusted the cloak around his body.

With that, he stormed off, unknowingly drawing the attention of a boy wearing a hooded, black jacket. "No way...!"

As the Debo Monster, Doronbus, slipped into the warehouse part of the Mall structure, he left a trailing, thick purple miasma after him as proof of his Invincibility Cloak's functioning.

As he slipped through a set of crates- an energy blast hit the ground before him, forcing him to turn around in annoyance, "Who dares defy Debo Doronbus, the greatest thief of this age!?"

"That cape...!" Kyoryu Black said as he ran through a gap in some large crates. "Of course... it was you!" And so he shot rapidly at the Debo Monster, who simply used his cape to block, and reflect the shots back at the Kyoryuger.

Black jumped and dodged around the crates as his shots bounced back at him, but continued to fire at the Monster- whose cape continued to reflect blasts up and around into the warehouse- One such shot hitting him straight in the chest and sending him flying into a crate just as the other four Kyoryugers arrived.

"Black!" Red called out in surprise, then growled at Doronbus, "You! You're a Debo monster!" He grabbed a battery from his belt, and inserted it into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTRYA GABUTRYA!_**

Green, Blue, and Pink did the same.

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

And with a roll down the arm, they cried out, **"ARMED ON!"**

The four weapons and extra arm armor appeared, and the four Kyoryugers ran forward at Doronbus...

Who closed his cape and let every single one of their attacks just slide right off, even to the point that Blue and Green hit each other with their own weapons.

Pink's Dricera Lance couldn't even penetrate this Invincibility cloak! She was sent to the floor as Red was knocked into a wall. "He keeps blocking or dodging with that cape...!" Pink observed.

"So he's going to es-_cape!_" Blue remarked.

"Merry!" Pink turned her head sharply at the bad pun.

"WAIT!" Black shouted as he finally got up to his feet, aiming his Gaburevolver at the open spot in between the cape edges on Debo Doronbus, right where the vault was. "I'm Not going to miss this time...!" He shot again, and again, but Doronbus just knocked them away with his cape again.

"Caught you!" But somehow, in the confusion, Doronbus had grabbed Red and was holding him hostage against his chest...

"Don't worry!" Red shouted, "Take the shot, Black!"

And so Kyoryu Black steadied his hand, and aimed for the weak spot between the cape edges, now even wider now that Doronbus was holding Red hostage.

"Come on!" Red encouraged, "Shoot ! Hurry!"

Black's head tilted to the side slightly as a flash back over came him- of a situation similar to this with the miasma covered cape and its user holding someone hostage.

Black's hands began to twitch, and then... The Gaburevolver slipped from his hands to the floor.

Everyone stared on in surprise.

"Black...!" Red could only stare on in horror as Black fell to his knees, hands clamped to the sides of his head.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH: **

**Callie Grey, Yui Kirigaya,  
**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,  
_**  
**Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech:

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of opperations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 4! Shoot 'Em Up! The Spirited Gaburevolver!**

* * *

Black fell to his knees as the stress of the situation finally got to him.

"Merry!" Pink called out, "Let's get him!"

"Right!" Blue nodded and readied her shield as she ran forward at Debo Doronbus, while Pink started drilling into the ground.

A Shield Punch got Doronbus to let go of Red for the precious moments it took for Pink to jump out of the ground at the side and swing her drill into Doronbus's unprotected Vault door, allowing Blue to pull Red away.

"You okay, Caliber?" Blue asked.

"Nice save, you two," Red congratulated them.

"I hope you've learned how futile it is to try to stop me!" Doronbus said as he flung his cape open wide and launched a brarrage of feathers at them all- a brarrage which Green cut in and blocked with multiple Gaburicaliber slashes. When it was over, he quickly ejected the Armed On Battery from his Gaburevolver and replaced it with another. **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR ZAKUTOR!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Green aimed the Gaburevolver at Doronbus and fired. **_VAMOLA MUCHO! ZAKU! ZAKUOOOOOOM!_**

The explosion was blocked by the came and thrown downwards, sending a lot of flooring into the air, giving Doronbus the chance to escape.

"He got away..." Green lamented as they all relaxed a bit.

"What happened there, Black?" Red asked as he went over to the Kyoryuger, putting a would-be-comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Black slapped it off, "Leave me alone. Just mind your own business."

"O...Oi!" Red was taken back by that, "Wh...!" He stopped as Black turned to leave. "Wait...wasn't that...?" He, too, flashed back. To a time in Training where Inaba Strider had slapped his hand off in a similar manner after a failed mission, even saying the same, _"Mind your own business."_ "Could that guy be...?"

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"No Way! Come On! Seriously!?" Aigaron asked as he examined all of the loot Doronbus had collected. He even held a handful of it up to show the rest of the room. "Oh, that stings!" he cried out, and then hugged Doronbus. "You're the best subordinate a guy could ask for!"

Dogold coughed.

"Oh, Right," Aigaron got his composure about him, and spun around to explain to the room. "Debo Doronbus has always been one of my favorite monsters! When it comes to theft, he's a world champion!"

"Well done," Chaos said in an appraising manner. "Let us drive the most Privileged of humans into misery."

"So Aigaron gets another shot?" Dogold sparked as he stormed out of the room, "That ticks me off!"

"We don't get a lot of work, do we?" Luckyuro asked of Candelira as they watched Dogold exit.

"AHah!" Candelira laughed happily, "But think of it this way! Now we've got plenty of time to _Keep Smiling!"_ And with that, she skipped out after Dogold.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Come on..." Kaiyumi growled as she searched over the Battery Rack. "Where is it...?"

"What's up?" Caleb asked as he, Merry, Roxy, and Yumeji entered the room.

"Oh, Kyoryugers," She stood up and turned around to smile at them, though it was a weak smile. "I was thinking, the battles ahead might need you to use the power of the Kentrospiker." She motioned at the rack.

"One of the auxiliary batteries," Roxy guessed. "Neat idea!"

"Yeah, that," came Yui's voice as she walked up to join them, smiling briefly at them as she bowed quickly in greeting, then turned to Kaiyumi. "It's not on the firing range either."

"Did Callie report back yet?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Not yet she hasn't," Yui shook her head, then adjusted her lab coat, colored in a striking Violet color, with a flourish. "Stupid...How can we misplace an important piece of tech like that?"

"What?" Merry asked, then ran over to the Battery Rack and looked it over. "Where's 13?"

"That would be the Kentrospiker Battery," Kaiyumi said with a huff, "and it's the question I've been asking all morning."

The other three Kyoryugers ran over to look at the rack, and, indeed, the slot for Battery 13 was empty, the light on it's slot neither Green (Charged) nor Red (Charging)...Just simply Black (Empty Slot).

"Was it stolen?" Yumeji asked as he turned around.

"That's what we're running on right now," Kaiyumi said. "If Callie can't find it with the scanners, we're going to have to write it off as a lost cause and produce another Battery for it. But that will take a lot of time and effort...So if Deboss hasn't gotten their hands on it, finding it will be our Number One Priority..."

Caleb frowned slightly, but if he was going to say anything, it was cut off as the Angel Alarm sounded.

"Well," Merry said simply, "looks like it's time we go lock that Jail Bird up in his own cage!"

**ELSEWHERE!**

A man was painting on a canvas, unaware of the monster standing behind him even as it talked.

"What, if stolen, would you be sad to lose?" Doronbus asked.

"Well..." The man mused as he painted the building before him onto the canvas, "let's see...I'd have to say this scenery!" He said with a flourish of his brush. "If thus town was gone, I'd really miss it!" He returned to his painting as Doronbus laughed, and said, with a bow:

"Thank you for your honest answer!"

With that, he turned to leave...

**VRRRRRM! ****{DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, KIDS!}**  


"Huh?" Doronbus looked up just in time to get a beak-full of Red's Dinoschaser's front tire.

"THERE IT IS!" Red called out as he drove over Doronbus.

Doronbus spun around in confusion, barely managing to avoid Green as he drove at and around him.

As Pink came at him, he jumped over her, "Come on, just try to get me!" He spun around to face them, "here!"

"OFF YOU GO!"

Only to be confronted with Blue's Dinoschaser.

"OLE!" Doronbus flung his cape to the side as he dodged like a matador.

"You can keep fighting me, but it won't matter!" Doronbus said as the Kyoryugers dismounted and got into a fighting pose.

"MOVE!"

And then Black was jumping over a car, flipping through the air as he shot off at Doronbus before landing infront of the Kyoryugers.

"Blasting right through that cape of yours would solve my little problem, wouldn't it?" Black asked before snapping his fingers and pulling out the stolen Kentrospiker Battery.

"Ah- THat's-!" Blue began.

"Black had it after all," Pink continued.

"BRAVE IN!" Black activated the #13 battery, and inserted it into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! KENTROSPIIIIKAA!_**

Black Leveled it at Doronbus as the muzzles of the Revolver glowed bright blue.

"Wait!" Green tried to warn him, "Don't fire-!"

There was a massive overload of blue and black energy around the Gaburevolver- and then-

**_SPIKOOOOOOOOM!_**

Black went flying backwards from force of the explosion at the mouth of the Gaburevolver.

"CRAP!" Red shouted not a second before he jumped into the path of travel and caught Black- before he was caught along by the momentum and sent flying into the car that Black had just jumped over.

The Car exploded.

"Such splendid failure!" Doronbus laughed as the Kyoryugers went to see if their fellow Kyoryugers had survived. "Now, if you'll excuse me...!" He ran off.

Black's Revolver spat out the Kentrospiker battery all on its own, and he sat up even as the other three Kyoryugers, now powered down, came to help pull Red out of the car wreckage.

"Ahh..." Red laughed as he was pulled up by Merry and Yumeji. "Now that was brave...!" With a flash of the victory sign, Red powered down. "Don't worry about me! Owww..." Caleb grimaced, then looked up at the only still morphed Kyoryuger. "You okay, Black?"

Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

**THE LAB_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

All of the batteries save for Blacks had been returned to the recharging rack.

The red lights pulsed, indicating that the batteries were all charging.

That didn't matter at the moment.

What did matter was all the fussing Yui was giving to Caleb as she put a bandage over the left part of his forehead.

Yumeji, Roxy, Merry, and Callie just stared on with grins on their faces.

"...And even _if_ jumping into the line of fire was a _sane_ idea-" Yui was ranting- "that still doesn't excuse the fact that you ended up exploding someone's car **just** by crashing into it! That isn't even a thing anyone DOES, Caleborn!"

"C'mon, Yui...!" Caleb tried to protest, but seemed to fail as his cheeks took on a red shade similar to that of his Morphed Suit.

"I love how she's being all Tsuntsun by using his full first name," Merry remarked, "and yet being Deredere by treating his wounds with such care."

"I *think* he might be more distracted by the fact that she took off her coat before doing it," Roxy observed.

"Eh..." Callie said flatly, "It's nothing he's never seen before."

"Ehh?" Yumeji turned his head sharply. "What?"

"She always has her shirt half-unbuttoned when we're not in training," Callie explained. "Besides, that's armor from Alfheim Online she's got on. It's _designed_ to be eye catching."

And then came a sharp yell from across the lab, ending that conversation. Kaiyumi's temper seemed to have finally reached its limit.

"NO! If you had demorphed, we could have had your contact info *AND* we would have been able to call you in for the demonstration of the Kentrospiker battery _**WHERE WE EXPLICITLY TOLD EVERYONE!"**_ Kaiyumi poked a finger into the Kyoryuger's chest, **"DO. NOT. **_**EVER.**_** PUT. THE. KENTRO. SPIKER. BATTERY. INTO. A. GABUREVOLVER!"** The professor scowled, "Power Down. NOW."

"No." Black insisted.

"DO IT." Kaiyumi ordered. "Or so help me, Hepheastus, I will forcibly take that Gaburevolver of yours and _**TAKE THAT BATTERY OUT**_ myself."

"You can't," Black said, "or else you would have forced it before now."

"Oi," Caleb called out, "just power down already, Inaba."

Everyone did a double take at the boy's comments, and Black simply sighed in defeat, pulling out his Revolver and removing the battery.

There was a flash of light- and Inaba Strider stood there, grimacing slightly.

"I figured as much," Caleb smirked slightly. "Everyone chosen so far was from our Academy, so why break pattern with Black?"

"Did you think you were helping?" Inaba asked. "Save me the trouble next time, idiot."

"OI!" Merry growled, "You know, that attitude is why nobody likes you, jerk!"

"You misunderstand," Inaba said, "I can't stand watching people injure themselves with their own stupidity."

"Why you...!" Merry took a few steps forward, but was stopped by Yumeji, "You steal from us, and then keep on acting like this!?"

"My brother got injured trying to help you," Callie threw in, scowling at the boy.

"C'mon," Roxy tried to auspitize, "Calm down everyone! We're all friends here, right?"

"Friends?" Inaba asked, and walked his way over to the recharge rack, placing his batteries inside it before walking towards the elevator. "I don't need any!"

**"STOP."**

And, like a Christmas miracle, Inaba stopped.

Standing before him was Commander Shinji Ikari.

"..." Inaba scowled. "Out of my way, _Sir."_ He spat the Sir out.

"Is that how you were raised, kid?" Shinji asked.

"...What?" Inaba asked.

"Did your parents teach you to act like a stuck up prick who seemingly knows better than everyone else?" Shinji continued on. "I'm not going to allow that attitude in my Command structure anywhere. Not after all the stuff I went through as a kid."

"..."

"So tell me," Shinji narrowed his eyes, "what the hell happened this morning with that little freeze up in the mall warehouse?"

"..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what your grudge is with this monster." Shinji stood firm.

Inaba sighed. "You know my dad and mom are Terezie and Dirk Strider...From Xros Heart?"

Shinji nodded.

"When dad was offered the position to teach classes and students, he and mom left me with a friend of theirs. That guy and his daughter. He was an archeologist, so we traveled around a lot for those years in between, sometimes we even went to other worlds and dimensions...She and I sort of hit it off, but then Aincrad came back and Dad drafted me into classes." Inaba explained, "With the time differences between Aincrad and the Solar System, we never got to hang out that much. So, when dad gave us all that free day last week..."

"You went to see them?" Shinji guessed.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

**"His name was Mifune, and his daughter was Shiro. He was looking for a certain stone, an artifact from anicent times. So on that fateful day, I went to the dig site."**

At an ancient looking castle, somewhere in Europe, the miasma covered figure held up an amber stone in his silver armored hand.

**"By sheer luck, we'd found it, but..."**

"DAD!" The girl, Shiro, cried out from the ground as her father was held up by the Debo Monster, "Let him go!"

"HEHEHE!" The Monster laughed at their sorrow.

"INABA! SHIRO!" Mifune called out.

"Mifune..!" Inaba, by some fortune having found a hand pistol, was distraught with what he could do.

And then, he saw Mifune use his free hand to shove open a hole in the layers of the Cloak.

_'There! If I aim for that gap-!'_ Inaba leveled the handgun at the opening.

"Do it!" Mifune's subtle nod told him to fire.

And he did.

The bullet flew straight and true...

But the monster ducked at the last moment causing the bullet to bounce into the castle wall.

_**"I Missed."**_

And then- golden cable tendrils shot out of the cloak's fabric structure, and then stabbed straight into the man's chest- causing an explosion of blue sorrow energy to flow out.

_"DAAAAAAD!"_

And so they watched in slow motion as Mifune fell to the ground, dead.

Before either could react...

The Cloaked monster let off a wave of dark energy from the miasma cloud around him- sending Shiro and Inaba flying away, over the edge of the castle wall.

They fell...

_**"Parasagun was the one who saved me, but Shiro..."**_

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"She fell into a coma due to the speed we hit the ground," Inaba said simply. "All I want is revenge on that caped freak. I don't care about this 'team' nonsense. Not when it's the same thing my blood parents always preached about."

"So you're scare about losing a friend again," Shinji said simply. "You're worried you might miss another shot like that. But you know, Inaba? Until you can make that shot, you'll never stop regretting it." And with that, Shinji stepped away from the elevator, allowing Inaba access to it.

**MEANWHILE!**

"I think I'll steal all of the scenery this city has!" Doronbus cackled as he spread his feathery hands out wide and began sucking in the football stadium before him into his vault. "There! ALMOST THERE!"

**And then the Alarms sounded.**

"They're not done charging yet!" Kaiyumi reported.

"What do we do?" Merry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caleb asked as he stood up. "The five of us keep at it while the batteries charge."

"The five of us?" Inaba asked. "You're counting me in that?"

"You're an eternal optimist," Yui remarked with a sigh.

"I think it's worth a shot," Merry grinned, "and I'm just Verry glad to getting a chance to give that guy a Verry Merry Go Round!"

Callie laughed, and everyone cracked a grin.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Shoes hit the pavement at a run...

**"HOLD IT!"**

Caleb kicked at Doronbus's shoulder, cutting the Debo Monster's concentraion off and causing the half-sucked-in-building to snap back to normal with a rubber band 'sproing.'

Caleb landed along side Roxy, Merry, and Yumeji, smirking.

Doronbus rolled to a stop, and got up as Luckyuro and Aigaron showed up as backup. "Woaah... Now I have to start all over!"

"That really stings!" Aigaron protested, wiping away fake tears with his silvery hands. "GET THEM, PARAMONSTERS!"

The Ugly beasts emerged from the ground in a slime like teleport, and then charged at the Kyoryugers.

"WHOOPSIE!" Merry called out.

"YEAH!" Caleb grinned.

"YAY!" Roxy cried out.

"HUH!" Yumeji brandished a sword.

And with that- they ran forward to meet the Paramonsters.

"HOOYAH!" Merry punched a Paramonster, and then lifted one up and threw it to the ground, "BOOM!" A kick to another. "BOOM!" A punch to some more, "Hupsy Daisy!" She flung herself at a gaggle of Paramonsters with a body slam, **"MERRY DREAM SLAM!"**

Yumeji swung his sword around, slashing at Paramonsters, then used the sword to block an attack to his back. "Nice try!" He ducked and did a side swipe to the Monster's legs, and then spun around to deliver a backwards strike with the sword to another Monster.

"HAH!" Roxy delivered a set of kicks to some Paramonsters, and then did a roundhouse kick to one trying to get behind her. Then with a flury of motions too fast for the eye to follow, she took out some more Paramonsters before grabbing one kneeling on the ground by the head and then kicked up backwards into its face with a "Wow!" She gave a smile, and then did a forwards facing cartwheel into another Paramonster's face.

"RAAH!" Caleb smashed into a Paramonster, and then rolled to the ground before doing a break-dance spin into another monster's legs. He got up and delivered a series of punches to a Paramonster's face, and continued to dance his way around the lot of them.

"MERRY LARIAT!" Merry's attack was held back due to Aigaron grabbing her arm.

"No Way! Come On! Seriously!?" Aigaron then threw her to the ground, "So Weak!"

"Merry!" Yumeji ran in to block Aigaron's next attack, so that Merry could get up and attack- only for Aigaron to kick her away and then punch Yumeji in the face.

"Bad idea!" Aigaron wiped a tear away, "See?"

"HERE!" Luckyuro pushed Roxy away, and kept dodging her kicks and punches when she got close. "Hey! Hey!" Acting much like the kid Luckyuro was, he grabbed at Roxy's cheeks and pulled at them. "NYEEEE!"

"Stop that!" Roxy pulled away, only for the little-kid-like-monster to grab her and flip her to the ground.

"Luck you!" Luckuro cried out as he stomped down at her- only for Roxy to roll to the side. "Luck you!" he tried to stomp down again, and again. "Luck you, luck you!"

Caleb hit the ground as Doronbus flung him down, only to try to spin kick upwards at the flighty bird.

And then Doronbus grabbed him and flung him away.

The four Kyoryugers hit the ground and rolled to a stop as the three Deboss Legion Monsters laughed at them.

Caleb forced himself up, and ran at Doronbus. He threw a few punches, only to be grabbed and caught up in a grab similar to that morning.

And then came the blasts of energy to keep Aigaron and Luckyuro from advancing on the others.

"WHAT THE!?" Doronbus glanced around in surprise, and then saw Inaba walking towards them, gun level at the Monster.

"Inaba...!" Roxy grinned as she looked back at the boy in surprise.

"I knew you couldn't resist coming after this guy!" Caleb grinned.

"What's this?" Doronbus asked. "Come to save your friends?"

"Far from it," Inaba said coldly. "I'm here to have a word with the idiot you grabbed."

"Better not miss, then," Caleb remarked.

"I hope you're ready," Inaba said, "I'm having a bad day."

"Like hell I'm gonna die like this!" Caleb grinned. "Just take the shot."

Inaba's right hand twitched ever so slightly, and so he moved his left hand up to stabilize the Gaburevolver. _'Shiro...Lend me your strength.'_ He thought quietly. _'I don't want this idiot to die like your dad did...!'_

"W-Well if you're just going to stand there!" Doronbus remarked as he triggered the cape's tentacle function. "I"m gonna kill you both!"

Inaba's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't worry about me!" Caleb said, "Beat this guy, and you'll beat your past, too, Inaba!"

Inaba narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip- firing off a shot the instant he got it lined up.

The Energy blast sailed straight through the gap in the cloth- hitting the safe and sending the Debo Monster flying backwards as he let go of Caleb before continuing to sail right on past Aigaron and Luckyuro.

"WAH!" Luckyuro cried out, "UNLUCKY!"

Inaba ran forward and caught Caleb before he hit the ground.

"Hahah!" The Red Kyoryuger laughed.

"You alright?" Inaba asked as the other three got up to their feet.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, though grimaced as he rolled his right shoulder, "Maybe fire a little faster next time?"

"Here's what I came to say," Inaba said. "You guys're noisy, but thanks for putting up with my foolishness for this far. I'll try to keep that attitude of mine in check in the future."

"I guess this officially makes us a team then!" Caleb grinned.

"Alright then," Inaba smirked, "but if any of you die before I do, I'll kill you in return."

"Haha," Yumeji laughed, "now that's how we know we're a team now!"

"If we die though," Caleb added, "we die together. But that's never going to happen anyway!"

Merry, Yumeji, and Roxy all nodded in turn.

"Well," Inaba said as he pulled out four beast batteries and held them up, "I think the only one who's going to die today is this Debo Monster."

"Yeah yeah!" Roxy grinned as she grabbed her battery.

"Time to give Polly his crackers!" Merry grinned as she took her battery.

"I think you mean fire-crackers," Yumeji chuckled as he took his own battery.

"Let's do this, everyone!" Caleb said as he grabbed his battery last.

_*Cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (instrumental)*_

The five of them got into position, and held their batteries out: **"BRAVE IN!"**

In synch, they opened their revolvers and inserted the batteries.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

_**"KYORYU CHANGE!"**_ The samba beat played and they danced to the music. **"FIRE!"**

The five leaped up onto a nearby building's roof mid-morph, and struck their poses as Doronbus finally got to his feet.

"Oh my!" He hiccuped.

"Hear Our Roar!" Red shouted down. "The Fanged Hero!" He struck a pose, and a red explosion went up behind him.** "KYORYU RED!"**

"The Hot Shot Hero!" Black struck a pose, and a black explosion went up behind him. **"KYORYU BLACK!"**

"The Armored Heroine!" Blue struck her pose, and a blue explosion went up behind her. **"KYORYU BLUE! _CHE!_"**

"The Bladed Hero!" Green struck his pose, and a green explosion went up behind him. **"KYORYU GREEN!"**

"The Horned Heroine!" Pink struck her pose, and a Pink explosion went up behind her. **"KYORYU PINK!"**

The Five leaped down off of the roof top, shouting "ARMED ON!" as they backflipped down.

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

The five hid the ground with their special weapons and armored arms active, and struck their poses while shouting: "The Strongest And Bravest In History!"

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Red called out,

_**"KYORYUGER!"**_ The five of them struck a team pose, and a massive explosion went up behind them.

"I Don't Like this!" Aigaron, Doronbus, and Luckyuro ran...with the former two twoards the Kyoryugers and the latter as far away from them as he could get.

"It's gonna get Wild!" Red called out, "Just try to stop all five of us at once!"

And so they leaped into action- Blue and Green going towards Aigaron.

"Here!" Blue blocked the ax attack with her shield. "Whoopse!"

Green rolled under that as Aigaron leaped backwards to avoid a single strike...

Only to realize a second too late that it was a feint.

**"STEGOSHIELD PUNCH!"**

Aigaron went sliding backwards.

"NOW!" Blue called out, and Green ran up to jump onto and then off of her shoulders into the air to descend towards Aigaron.

"ZAKUTOR SLASHER!"

Sparkles of Blue-silver armor went flying in all directions.

"HEY!" Luckyuro cried out as he ran away from Pink. "Leave me alone!"

"No way!" Pink cried out, "I'm hungry for payback after you tried stepping on me earlier!" And then she jumped into the air towards the Luck obsessed kid.

"WAAH!" Luckyuro cried out and changed directions- somehow managing to move to just the right position that wound up having Pink land ontop of his hat.

"Huh!?" They both looked around in surprise, unaware of exactly what had just happened, "Where...?"

"Oh!" Pink caught on first, and so waved down although Luckyuro couldn't see it, "I'm up here!"

"Where are you!?" Luckyuro panicked. "WHERE?! WHERE!?" he floundered around unaware of his passenger.

"I said up here!" Pink said with an energetic huff, and then, "Hi!" She leaped up, and spun around, bringing her Drill up in a slash against the Monster. "DRICERA LANCE!"

"UNLUCKY MEEE!" Luckyuro barely managed to shed a layer of clothing off in time to make Pink think she'd destroyed him.

**KABOOM!**

Red and Black leaped forwards as Doronbus's latest reflected laser attack caused something to explode behind them,

Black fired off with his Armed On weapon, and Red prepared a punch with his Armed On Weapon.

"Come on!" Doronbus cried out in annoyance as he strugled to block the attacks as they came in.

"PARASA SHOT!"

Doronbus spun his way through the laser fire, "I'm not letting you take aim at me again!"

"Raah," Red growled as the other three Kyoryugers ran up to join them, "He keeps whipping that cape around!"

"What should we do?" Green asked while Blue rolled her one shoulder out.

"We're all together this time!" Red said with a laugh, "There's gotta be something we can do...!"

"Wait," Black realized something then, "That's it! We should try the Kentrospiker!"

"AH!" Red spun and pointed at Black for the good idea. "That's right!" He then spun around again to grab the Kentrospiker Battery out of hammer space. "Come on, everyone!" He held the battery out. **"BRAVE IN!"** He clenched his fist around the battery, "Combine your weapons!" And with that, he threw both the Battery up into the air.

The five weapons surrouded the Beast Battery, and attached themselves in the order of- Dricera Lance- Zakutor Slasher- Stego Shield- Battery- Parasa Shot- Gabutyra Fang- foming a massive, spike edged sword.

**_KENTROSPIIIIKA!_**

"KENTRO SPIKER!" The four Kyoryugers held their hands together into a square, which acted as a spring board for Red to jump onto and then leap up higher to grab the formed Weapon.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" He grabbed hold of it and then flung it straight down at Doronbus.

**_SPIKOOOOOOM!_**

The combined weapon suddenly was propelled forward as if a rocket, smashing through Doronbus and tearing that Cape to shreds in the ensuing explosion as the Spiker came back around like a boomerang for Red to catch and safely ride down to the ground.

"My Cloak of invincibility!" Doronbus cried out- and then exploded.

"Now that was _**BRAVE!"**_ Red remarked.

**A MINUTE LATER!**

"No way!" Aigaron lamented as he ran up to Doronbus, who was smoking, and barely even alive. "Come on, Seriously?!" Luckyuro was but a step behind him, already fishing for the watering can. "That really stings!"

"He just needs one more push!" Luckyuro said with glee as he pulled out the watering can. "Nutritious Joyro!" **_TADAH!_** "Up you gooo!" Luckyuro began watering the dead crow...

* * *

_**KABOOM!**_

Doronbus spread his wings high and wide as he grew rather tall.

"Again?" Red asked as the five of them stared up at the beast.

"We've gotta stop him!" Blue began, only for Black to hold out his arm.

"Wait, let me handle it." He pulled out a battery, activated it, "BRAVE IN!", and then threw it, "C'mmere, Parasagun!"

The battery grew, and summoned the Voltasaur around it with the familiar beam of transportation, discolored orange by the light ofn the setting sun.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

The Voltasaur landed on a rooftop, and jumped into the air with a spin, aiming it's tail at Doronbus and firing off laser beams through it.

Doronbus, taking all of that damage, screamed in pain, but managed to knock Parasagun away as he came down upon him.

Parasagun went flying- only to be caught by the tail with Gabutyra's mouth, who then gave a bit of a spin to let the Voltasaur down safely.

"Butting in again?" Black asked with a bit of amusement as he watched Zakutor join Gabutyra and Parasagun.

"Time for a Snap-Together Combination!" Red said with a spring in his step.

"Eh?" Black glanced at Red.

"C'mon!" Red said, "I bet it'll have awesome new powers!"

"I do recall Zakutor and Parasagun having a specific formation name," Green said. "Let's give it a try and see what we get."

"I usually don't care for the company of men," Black said with a shrug, "but I guess I can put up with you two."

* * *

The laser beams shot out- hitting Parasagun and Zakutor, then the three batteries shot out.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO!_** The batteres returned to their respective Voltasaurs.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

And then- that same samba beat from the Gaburevolvers played out as Gabutrya did a little dance of his own- transforming while Parasagun attached with the familiar mouth bite. **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

Zakutor then connected to the second shoulder port- also by biting down- **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With that- Gabutyra's legs twisted 90 Degrees to the left, completing the humanoid transformation.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The head flipped over where it was hidden from view, and then a helmet descended to attach ontop.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Mech was suddenly in a desert land scape, infront of the setting sun as a western theme played out. Walking forward as if preparing for a duel.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN WESTAARN! _YEEE_HAW!_**

With a line up and a pose, Kyoryuzin aimed forward and fired off a shot.

* * *

"Wow!" Pink cheered from below. "Gunman style, huh?"

"Gunman Gunman!" Blue made gun poses with her hands and pretended to fire off shots.

* * *

Black inserted his Gaburevolver into the control stick, and the trio shouted out: "Kyoryuzin Western!" And then mimed firing off a shot.

* * *

Doronbus fired off a wave of feathers.

Kyoryuzin Westerm dove to the side, rolling as it fired off shots not unlike a certain SPD Robot...

* * *

The trio continued to mime firing off blasts.

* * *

Kyoryuzin continued diving between the sunlit buildings, and then began jumping off of them, shooting at Doronbus as they went.

Kyoryuzin landed, and then continued to fire off shots.

Doronbus was molting feathers faster than the shots even came at him.

And then Kyoryuzin ran forward, and flipped over Doronbus.

* * *

"HAH!" The trio slashed downwards with their left arms.

* * *

And the Zakutor arm came down just the same as they descended- brilliantly framed by the light of the setting sun.

* * *

"Bring it on," Black said as they all struck their final poses.

"Kyoryuzin Western! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin roared, and then slashed through the air with Zakutor- creating a sphere of green energy that they brought Parasagun up to before... BAM! ...Firing off a shot of neon purple/green energy at Doronbus.

He exploded without so much as a chance to shriek.

And so Kyoryuzin struck their finishing pose.

* * *

"Maaan," Merry lamented as she and Roxy watched all of Doronbus's stolen goods rain down from the sky above them. "Returning all this stuff is going to be a real drag..."

"Yeah," Roxy agreed as she picked up a rather large diamond about as big as her hand. "But we get to admire some of it, I guess."

"Hey, do you see Inaba's friend's stone anywhere?" Merry asked.

"The orange amber thing?" Roxy glanced about. "No...I don't think so..."

"Man, he's gonna be mad...!" Merry glanced around.

"Nah, not really!" Inaba said as he, Yumeji, and Caleb walked up. "I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to you guys all the harder now!"

"So you're going to work with us even though you've gotten your revenge?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah," Inaba smiled, and it was a genuine one. "Shiro...Mifune...They wouldn't want me dwelling on the past. We've got a world to protect now, you know?" His smile turned to a smirk, "I'll keep it all safe, with my..." He held his hand up like a gun, "...Line of Fire."

Everyone broke into grins and laughter there.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"This sucks!" Aigaron said as he slumped to the floor. "I liked him enough to let him use my invincibility cloak!" He was flashing back to that moment...How underneath that cloak of Invincibility and thick cloud of Miasma was Aigaron himself. And then flashing back to handing Doronbus the cloak itself. "That stings...!" He wiped a tear away before pulling up a shiny silver tin with a crying face on it. He opened it up to reveal...! The glowing orange amber stone.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Super Serious Yumeji takes issue with Inaba's suddenly super-mellow aditude! And the Debos Legion is giving Cavities to the entire city! OWW! **NEXT TIME! BRAVE 5! CRACKABOOM! ANKIDON'S GOT CAVITIES!** And..._Who's this gal?_"

* * *

**A.N.: Once again, I lose the spell check mid-way through. Bizarre! We get a scene here of Strider at work, and we get properly introduced to Inaba, AKA: Kyoryu Black! ON ANOTHER NOTE: I'm working on a character sheet for the Kyoryugers! (Gold, Violet, and Pink completed!) Those'll be uploaded to my DeviantArt once I finish the whole batch. Keep in mind though, there'll be *some* spoilers for who I have chosen for Gold if I don't get that episode up here first. Also- Due to FF . Net's sudden lack of copy and paste from existing documents, I've got to do Xros-Uploading to AO3 differently for the rewrite of XWAU02... Not quite sure how I'm going to go about it just yet. I've got to try some things... Anyways! Thanks for reading! _DTC **


	5. Brave 5

"Brave in!" Red activated the #15 battery, and inserted it into his Gaburevolver.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA ALLOMERUS!_**

"Here, Caliber!" Blue said as she held up her StegoShield.

At the moment, our five assembled Kyoryugers were in a small gravel-yard, which was part of NERV's test track for the Beast Batteries.

While the team at NERV who developed the batteries knew what some of the individual batteries did, it was deemed that the Kyoryugers should discover what the batteries did for themselves when used in various ways against various objects.

Red spun the barrel on his Revolver and leveled it at the Stego Shield, then fired- releasing a continuous burst of fire that impacted the shield and sent flames spewing in various directions.

However, with there being a total of 23 Battery types at the present moment, some of them had powers that not even their creators knew what they did!

"So #15, Allomerus, shoots a high intensity fire blast," Black noted as he looked to his Mobuckle- which had a screen added to the front to act as a makeshift video phone. It was presently showing statistics on the Allomerus battery, which had the highest recorded temperature of 6800 Degrees Celcius just near the end of the last burst of flame!

"Hot hot!" Blue cried out as she shook her shield out.

"Oi, Inaba!" Red called out as he pulled the battery out. "Why are we doing all the testing?"

"Because you two are the most durable of us by far," Black remarked.

"Well, when you put it that way," Red shrugged.

Blue instead fell to her knees and put her hand onto her head, "Yeah! Well just because I'm the Armored Heroine doesn't mean that armor doesn't end somewhere!"

"Inaba's just gotten in the habit of delegating tasks that require actual effort," Green remarked.

"Not at all!" Black said as he pulled out a battery from the small case that contains them all, "We're just taking turns. You're up next, Green Boy!"

It was Battery #19.

"Green boy...?" Green spun on his heels, "Are you calling me a rookie?" **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN TUPERRRRANDA!_ **"Or are you simply mocking my suit color?" He growled as Black spun the revolver, and moved over. "Don't ignore me!"

Black quickly got up and moved to the side as Green summoned his Gaburicaliber. Green was caught off guard by this sudden motion and-

**_FLATTENED!_**

-Had his Gaburicaliber hit by the energy blast. "My Sword...!"

Everyone gasped as the solid steel weapon turned into a flat sheet of some flexible, rubber like substance.

"Tuperanda's beast battery makes things flat, like paper," Black observed, and brought up his Mobuckle to analyze the data while Pink circled Green to get a full 360 degree look at the sword.

"It's all floppy!" Pink remarked.

"Well, it'll be back to normal soon." Black then amended, _"Maybe."_

"You!" Green stormed over to black and hit him on the helmet with the floppy sword, "Stop joking around!" Black dodged away as Green swung again. "You've-!"

"Wait, Yumeji!" Pink called out as she watched Green chase Black across the field.

"Flat Boy!" Black taunted as he absconded away.

"Damn you, Inaba!" Green roared in anger, uncaring as Pink tried to hold him back.

Meanwhile, Blue and Red just stared on with concern, unaware of the NERV Commander watching them on top of a nearby ledge.

"They have a lot of work ahead of them," Shinji remarked. "Their bravery lacks a certain Unity at the moment."

_"Picky as ever, I see,"_ Said a female voice in German from behind him. Shinji glanced over his shoulder, spotting one red head scientist, Asuka Langley Sohryu-Ikari, standing there with a smirk on her face with a strange, robotic looking dog in red armor standing at her side. _"But I think they're in a better place then we were."_

"That they are, Asuka," Shinji said in whatever default language this story is broadcast in.

The woman's smirk turned into a genuine smile.

**THE LAB_ _ _| A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

Yumeji finished polishing the sword that had regained it's full Three-Dimensions of thickness, weight, and sharpness, and glanced over at Caleb.

"What's up, Yumeji?" Caleb asked. "C'mon, cheer up!"

"It fixed itself soon enough," Yumeji said, "I don't need to cheer up." He hefted his sword a bit and examined his reflection in its surface.

"Inaba's a nice guy once you get to know him," Caleb said.

"I'm aware of that," Yumeji said, "but regardless of his value to the team or his hidden depths of character, I find his attitude galling." And with that, Yumeji got up and started to walk away.

"Well, you're both strong guys! A little conflict is natural," Caleb shrugged. "You'll get along sooner or later."

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH: **

**Callie Grey, ****Yui Kirigaya,**  


_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single form: KYORYUUUUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five un-morphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 5! CRACKABOOM! ANKIDON'S GOT CAVITIES!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"THIS IS GREAT!" Candelira cried out as her tower glowed. "Master Deboss finally chose me!" She spun around in glee, and then started dancing with Luckyuro as her tower spat up a monster in a burst of confetti.

It was a chef outfit wearing, stitched up, teddy bear-like faced monster with a wide smile of grinning teeth. "You can call me Debo Patissiyay!" It said with a holding up of it's whisk like right hand and it's icing gun like left hand.

"That stings!" Aigaron lamented, "What can this one do?"

"Well, you see!" Candelira skipped over to her monster, and explained, "I pulled his soul out of time from a place that our Benefactor thought might be useful! He can make delicious cakes!"

"Indeed!" Patissiyay said with a bow and a chuckle, "My chocolate cake is simply the best there is, however I can make any kind of cake at all!... Just don't ask me to make anything with potatoes though! I hate the damned things."

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| A RECENTLY SET UP PASTRY/BAKERY SHOP_ _ _|**

The Line stretched out the door, down the street and around the corner.

"Is the cake here good?"

"It's super good!"

The tables were all packed with various people eating various types of cake.

The workers, however, were not really the workers- as we get to see when one of them goes back into the back to get more cakes for the display shelf.

They were in fact shape-shifting Monzaemon, although they seemed to have been infected by Paramonsters, due to their faces being replaced with Paramonster masks.

In the corner of the kitchen, were the tied up chefs who truly worked there, and working the table was Patissiyay.

"I dunno how I feel about serving humans like this..." Luckyuro commented with a dejected attitude as he watched this.

"Keep Smiling, Luckiero!" Candelira said.

"It's Luckyuro..." The boy remarked quietly.

"I mean, look at them!" She continued on. "They're so happy!" She clapped her hands as she watched some of the pink miasma rise into the air. "I bet the Happiness Gauge at the Frozen Castle is going through the roof!"

"I just love making people smile!" Patissiyay said cheerfully, and then froze when he saw a Para-Monzaemon bring in a sack of potatoes. "NO! NO! What Did I say!" He shouted, "No Potatoes! NO POTATOES AT ALL!"

"...Wow," Luckuro remarked, "he sure hates his Potatoes..."

**AT THE PALACE_ _ _|**

"We're gathering joy at an impressive pace," Chaos remarked as the meter flowed steadily to the top...

"What the...?" Dogold remarked.

The Meter was suddenly shooting down.

"WHAAA!" Aigaron cried out suddenly, "My Tower!"

Indeed- the Sorrow Gauge was rising up quickly in Joy's place.

**THE BAKERY_ _ _|**

"They're all crying!" Candelira cried out as she watched everyone suddenly keel over at the pain they were suddenly experiencing. "What happened!?"

And then- the Kyoryugers ran in to investigate everyone's crying.

"Kyoryugers!" Luckyuro gasped, "Unluckyyy!"

"My teeth hurt!" A kid said to Caleb.

"Your teeth...?" Caleb held the kid's head steady and glanced into his mouth.

His teeth were all covered in a thick purple miasma that seemed to be chewing into the teeth like...

"I can't even comprehend the gravity of these Cavities!" Merry lamented as she observed all of this.

"MERRY!" The other four Kyoryugers berated her for the poorly timed unintentional pun.

"Ah! Sorry!" Merry bowed quickly to the pained customers, "That must have sounded terrible!" She apologized to a kid, "I wasn't trying to crack a joke!"

With that, Caleb drew his Gaburevolver and spun on the kitchen door, "Deboss! Show yourselves!"

Candelira and Luckyuro came out through the door, wailing away, "It wasn't us! It wasn't us!"

"Wha'd'ya mean it wasn't you!? You're right here!" Merry asked as she and the others drew their Gaburevolvers.

"We were making everyone happy with our sweets!" Candelira said.

"That's ridiculous!" Yumeji growled, and shoved his gun forward an inch.

"But it's true!" Luckyuro said, "We wanted _**JOY**_ today! Not Sorrow or Rage!"

"You two aren't working alone though!" Inaba said as he shifted his gun's angle and fired off at the monster- Patissiyay- hiding behind the counter.

"See?" Caleb said, "There's the monster!"

And then- Suddenly Patissiyay roared and spat out a set of fake teeth- revealing the ones beneath to be rotten and decayed.

Candelira and Luckyuro screamed in terror.

"And he DEFINITELY has something to do with cavities!" Roxy remarked.

"This is all a misunderstanding!" Candelira and Luckyuro insisted- "He wasn't like that before! We swear!"

"No!" Patissiyay said in... a decidedly deeper voice. "They're right." Candelira and Luckyuro turned towards it in surprise. "I gave 'em all cavities!" And with that- he ran out the door.

"WAIT!" Inaba and Yumeji ran out after him.

"Merry, Roxy!" Caleb said as he confronted Candelira and Luckyuro, "Take care of the victims! I'll deal with these two!"

"Right!" The two girls nodded, and went to the back of the room to deal with the poor cavity rich folks.

"Now then..." Caleb said as he pulled out his Mobuckle and activated it's call-base function, "Explain to me exactly what happened here!"

"Gulp!" Luckyuro gulped.

**OUTSIDE! (And a Little bit later!)**

Patissiyay was shot in the back as Green and Black chased after him.

"Your mayhem ends now!" Green said.

"I'll rot your teeth out, Kyoryugers!" Patissiyay said with a growl. "You damned kids...! You're the kids of those Cross Beaters who put me out of a job!"

"...What-?" Black and Green suddenly had to dodge out of the way- as a row of laser blasts shot out of Patissiyay's mouth and hit the tree behind them.

"CAREFUL!" Red cried out as he ran up, "If you get hit by one of those, it'll rot your teeth!" But before he could do much more- the Para-Monzaemon ran up to confront him. "WOAH!"

Black and Green got to their feet.

"Alright, you're up, green boy," Black said, with a grab of the boy's shoulder, "If you wanna give someone cavities, start with him!" And with that, he threw Green out between him and Patissiyay.

"What the hell-!?" Green shouted in alarm.

"AH! The Tsurugi boy!" Patissiyay cackled, "First I'll start with the one kid whose parents were there on that day-!" And he shot a beam out.

Green quickly drew his sword and blocked it.

"FEH!" Patissiyay shot more beams out- and Green blocked them all until suddenly- "DAMN YOU!" -he gave up and ran at them.

"Alright!" Black said, "I've figured it out!" He shoved green to the side, and aimed his Gaburevolver at Patissiyay. "Good job!"

"You Idiot!" Green shoved him right back. "I've had enough of your clowning-!"

Patissiyay hit them both with his whisk arm- repeatedly- knocking them to the ground.

"What are you two doing!?" Red shouted as he knocked the last Para-Monzaemon down, and ran towards them.

"Damn it!" Patissiyay swore, and then absconded.

"DAMN IT!" Red stomped his foot on the ground as Blue and Pink ran up, "He got away!"

"Are you okay?" Pink asked as she helped Black up.

"Yumeji, you alright?" Blue asked Green.

They stood there all for a few seconds recovering before- suddenly- their communicators went off.

_"Kyoryugers,"_ Kaiyumi said, _"please return to base immediately. DO NOT CHASE THE MONSTER!"_

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"That monster is the revived spirit of a Digimon we fought during the Code Crown War," Kaiyumi explained to the Kyoryugers. "A Digimon formerly known as WaruMonzaemon."

"Candelira said that she pulled the spirit of a chef out of the void for this plan," Caleb explained, "she wasn't expecting him to have his own personal vendetta against us and go awol."

"So wait..." Merry said as she pinched her nose. "She wasn't lying when she said she was after Joy and NOT pain?"

"So why did he suddenly flip out like that?" Roxy asked.

"That would be because of us-" Came Shinji's voice as he, Callie, Yui, and Asuka came walking up. "Or specifically, because of Ankydon."

"Ankydon?" The Kyoryugers asked in surprise.

"The Seventh Voltasaur," Asuka said, holding up a cyan colored battery with the number 7 on it. "He's been under development in Germany for the last few months, which I oversaw personally, and we had just shipped him here today."

"His arrival also lead to the creation of a Sixth Kyoryuger," Kaiyumi said, "or would have, had the introduction gone properly."

"Let me guess..." Yumeji began.

"Ankydon was hit by one of those ParaMonzaemons when we activated his beast battery," Yui spoke up, and not without a major scowl on her face.

"Ankydon has since gone quiet, unable to function due to the severe pain he's experiencing," Asuka said, "we couldn't introduce him to either of the potential Pilot candidates."

"...Yui and Callie?" Caleb asked.

"Yup," The two girls nodded.

"Due to the sudden timing," Kaiyumi said, "we've figured out that WaruMonzaemon's sudden attack timed with Ankydon's attack."

"It's all my fault," Callie said quietly, "if I hadn't been so distracted...!"

"It's not your fault," Yumeji said, "we would have taken that monster down already if Inaba hadn't been screwing around again." He glared at Inaba.

"Heh," But the boy just laughed and placed a hand on Yumeji's shoulder, "Come on, lighten up. That was something only you could handle, Green Boy!" He then patted Yumeji on the head- which the other boy knocked off with a hand gesture.

"So you're saying I'm only useful as a shield?" Yumeji asked.

_"Sheeshe, everyone! We're all friends here,"_ Asuka said, rather loudly, in German. "Don't fight just because of some poor communication issues. Just take a step back and-"

"It's not a matter of communication!" Yumeji snarled, "The enemy- an old enemy at that- has escaped and a Voltasaur is injured because of it!" He started pacing the room, "We're in serious trouble, and yet two of you insist on this constant play-mode attitude!" He turned on Asuka, "Who the hell are you anyways?!"

"She's my wife," Shinji said simultaneously as Asuka jabbed a thumb at him and remarked; "He's my husband."

"..." Yumeji's mouth opened for a moment- then closed- and opened again...Then closed and opened and close and opened and so on for a few more moments as everyone watched what he did next expectantly.

"Ahhem," Yui coughed politely, "at any rate. This Monster...WaruMonzaemon? He's seeking revenge, isn't he?"

"Against the former Xros Heart team members who were there in Sweets Zone," Kaiyumi nodded. "He'll probably go after anyone from that day that he can find, and was going after you all first as a sort of round about revenge. I've already informed most of the team from that time, and thankfully they're all mostly off world on Aincrad or the Digital World. There are a few in Tokyo-3 still, however, and I've got Section 2 Agents watching them for the moment, plus the scanners are keeping a track on his location. If WaruMonzaemon makes his move towards any of the old Xros Heart members, we'll know soon enough."

"Right, and Yumeji," Yui turned to the boy, "the monster didn't escape. We pulled you back here so we could inform you of the threat he poses. We've got the Angel sensors online and tracking his every move. He hasn't teleported away yet, so we can stop him at any point we like."

"..." Yumeji said nothing to that, frowning as he realized that he'd been rather over-reacting.

"And goofy behavior or not," Asuka said, "we'll stop him. Because that's what we always do here at NERV."

"We put the monsters down," Shinji concluded, "and if we happen to do it in a silly way, then that's just fine."

"That's great then," Inaba spoke up, smiling as he said, "I'll just be the team's dedicated goofball then."

"Every good team needs one," Caleb smiled.

"Aw," Merry lamented, "and here I thought I was the team goof."

"You can be the team joke writer!" Roxy spoke up, "You can make us all laugh when we're down!"

"Hey yeah!" Merry grinned, then turned to the still sad Callie, "Hey, cheer up, Calie! We can't see that Ten-thousand-watt smile of yours from ten-thousand leagues under the sea!"

"...Eh?" The girl blinked her green eyes. "What...?"

"Indeed," Inaba nodded, "we can't be all grimaces and frowns when we've got a cavity making monster on the loose. Gotta laugh the pain away." And with that, he turned to leave, "But anyways. If we've got it's signal locked down, I'm gonna go hunt it down before he can make any sudden moves."

Yumeji remained silent for a few moments, thinking these events over, then said, "Wait Inaba."

"Hm?"

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

**THE CITY STREETS_ _ _|**

Patissiyay, having shed his chef's apron and jacket, began shooting decay blasts out of his Icing arm at the buildings. "AHAHA! DECAY! DECAAAAAY!"

"There you are...!" Inaba said as he caught up to the monster. "Brave in!" **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" The dance followed with the blaster being aimed at the unaware monster's back. **"Fire."** The energy blast shot out- hit Patissiyay- and whipped back to morph Inaba into "The Hot Shot Hero! Kyoryu Black!"

"Kyoryuger...!" Patissiyay snarled as he spun around. "It's time I gave you cavities!"

"I know how those powers work!" Black said as he began dodging the decay blasts from Patissiyay's mouth. "It's those teeth!" He then charged up to Patissiyay and fired his Gaburevolver into the monster's rotten teeth...!

"NAH!" The shot bounced off straight into Kyoryu Black's chest, sending him back to the ground. "It'll take more than that to crack these teeth of mine!" He then shot a Decay Blast at Kyoryu Black and hit his mouth dead on.

"GAAHH!" He cried out in surprise, "That hurts! This seriously sucks!"

**"TIME TO DIE!"** Patissiyay brought down his whisk upon the prone Kyoryu Black.

_**CLAK!**_

The whisk was caught by Yumeji's Gaburicaliber.

"HUH?" Patissiyay glanced to the side just in time for Yumeji to slip in from the side to stand inbetween him and Kyoryu Black and slash away- sending the monster stumbling to the side.

"Green boy...!" Black said through pained teeth.

And then Yumeji ducked as Roxy, Caleb, and Merry fired away with their Gaburevolvers.

Patissiyay fell to the ground from the repeated shots in shock.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"You wanted him to attack me so you'd have a chance to analyze his powers," Yumeji said. "You believed that I was skilled enough to parry each shot."

"Yeah," Inaba nodded. "The number of lights he shot matched the number of teeth he had. It's dangerous, but the only way is to smash his teeth after he's taken his shots."

"Honesty if a virtue if we're working together as a team," Yumeji said as he offered his hand, "so I'll be honest with you. I realize now that sometimes we need to act before we explain... If we're going to work together, I'll need to accept that while that mind of yours may seem goofy on the surface, it's got a hidden track in there analyzing things. So if in the future you do something like that, I'll try not to hold it against you."

"Well said," Inaba smiled and took that offered hand in a handshake. "In the future, I'll try to make sure I don't do something like that again. It feels out of character somehow."

"You mean like you were just going to do facing that guy alone?" Yumeji asked.

"Hey, I have a plan; I just haven't said it aloud yet!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Somehow I doubt crippling yourself with cavities was a part of the plan," Yumeji said as he offered his hand down to Black.

"Yeah, well," Black took Yumeji's hand and pulled himself up, "it was plan C, alright?"

"C as in Cavities?" Merry asked with a grin as she, Roxy, and Caleb approached.

"Yeah," Black started to laugh, only to stop due to the pain.

"RAAH!" Patissiyay got to his feet.

"Everyone," Caleb said, "let's transform."

"Right!" The other three took their positions, and Black just stood there to the side nursing the pain from his mouth. "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" The dance came and the Gaburevolvers went into the air. "FIRE!"

The four brightly colored spandex- _**"THEY'RE NOT** SPANDEX!"_ Asuka and Kaiyumi shouted across the fourth wall- Plug Suits appeared on the teens in flashes of light.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red called out. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Black started, "KYORYU -OWOWOWOOW!" He fell to his knees.

"It's alright," Green said, "Don't force it. He's Kyoryu Black."

"Yeah..." Black agreed.

"Next," Green said.

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Blue struck her pose. "KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green shouted, "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink concluded, "KYORYU PINK!"

**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY! **(ow)" The Five called out. **"VOLTASAUR TEAM! **_(eeeeh)_ **KYORYUGER! **_(kyoryugaaa,,)_**"**

Black was groaning on the ground by the finish of this, drawing the concern of the rest of his team.

"You okay?" Red asked.

"Just won't go away, will it!?" Patissiyay asked.

"AHHEM!" Red struck his final pose and called out, "We're Getting Wild! Try and stop us!"

"GET OUT HERE!" Patissiyay shouted, "PARAMONZAEMONZ!"

The Kyoryugers ran into battle to quickly dispatch the monsters.

Red danced his way through them.

Blue activated the Gaburicannon.

Pink gave about twice as many kicks as the poor monsters could take.

Green used his sword to block attacks and then attack with increased force.

Black...despite the pain holding him back...still managed to get his shots off okay...

At first.

Then the ParaMonzaemonz caught him, and surely would have finished him off for good if Green hadn't charged in to save him.

"You didn't need to.." Black began.

"Didn't I?" Green asked.

"Thank you," Black said.

Red, Blue, and Pink ran up and activated their Gaburevolvers **_VAMOLA!_** firing off shots at the monster's mouth that rebounded straight at them.

"Three shots didn't work?" Black asked as he watched the trio roll to a stop.

"Is that all you've got?" Patissiyay asked.

"That's it...!" Black had an idea, pulling out a Parasagun Battery and handing it to Green. "Use this in your Gaburicaliber."

"I get it," Green said as he took the battery. "Combine our powers, right?"

"If you don't wanna fight!" Patissiyay shouted, "Then GET SOME CAVITIES!"

"Brave In!" Green inserted the Parasagun battery, and activated the lever to power up the sword.

"He's got six more shots," Black noted.

"Got it!" And so Green ran forward.

ONE- TWO- Shots fired and blocked.

THREE- Blocked with a back slash.

FOUR- FIVE- shattered with the glowing blade.

SIX- Green Closed the distance with the final shot blocked.

**_VAMOLA!_**

The next slash hit Patissiyay's mouth- and teeth went flying.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE SLASH!"

Multiple sword strikes came in- and when the dust settled- Patissiyay's mouth was devoid of teeth.

"M-My teeth!" The pastry chef cried out.

"Here!" Green threw a battery to Black.

"Yeah, I've got it!" Black said as he caught it.

"Brave In!" In went the Zakutor Battery. **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN ZAKTOR!_ "ZYUDEN BAVE FINISH!"**

Green dove out of the way at the last second.

**_ZAKU ZAKUUUUUUOOOOOM!_**

"Yosh!" Green snapped his fingers as the monster exploded.

"Hey!" Black shook his head suddenly, "The pain's gone!" He snapped his fingers, "Good job, boy!"

"So I've got to change my suit color now?" Green asked jokingly. "Well, I guess that's an improvement at any rate."

And then Luckyuro came up with the Watering can- and before he could even say the name or the "TADAH!" could play, Patissiyay grabbed the can from the boy and dumped its contents over his head, then he grew big- and regrew his teeth.

"His teeth are back!" Roxy lamented.

"Let's use the Samba!" Red said as he drew a battery.

"BRAVE IN!" Red, Blue, and Pink activated their batteries, and summoned their Voltasaurs.

Simultaneously- Dricera and Stegotchi attached themselves to Gabutyra.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI DRICERA!_**

The hips spun around.

**_HA HA!~ SIM HA HA!_**

The helmet attached itself as Patissiyay laughed at them.

**_KYOOOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_**

Kyoryuzin sped forward through the oncoming barrage of lasers that Patissiyay shot at them- and shield bashed the monster in the face- only to be bounced back.

* * *

"This creep's cavities are even more powerful now...!" Red remarked.

* * *

Green and Black looked up at the battle above them with concern.

"What can we do?" Green asked.

_"Kyoryugers!"_ Yui spoke up then over the communicator.

"Yui?" Black asked. "What's up?"

* * *

"You two should be able to board Kyoryuzin too, and activate the Samba mode's secret weapon with a five person synchronization!" Yui said as she tapped a few keys on the console, bringing up a window above her as she monitored both the battle in the city as well as a live feed on the unconscious Ankydon.

* * *

"Sounds good to me," Black said. "C'mon, Boy!"

"Right," Green nodded, "thanks, Yui. And tell the Commander's wife that I'm sorry for"

_"Tell her yourself later!"_ Yui remarked. _"Save the city now!"_

Kyoryuzin was sent stumbling backwards from a whisk punch.

* * *

_"Caleb!"_ Black's voice came in over the intercom. _"We're coming on board! Use Allomerus to keep him off of you!"_

"Right!" Red nodded, and grabbed a battery, "You've got it! BRAVE IN!"

He turned to his right and threw the battery on past Blue.

* * *

Gabutyra's mouth opened, and the Giant Beast Battery shrunk down and vanished as the Allomerus battery grew to fit the gap/

**_GABURINCHO! ALLOMERUS!_**

* * *

"HAAAH!" The Kyoryugers threw their right hands forward-

* * *

And An intense burst of flame shot out of Gabutyra's mouth.

**_BUUUUURN!_**

Patissiyay tried to shield himself.

* * *

Green and Black's platforms appeared inside Kyoryuzin, and Green and Black appeared on them a moment later.

"Now we're all together!" Pink cheered.

* * *

Stegotchi's eyes lit up brightly, and he roared, **"STEGOOOCHEE!"**

* * *

"Stegotchi says we need to combine our powers!" Blue spoke up, suddenly understanding the beast from inside the control room's center- it's floor glowing a bright yellow.

"The five of us..." Red clenched his fist, and punched it forward. "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin did the same.

**_VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE!_**

The shield underwent a transformation- transforming into a spiked sword!

* * *

"IT'S GETTING WILD!" The five shouted as they drew their Gaburicalibers.

* * *

"VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE!"

A slash- and a slash- and a SLASH- and the teeth were knocked out of Patissiyay's mouth.

"My teeth bit the dust!" The monster lamented.

* * *

"NOW!" Red swung his sword.

"PENTABLADE!" The five shouted...

* * *

Kyoryuzin drew a circle in the air.

"BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Five SLASH!ed down.

* * *

Kyoryuzin SLASH!ed across.

Patissiyay exploded.

* * *

The Kyoryugers cheered.

"We did it," Black said as he and Green motioned a high five from across the room.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _| A WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

"Welcome back!" Yui greeted the five as they returned.

"The city's gone back to normal now...!" Caleb greeted. "Everyone's teeth have stopped hurting!"

"How's Ankydon?" Roxy asked.

"Well...that you see..." Yui grimaced, and brought up a video feed of the boat yard where Ankydon resided...

And was presently thrashing about wildly.

"It seems that some other malignant force hitched a ride with WaruMonzaemon from the afterlife," Yui said, "and that is what was used on Ankydon."

"...We've got to get down there right away then!" Yumeji began.

"The Professor, Commander, and his wife are down there right now," Yui shook her head, "and I was told to make sure you guys got your batteries recharged before going down there."

"Alright then," Roxy clenched her hands into fists. "But then we're going down there and getting Ankydon fixed!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"The New Voltasaur Ankydon is under a Virus' control? Plucky Roxy tries a huge jump on the Deinochasers! And the Deboss Legion are...doing what exactly? Next time! **BRAVE 6! STOOOP! KYORYU CYAN SMASHES IN!** _What a babe...!"_

* * *

**A.N.: You could say that Quartzmon _baked_ up quite the plan there, telling Candelira to pull WaruMonzaemon's spirit from the afterlife so he could get his revenge on Xros Heart... Heh. This was a bit of a spur of the moment idea here, actually. When I was writing Patissiyay's introduction (And can I just say? I *_LOVE*_ that name), I just was struck upon the idea to make him WaruMonzaemon brought back to life! So, I made it so, Number One! Heh... I'm not so sure if Green and Black's interactions came through as smoothly as they did in the original Kyoruger episode, but oh well! BTW: Be sure to check out "Adventures in Babysitting A-Xros Time and Space!" It's one of those short-story type stories that I mentioned before. The first "File" is already there, and should give you all some insight on what's been happening just before the story began.**


	6. Brave 6

The Cyan Voltasaur, Ankydon, roared and swung its tail around wildly as an ominous purple glow flowed from its Beast Battery.

**_DON DON! ANNNNKYDON!_**

The boat that was hit tilted over dangerously- and then exploded in the water.

"Damn it..." Asuka growled as she watched this all from the safety of a hilltop overlooking the harbor.

"Can't we do something?" Callie asked.

"Unless his Beast Battery drains out," Asuka said, "we can't."

Ankydon roared, satisfied that everything had been sufficiently flattened, and then dove towards the nearest source of open dirt and began digging down underground.

"And...he's gone..." Asuka muttered a string of obscenities in German.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH: **

**Callie Grey, ****Yui Kirigaya,**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech:

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 6! STOOOP! KYORYU CYAN SMASHES IN!**

* * *

"I'm the older brother for the sibling comedy duo, the _Ten Brothers_!" Said a man on stage into a microphone.

"You're the younger one!" the other man on stage countered.

"Sigh," Luckyuro lamented as he and Candelira hid at the top of a stage where a comedy competition was going on. "Thank's to that vengeful spirit, everyone who ate our cakes got cavities."

"Yeah..." Candelira sighed, then got an idea and stood up. "Okay! What we need right now is a SONG!"

"Eh?" Luckyuro looked up in surprise as Candelira jumped over the railing and began singing:

_"Dee, Dee, Dee, Destruction!"_

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, Luckyuro included.

"What's this supposed to be?" He asked.

_"Ex, Ex, Ex, Extinct you should gooo!"_

The crown began to run away, only to head head first into a cloud of thick purple miasma.

"Magnificent, General of Joy!" came an echoing voice from the cloud as it solidified into a semi-transparent illusion.

"Oh!" Candelira stopped in surprise, "And just who are you to know my title!?"

"The Illusion let off a wave of miasma to cause the crowd to fall unconscious, and said, "Why don't we work together? Behold, my offering to you..."

"Huh?" Candelira looked around in surprise as pink energy lifted up off of the people.

"Look Look!" Luckyuro cried out, "They're having such happy dreams! They're just bursting at the seams with Joy Aura!"

Candelira cried in joy, "So cool!"

"This sleeping sickness is just one of my powers," the Illusion said, "with this one, I make humans fall into a deep slumber, full of sweet dreams! Perfect for a woman such as yourself, is it not?"

"Lucky!" Luckyuro remarked.

"You still haven't told me your name, and you surely want something in return," Candelira said, "so tell me your name and what you want from us, and I'll consider your offer!"

**NERV HQ _ _ _|**

"Ankydon needs to be found pronto," Commander Shinji Ikari said to everyone in the control room before him, all members of the Voltasaur Project included. "To that end, I'm ordering all sensors to be calibrated to locate Ankydon wherever he is, and I want manned search teams out on the streets to locate the missing Voltasaur."

Kaiyumi spoke up next to add a sense of urgency to the matter, "We need to have to find Ankydon for other reasons beyond simply rescuing him. The Beast Battery within Ankydon presently is the only functioning one of the Number Seven Batteries, preventing us from using a Gaburevolver to morph someone into Ankydon's pilot and take the controls back from whatever is possessing him."

"If we can get Ankydon under control even for a moment," Shinji said, "we can take the Battery out and get Ankydon's Pilot Partner in there, hopefully preventing an exaggerated encounter. Any questions?" Merry raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"So how're we gonna exorcise the ghost possessing Ankydon?"

Nobody had an answer for that.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"About time we got one of these!" Yui remarked as Kaiyumi presented two Gaburevolvers to her and Callie.

"Since both of you are potential pilots for Ankydon," Kaiyumi explained, "I'll give you both revolvers- one of them is the one I've been keeping on hand since the invasion began, though, so it might not synch with Ankydon properly."

"How come?" Callie asked as she picked one and a holster up.

"I've been using it to conduct tests on a different pair of Voltasaurs, Number 6 and Number 9, more so the latter than the former due to...well...Issues with the mental interface and synchronization," Kaiyumi shrugged. "Long story short I had to develop a specific wrist mounted morpher design for Voltasaur 6 as it isn't compatible with the Gaburevolver design."

"Voltasaur Nine is Plezuon, right?" Yui asked as she inspected the Revolver she'd picked up.

"Um...Right?" Kaiyumi frowned, "I hadn't officialized that name in the database yet though so how...?"

"You wrote it on this one," Yui said simply and showed the bottom of the revolver's handle- indeed, it said "Plezuon-09 Test Revolver."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Kaiyumi laughed slightly, "just ignore it for now. It shouldn't be too much of an issue considering that just getting that battery out first is all that's important for now. Force synching a Pilot isn't what any of us want in this project."

"I understand that," Yui said, "but somehow it feels like we're tempting luck by giving me an already synched-up morpher. Is Plezuon even anywhere near operational yet?"

"Eight, Nine, and Ten are all still in the armor application phases," Asuka said as she and Shinji entered the room. "Six is nearly complete though. Finding a pilot for it will be an issue though."

"Why's that?" Callie asked.

"Voltasaur Number Six is the only Voltasaur that _flies_," Shinji said simply.

"Oh," Yui blinked, "you mean only people with the mental aptitude for flying are able to synch with it? In that case I can-"

"It's not that," Kaiyumi cut the girl off before she could volunteer to be Voltasaur 6's Pilot. "You can fly with wings from your back, yes, but the problem is that the Pilot for Six needs to be able to synch with the Voltasaur at a much higher level than the other Voltasaurs due to it's personality."

"It's simply is too stubborn to accept anyone that wasn't flying from birth," Asuka added. "I've tried synching with it myself _just_ to ask it why it wasn't getting along with the temp pilots and it practically electrocuted me in the process of trying to kick me out for not being 'the one', lousy ungrateful..." Asuka trailed off into a string of German curses and insults.

"We think there might be some cross time contamination going on," Shinji added, "as soon as Kaiyumi finished the Gold Morpher, it was stolen by a boy appearing and disappearing in a flash of blue light."

"Right out from my hands too," Kaiyumi grumbled. "If those damned things weren't so complicated to build, I swear..."

The three adults then leaped into what sounded to be the middle of a long standing, continuing "conversation."

Yui and Callie shared a concerned glance and a shrug, and sneaked away to the battery rack to grab a few auxiliary batteries.

"So did you know anything about the Gold Morpher being stolen?" Callie asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," Yui shook her head, "the professor hasn't given me full clearance access to everything. All I knew about Voltasaur Six was that its batteries give off powerful electrical shocks. The name for it isn't even listed."

"Electro shocks, eh?" Callie asked as she picked up the #14 Stymero battery. "What about this one?"

"Um...14...Stymero...mero...meromero..." Yui giggled, "it replicates the Angel Lilith's Inhibition Lowering Wave. Basically, it makes you fall head over heels in love with the first person you see if you've been shot with it, and you'll follow 'em anywhere! It works twice as hard overtime if both people have been hit with it at the same time and they see each other!"

"Lowers inhibitions, huh?, huh?" Callie's eyes narrowed slightly, and she pocketed the battery, "I'm just going to keep this so you don't go using it on my brother."

"W-What? Yui said with a flush and she tried to advert her attention away. "Why would I do such a thing? I never used it on anyone!"

"You totally used it on my brother already, didn't you?" Callie said flatly.

"No! I have not! I just looked it up on the database cause I was curious and-" Yui stopped as soon as she realized she'd said that, face going even redder. "Eh-er-um...What I mean to say is...Uh...We...um..." She stammered the next bit out, "I've thought about using it it but I've never actually used it on Caleb! Nobody has even tested the thing yet to know if that's really how it works or not!"

"Uh Huh. Likely story," Callie smirked slightly, "how do we know what it does if nobody's ever used it?"

"Please," Yui said as she tried to recover from that embarrassing moment, "it's the only battery that's listed as being developed entirely from start to finish by Rei Ayanami. What else would it do?"

"...Okay. Fair point," Callie nodded. Their "Aunt" Rei who had ended up baby sitting all of the Xros Heart kids definitely...had a certain one-track thought process in the back of her head when it came to romance.

"Alright then! I'm going to go now!" Yui said as she grabbed a handful of batteries at random. "Later!"

Callie just stared after the girl who rushed out in a rather quick hurry- trading out the violet lab coat for her school-shirt mid-step to the elevator. "Yeeeah. I'm _definitely_ keeping this battery away from her."

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

On the hologram screen before the Deboss Legion...

_"Here we go!"_ Candelira said as she set her microphone down, and a band of Paramonsters (with Luckyuro on flute) set up behind her.

"First cakes, now a concert?!" Dogold rumbled, "This is infuriating!" He turned to leave in disgust.

"What is she doing?" Aigaron asked.

_"This is.."_ Candlira began.

_"My special request!"_ Said the phantom illusion as he appeared in front of her.

"OAH!" Chaos recognized the illusion immediately. "Debo Virsun! You've returned? But how...?"

_"Oh yes, Right now, I'm inside one of the Voltasaur's Beast Batteries- the one thery call Ankydon."_ The image feed cut from the stage to about a mile underneath the dirt below it- where Ankydon resided- and then further into the battery itself. _"I hitched a ride with that WaruMonzaemon through Patissiyay's cellular construction and waited in wait to help him get revenge!"_ The real Virsun inside the battery stood up and stepped to the side to reveal the dark cloud of smoke surrounding a generic representation of the Kyoryu Cyan powers, struggling in pain. _"And what better way to get revenge on them- even if he got killed- than destroying one of their precious Voltasaurs and the Kyoryuger Powers that are tied to it!"_

_"So you see, he wanted to hear me sing a song!"_ Candelira added as the feed cut to the outside of Ankydon again.

_"Once I hear Lady Candelira's _'Song of Joy', _my strength will rise to it's greatest heights and I shall completely obliterate the newest Kyoryuger power before it can be given to any of those meddling kids!"_ Virsun finished as the feed cut again to the stage. _"But more than that...I've spoken with your mutual benefactor, Chaos. And he has a plan..."_

"I was wondering where he wandered off to," Aigaron said aloud.

"Let us hear it then," Chaos said.

**GABURINCHO!_ _ _|**

On the road- "NO! NO NO!" - Callie screamed in terror as she and Roxy raced down a street on a Deinochaser. "THIS IS TOO FAST!"

"Whaa?" Roxy asked in surprise as they zipped past a car, "No way! This is the legal city limit we're doin', Callie!"

"Are you sure!?" Callie whined, and tightened her arms around Roxy's waist in terror, "I'm pretty sure this DeinoChaser still hates me for that bad pun I told it!"

"You're the one who wanted to partner up with me and not your bro', gUrl!" Roxy laughed as they turned north onto another road.

"AND I AM PREFERRING THE AKWARDNESS TEN-FOLD TO THIS DEATH RIDE!" Callie squealed, and the Deinochaser roared in protest to being called a death ride.

**THE STAGE_ _ _|**

"Here it is!" Candelira cried out, "My _Song Of Joy_!" she took a breath... _"DEE, DEE, DEE, DEESTRUCTION! EX, EX, EX, EXTINCT, YOU SHOULD GOOO! Fated to wander amongst the glittering stars! Dancing the steps that move a great heart...!"_

The Paramonster on guitar kicked it up as Luckyuro fiddled away with his instrument.

_"We are the almighty Deboss!"_ Candelira sang.

"Deboss!" Luckyuro chimed.

_"The Emperors of Chaaaoss!"_

* * *

The Deinochaser split into Deinos and Chaser, and drove off as Roxy thanked them for the ride and caught the battery.

With that, she turned towards the (normally) green eyed (Not a metaphor here, folks!) girl whose face seemed to be a little bit green in the face as well. "You ok there, Callie?"

"No..." she burped up just a bit. "Good grief...why do they go so fast?"

"I dunno," Roxy shrugged as she sat down. "Soo...You're hopin' to get Ankydon as your partner, right?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded, "well..Yui and I both... we want to be a part of this more than we have been, you know?"

"You're Caliber's sis," Roxy said, using that nickname that seemed to have caught on for the Red Kyoryuger, "'course you're gonna wanna get in on it...Doesn't explain why she was runnin' out of the lab all flustered like that ahead 'f ya."

"Yui...she likes Caleb, you know?" Callie said, and Roxy nodded. "Caleb and I...our parents are from Blue Flare. We both got a lot of unwanted attention just for being associated with Xros Heart. Yui...she's one of the few friends I had in training who didn't care about any of that. Her parents were heroes in their own right, but they never were even officially a part of Xros Heart. Just another bunch of people who were in the right place at the right time to be saved from Quartzmon. But she's...I'm not sure how we can stay friends if she's interested in Caleb..."

"Heh, I see where you're goin' with this," Roxy said with a laugh. "Even though us kids from Xros Heart are all not really related to each other, it's kind of hard not to think of us all as one big family, right?"

"We all called Yumeji's dad Uncle Zenjirou," Callie said as a case-in-point.

"Yeah, that's all sort of it," Roxy nodded. "Now see, I can't ever think of hookin' up with any of you guys! You're all like my cousins or brothers or sisters or whateverz! Me? Soon as this is all over, I'm gonna hunt me down some guy who has no clue who "Xros Heart" is and I'm gonna mack all over 'im!"

Callie laughed at that, "I don't know if he'd appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah, well," Roxy grinned, "my point is, I think we're all gonna probably hook up with someone outside of our close family circle eventually. And those of us that don't are all already interested in someone. Sooo...Yui being your sister-in-law instead of a friend wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for ya, would it?"

"Weeell..." Callie thought it over, "not really? I guess? I mean, it's a bit awkward when you've heard 'em through the..." She trailed off as she saw a couple of people in the distance suddenly collapse to the ground.

And then several more just a second later.

"What the heck?" Roxy noticed it too, "What's with them?"

"Oh no..." Callie started to feel woozy in the head. "Roxy, you'd better suit up, I think someone's casting a sleeping spell on the area. The plug-suit's helmet filters should protect you...!"

"But what about you?" Roxy asked. "You can't change...!"

"I'll be fine!" Callie insisted.

"NO YOU WON'T!" And a miasma cloud popped up from the ground- forming into an illusion of Debo Virsun!

"Deboss!" Roxy got her Beast Battery out and activated it. "Brave in!" **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" She skipped out on the dance and straight away fired it upwards. When the transformation completed, Gaburicaliber already in hand, Kyoryu Pink ran forwards towards the illusion- and slashed through it. "Whaaaat!?"

"It's just a fake!" Callie deduced, slightly dizzily, "You must be whoever's inside Ankydon!"

"Exactly!" Virsun said with nod, "I can now project visions of myself, wherever I choose!" He waved around dramatically, "It's all thanks to the power Lady Candelira's singing has given me!"

"A song...?" Kyoryu Pink asked, and then...faintly...on the breeze... There was Candelira singing.

* * *

_"The grinning reaper brings you a joyful curse!"_ Candelira sang as everyone on stage danced with their legs while STILL somehow managing to use their equipment. _"Feel it flow through my monstrous verse...!"_

* * *

"Yes," Virsun said, "the song that gives monsters an evil boost in power!"

"Ankydon must be nearby then!" Callie stumbled just a bit, and Kyoryu Pink ran up to catch her- straight through Virsun's illusion which shimmered for a moment.

"This is your Ankydon's finale!" And with that- Virsun's illusion vanished...

And Aigaron entered stage left, brandishing his Ax, "The aura of joy is the hardest to collect, you see...! So Lord Chaos said that I should help out!"

"Aigaron!" Kyoryu Pink growled, and leveled her sword at him.

Aigaron went to say something- only for Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green to leap into the fray- blasting away at him.

"ACH! That REALLY STINGS!" Aigaron cried out.

"Are you alright, Callie?" Green asked of the girl leaning on Pink for support, who nodded with a bit more strength since Virsun's illusion had vanished.

"Is there some reason you decided not to call us?" Black asked.

"You try finding time to call for help when the monster shows up only a minute before you two did!" Pink remarked.

"We have a lead on Ankydon and how to save him!" Callie said.

"Ah, alright then," Green said, "just leave Aigaron here to us two, and you two go on ahead to find Ankydon!"

"Oi!" Aigaron cired out as he summoned Paramonsters, "Start paying attention to me or I'll make _you_ cry!"

"Get going," Black said, "the boy and I can handle this."

"Right!" Pink nodded, "Good luck, Inaba, Yumeji!" and with that, she ran off, dragging a still slightly woozy Callie along with her.

"DON'T LET THEM-!" Aigaron tried to order only to be shot at by Black and Green once more.

* * *

Pink and Callie came running past the site where Blue was dueling with Dogold- and was holding her own against him!

"Being part of this stupid plan makes me ANGRY!" Dogold shouted in a cloud of rage so thick he didn't even see Callie and Pink slipping past them.

"HUPSIE!" Kyoryu Blue shouted as she dodged a strike, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

* * *

**_DORI DORIUUM!_**

"EX-EX-EX-" Candelira's song was cut off as a shower of sparks and explosions occurred right at her feet. "AAAAAAAH!" She squealed as the song came to an end. "Wha...?" She looked up towards the top of the stairs where Pink stood, having transformed her Gaburevolver into a Gaburicanon and had fired off with a double blast. "Kyoryu Pink!?" Candelira shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm going to stop your creepy song!" Pink remarked.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Candelira whined, "She's so meaaaaaan!"

"Allow me, Candelira!" Luckyuro cried out- and teleported over to where Kyoryu Pink stood- to engage in random attacks with his violin bow.

"HAH!" Roxy laughed as they exchanged blows, "And while You're up here trying to fight me! The question you need to ask is...!"

"EH!?"

"Where's my search partner?"

_**"ANKYDON!"**_

Suddenly- Callie's voice shouted through the many speakers around the stage- catching Candelira off guard. "Huh- How- What-!?"

**"GET OUT HERE, PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"**

"Where-!?" Candelira looked around, and gestured for her Paramonsters to investigate. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

_**"ANKYDOOOON! COME OOOOON!"**_

* * *

The echo went far and wide- and Ankydon roared from underground- shaking Virsun from his comfy seat inside the battery and sending him tumbling about the interior space.

* * *

The ground shook wildly- throwing everyone about.

_**"ANKY-DOOOOOOON!"**_

And then- the Voltasaur exploded out of the ground just to the left of the stage's seating area.

"DOOOOON!" Ankydon roared.

"HAH!" Pink kicked Luckyuro to the side and brought out the Deinochaser Battery and her Gaburevolver. "BRAVE IN!" She fired down at the stage- right at Candelira's feet.

"AAAA!" She went flying as Deinos and Chaser broke through the stage floor- and Callie came running out through a backstage maintenance door straight for it- firing off with her own Gaburevolver at the stunned Paramonsters.

"HERE I GO!" Callie grabbed onto the Deinochaser and it revved off- leaping across the stage into Candelira- and then jumping OVER the Deboss General's body into the air- straight for... "ANKYDON! TIME TO SAY 'AAH'!"

Mid-air- everyone watched as the girl leaped off of the Deinochaser and straight for Ankydon's mouth- who courteously opened it for her to access the giant Beast Battery.

"There...!" Callie spotted a small gap in the Battery's construction. "That's the monster's way in, and it's my way in too!" She pulled out the Number 19 Battery, and inserted it into her Gaburevolver.

**_GABURINCO! TUPERANDA!_**

She then took the Revolver, and turned it on her self.

"Here goes nothin'!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! FLATTENED!_**

With a fire- Callie turned into a paper-thin version of herself- and flew up into the gap in the Beast Battery's front.

She slipped through...!

And was inside the battery!

She stood up and looked around at the glowing cyan void. "So this is the inside of a battery?" She turned around, and then saw the miasma covered Kyoryuger suit. "And that's gotta be the lock out on the plug-suit!" And then, just next to it, a surprised Virsun.

"I'm amazed you made it in here, girlie!" He remarked, and waved his staff around.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Dogold slashed his sword and Blue hit the ground. "Hah...!"

But not for the reasons he thought.

"THAT REALLY STINGS!"

...Aigaron fell from above, landing on Dogold a mere moment later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Red called out as he, Black, and Green ran up to join Blue.

"Not a problem!" Blue laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU GOOFING AROUND!?" Dogold shouted at Aigaron.

"Says you!" Aigaron protested.

The Kyoryugers inserted their beast batteries, and the only warning the Deboss villains had was the cry of: **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA GABUTRYA!_** and the other cries.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" The quartet shouted.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABU GABUUOOOM!_**

Dogold and Aigaron were sent blasting off agaiiiin...! Complete with a twinkle in the sky.

* * *

"I will never leave this place!" Virsun said "And as long as I remain here, Ankydon will never be free! And neither will you! You've trapped yourself getting in here so long as I control this space...!"

Callie narrowed her eyes, _'So how can I get him out of here...If only he would just follow me out of here...'_ her eyes widened.

_"Um...Stymero...mero...meromero..." _Yui giggled in memory,_ "it makes you fall head over heels in love with the first person you see if you've been shot with it, and you'll follow 'em anywhere!"_

"Head over heels...?" Callie repeated, then smirked as an idea came over her...and then frowned as she was sure that Yui had something else about the battery, but she couldn't really remember the specific phrasing at the moment. "Damn it."

"What's that?" Virsun asked, "Care to repeat that?"

"I said..." Callie pulled the #14 battery out and activated it with: "BRAVE IN!"

"HUH?" Virsun took a step back in surprise. "What!? I thought you couldn't use a suit!?"

"I can't," Callie said as she inserted the battery.

"NO!" Virsun shot a blast of energy at her- but Callie, proving that she was just as trained as any of the other Kyoryugers, back-flipped away as the Revolver shouted:

**_GABURINCHO! STYME~RO!_**

With a quick spin of the barrel, Callie aimed the gun at Virsun and fired the instant she hit the ground.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! SWOOOOON!_**

Virsun was hit in an instant- and his chest bulged out for a moment in a heart shape. "What the-!? My chest feels so tight...Have I...of all monsters...become ill?!"

"Nah," Callie said with a slightly disgusted tone of voice, "just love-sick," then she winked at him.

Virsun's eyes gained hearts in them, and a pink haze filled his vision. "Oh my darling girl! You're too much! I'm head over heels!" He began to run after her...

"Catch me if you can!" She said as she flattened down and escaped through the crack in the battery.

"Please Wait!" Virsun shouted, and followed her out.

The miasma cloud around the suit vanished in an instant as the suit flexed its arms.

* * *

"Voltasaur Seven Battery unlocked!" Kaiyumi reported with glee.

"I can't believe she did that..." Asuka said flatly as Shinji snapped his fingers.

"Ejecting battery!" Kaiyumi shouted.

* * *

Ankydon ejected the Beast Battery- and Callie caught it the moment she hit the dirt, Virsun just a bit behind her.

"YOU BIG STUPID DUMBHEAD!" Luckyuro shouted as he came up to bonk Virsun on the head. "Why'd you leave!?"

"To follow my beloved girl!" Virsun said with hearts in his eyes, even as Candelira walked up, hands on her hips in disapproval.

"You ninny!" She slapped him.

"She's so cuteee!" Virsun whined with glee.

Callie rolled her eyes, which Virsun took as a cue to run towards her again...

Only for the other five Kyoryugers to run up.

"Three men-!?" Virsun shouted in surprise.

"You dragged him out! Nice, sis!" Red congratulated.

"Wow! What the heck happened to him!?" Black asked upon seeing the lovestruck reaction.

"Just a bit of Stymero's heart-throbbing romace tips at work, bro!" Callie said with a wink towards Red, much to his confusion.

"She winked at hiiim!" Virsun cried out in surprise.

And terror.

"Debo Virsun..." Callie said as she drew her Gaburevolver and the #7 battery, "it's time for your medicine!"

"Rock on, gUrl!" Pink said with a clap.

"Oh whatever you say...!" Virsun gushed.

"BRAVE IN!" Callie activated Ankydon's battery, and inserted it. **_GABURINCHO! ANNNKYDON!_** "Kyoryu Change!" She did the dance- Candelira couldn't help but dance along- and fired upwards. The Cyan energy blast went up and came down... And Callie Grey was replaced by...Kyoryu Cyan!

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red said; with the formation of the week being, across, Black, Blue, Pink, Cyan, Red, Green. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE! KYORYU CYAN!"

_"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!** VOLTASAUR TEAM! KYORYUGER!"**_

"We're going to get wild!" Cyan and Pink shouted over Red, "So just try to stop us!"

"Let's go!" Red shouted.

"Paramonsers!" Candelira shouted, "Protect Virsun!"

The Paramonsters swarmed out of the wood work, and the core five Kyoryugers quickly got into action beating them down.

Cyan however, gets the show case this week, as she punches the Paramonsters down-

Only for Virsun to zap his own guards with a cry of, "Hold it you punks!" He ran into a crowd of Paramonsters and began hitting them with his staff. "Hands off my Cyan! I'm gonna show her how I feel!" He finished up with the monsters, and turned to a bemused Kyoryu Cyan. "My Darling, Cyaaan!"

* * *

In the command center, Yui had returned to base in time to see Virsun shout, "I LOVE YOU!" And run towards Cyan with a cheer.

"...What the heck?" Yui began...

* * *

"HAAH!"

Cyan kicked Virsun in the throat, and he warbled in pain.

"Oh no...!"

* * *

"_**Oh my**_," Shinji repeated as the three girls in the room let their jaws drop open.

* * *

"Like hell I'm gonna feel the same way!" Cyan shouted and then began delivering a series of short kicks to Virsun's face and then kicked him repeatedly in the torso before finally delivering a roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground.

She pulled out another Ankydon battery an inserted it.

**_GABUINCHO! ANKYDON ANKYDON!_**

"ARMED ON!" With a roll down the right arm- the familiar set of armor appeared on the shoulder and upper arm...and then a massive hammer formed over the lower arm and continued on for just a little ways more.

"Oh but Cyaaan!" Virsun began.

"You're done for!" Cyan shouted, and raised her hammer weapon up into the air, **"ANKYDON HAMMER!"** She swung back, and then spun to the side- launching the hammer off like it was mounted to a chain- "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_KERTHUUUMP!_**

Virsun got hit in the chest and was sent flying from the massive impact, shouting "I guess...Love hurts...!" as he went and exploded in mid-air.

* * *

"Yeah, I hear ya, bud," Shinji concluded with a shake of his head as Virsun's body descended towards the ground and hit it with a thud on-screen. "Oh Well! I guess Rei will be happy to find out that Stymero works, at any rate."

* * *

"Oh no!" Candelira whined as she and Luckyuro ran to Virsun's body, "It can't be over yet!"

"Time for an extra inning!" Luckyuro grabbed his watering can with the "TADAH!" sound.

* * *

"Nice job on the footwork, Callie!" Pink congratulated Cyan as she and the other Kyoryugers finished up with the Paramonsters.

"Now that was-" Whatever joke Blue had in the wait was cut off as Virsun grew to tremendous size in the distance.

"These guys never give up," Red remarked as he drew a beast battery.

"Nope!" Pink agreed and drew a battery of her own.

"Mind if Ankydon and I get in on this fight?" Cyan asked.

"The more the merrier!" Red said.

"BRAVE IN!" the trio shouted, and threw their batteries.

Ankydon- still on the scene- just received a fresh battery and roared as Gabutyra and Dricera were summoned to the scene.

"Let's snap together gattai, Dricera!" Pink clapped.

* * *

Gabutyra let loose the laser beams, and Dricera and Ankydon spat out their batteries.

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTRYA!_**

The Samba beat let itself rip into the air.

Ankydon attached to the right arm- **_GABURINCHO! ANNKYDON!_** -and Dricera to the left- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA! HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The waist spun around; the helmet attached; and the inside sign that said "KYORYUZIN" changed to say "MACHO!" as the six Kyoryugers teleported into the control center.

"Wow!" Pink said in reference to the signs, "It changed again!"

* * *

Inside of a Boxing/Wrestling ring, Kyoryuzin struck a few poses as the combination name shouted into the air:

**_KYOOOORYUZIN MACHO! MUCHA BEEFY!_**

* * *

"Macho!" everyone shouted and struck a pose...save for Black who asked, "Mucha...What?"

* * *

Kyoryuzin rolled their newly made hammer arm around in preparation as Virsun came running at them.

* * *

"GO!" The six Kyoryugers shouted.

* * *

Kyoryuzin stepped forward and swung its hammer to block Virsun's staff, and then revved up the drill to slash across Virsun's chest.

Then with a mighty swing down, they hit Virsun again.

* * *

"Haha!" Cyan laughed, "He's no _Macho _for us!"

"You could say we're just too _Mucha_ for him to handle!" Blue added.

"Cut it with the jokes would you?" Black asked with a little concern, "We're still in a fight here!"

"Let's make sure he never comes back!" Red said as they saw Virsun get back to his feet.

"KYORYUZIN MACHO!" The six-member team shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin began spinning on its feet as it held the Ankydon hammer out far and wide- SMASH SMASH SMASH!- Virsun kept getting hit as the momentum built up, and then- "HAAH!"- the last hit was an uppercut that put all the spinning momentum into UPWARDS momentum!

Virsun went flying into the air yet again- where he exploded brilliantly.

* * *

Everyone cheered.

And Pink gave a nod to Cyan, who gave a peace sign in return.

* * *

Kyoryuzin threw its arms into the air in victory as Red shouted, "NOW THAT WAS BRAVE!"

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"So they managed to retake their Voltasaur," Chaos said with a bit of amusement, "not entirely unexpected. Virsun always was a weak one." He pulled something out of his cape and glanced down at it, "But as far as distractions run...he was perfect."

It was a Black bodied, gold trimmed Beast Battery...

For Voltasaur #6.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"EH? Who's this!? What's up with these kids zapping around in flashes of blue Light!? EHHEHHH!? Why are we on SpaceTrailmon!? **NEXT TIME! BRAVE 7! WHAT!? A MEANWHILE STORY!?** _this is too wild...!_"

* * *

**A.N.: Someone remind me never to use this particular spell check EVER again. It is complete garbage. See the sentence:**

**"And Pink gave a nod to Cyan, who gave a peace sign in return."**

**...This spell check that I used on this chapter underlined "Peace" and insisted the correct spelling was "Piece"**

**Fail spell check.**

**Epic Fail.**

**On another note, we get the Stymero battery introduced in a better fashion than in the original series... along with an explanation of how it works if you recall which version of the Eva-Verse I had the first story Xros Over with. Anyways. Callie's Kyoryu Cyan! Red and Cyan are siblings... Somehow that color combination just works out, somehow... A bit of Roxy focus this episode too. Next episode...we begin the Kyoryu Gold arc! WHOOOO! _DTC**


	7. Brave 7

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the (now six) Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs, now updated to have Ankydon and Callie in it.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH: **

**Yui Kirigaya, **

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 7! WHAT!? A MEANWHILE STORY!?**

* * *

**KARTOFFEL, EARTH #LE-SVLWNG89XR05**

**SIX MONTHS AFTER THE SECOND GRAND RACE.**

**8:16 A.M.**

* * *

Fam Fan Fan stood with a backpack on her back and a grin on her face as she watched the Space Trailmon descend down through the open access rooftop down towards the main landing platform.

What seemed to be nearly a lifetime ago, Fam had been thrown into another dimension along with her best friend and the then-Princess-now-Queen of Turan. There, they had encountered a team of Dimension Hopping heroes called "Xros Heart" and that team had then come to their world to save it from the evil tyrant who had become an eyesore and a menace even to his own people.

It had taken some doing, and quite a lot of heartache from all sides involved, an assassination and an attempt or two...But in the end, the world had been brought to peace, and Xros Heart had only initiated a request for help _once_ in the intervening time, when their King Shoutmon requested help in defeating a Quartzmon invasion on another Earth before they took off to hunt down the Prime Quartzmon.

But then, one certain goggle wearing boy who had taken a liking to Fam's friend Giselle had requested that he could come live on their world now that the threat had been taken care of.

And that was the Space Trailmon he was on- descending down ever closer to the landing platform.

Fam was going to hitch a ride with the Trailmon, and take it back to Xros Heart's Earth and Digital World.

'_It was a whole new world out there that I've never seen before! Two of them, really, but you've gotta take these things one world at a time!' _Fam thought to herself.

Peace was good and all, but a lack of enemy ships that could be hunted had left Fam in a place where she was itching to do _something_.

_**Anything.**_

So she was going to take flight once more.

The SpaceTrailmon touched down, and the ramp lowered itself.

"YAAYY!" And a bubbly little girl with violet hair came running down the ramp, being chased after by her mother. "Land! Land!"

"No! Merry! Be careful around the edges!" Rina Shinomiya-Mashimo called out with terror.

The little girl came running straight at Fam, and ran straight into her leg. "oof!" The young girl hit the ground as her momentum went backwards, and she looked up in surprise. "SORRY!" She clapped her hands and bowed her head in apology to Fam.

"No no, It's alright!" Fam said with a smile, even as Rina came running up, out of breath, but with a relieved expression on her face. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Fam Fan Fan!" She bent down to offer a hand to the little girl. "Last time I saw you, you were about half this tall! You've grown like a weed, Merry!"

"Wow! I'm very Merry glad to meet you, then!" the little girl grinned at her pun.

Rina explained, "She says that to everyone now. Rei got her and Callie hooked on bad puns."

"Ah!" Fam grinned, and stood up, "I see! Nothing wrong with a good pun now an' then, though!" She then grinned, "Great to see you again, Rina!"

"At least it's under better circumstances than the last time we met, Fam," Rina smiled. "You don't look like you've aged a day!"

"It's been almost a year for me," Fam said, then glanced down at Merry, "A bit longer for you though?"

"She just turned seven last week," Rina said. "It's amazing how fast they're all growing up."

"Seven huh?" Fam did the math. "So what's that...a Year for four exchange rate since that fight on that other earth?"

"Almost five, I think," Rina shrugged. "Davis said he wanted to get back almost as soon as we left the last time. He was really annoyed by the height difference, he said."

"Hah, I'll bet," Fam laughed, then looked over at the ship. "Where is that guy anyways? I thought he'd be one of the first ones out?"

"He's giving a report to Hideaki," Rina said, "we've had...a bit of a ghost problem on the way over."

"Ghosts?" Fam asked.

"Flashes of blue light, kid like shapes and voices..." Rina shivered, "they threw the time circuits out of whack really good too first time. We've had to fly in slowly across time like Aincrad does, rather than the usual instant jumps." She put a hand on Merry's head and ruffled the girl's hair. "Which is why Merry here got so anxious to get off of SpaceTrailmon."

"Huh, well, I spent a lot of time on the Silvius without getting on land, so I know how that feels," Fam said.

"Yes, it's a bit odd," Rina paused for a moment, then noticed that Fam had her backpack on. "Um, what's with the backpack?"

"I'm coming with you guys when you take off!" Fam said with a grin.

"Oh, right! I'd forgotten about that in all the excitement," Rina scratched at her nose. "See, we're not taking off for a short while. The Time circuits are all out of alignment you see. We don't know how long that's going to take to fix."

"Ah...gotcha," Fam nodded, slightly disappointed. "So can I get a bunk to put this in or somethin'? It's getting a bit heavy."

"Maybe once we get the circuits fixed," Rina said, "but the ghosts really did a number in on it the last time they appeared. Blew out half the board. Like I said before, we don't know how long it will take to fix. You're probably better off putting that back in your own bedroom for the time being."

"Good point," Fam nodded.

* * *

It was about a day later that the Time Circuits were repaired, and the SpaceTrailmon was being loaded up for departure.

So Fam, having said her goodbyes to Giselle's family, took a deep breath and prepared to step onto the ramp-

"FAM!"

-Only to stop when she heard the familiar voice of Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, Queen of Turan, coming up from behind her.

"Huh?" Fam turned around, and there the girl was, scowling disapprovingly. "Oh...Hey, Millia."

"Don't you 'hey, Millia' me, Fam!" The other girl said with a cross of her arms. "You were planning on leaving without even saying goodbye?"

"How did you know I was-?" Fam began to ask.

"Please, Fam," Millia said with a roll of her eyes, "Turan has one of the few relay communicators Xros Heart left here. You didn't think I wouldn't hear you putting in a request for passage out on the next ship?"

"Aha...I see." Fam then asked, "So the time circuits being broken...?"

"Actually gave me the time to get down here when I heard the ship was coming in," Millia answered as she walked over. "Lucky, all things considered."

"Look, Millia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Fam glanced up at the sky, and the remaining Exiles in orbit, just beyond SpaceTrailmon's large neck. "But I've been a bit aimless since the Grand Race. We held it, we raced, and then...that's it. My dream was made real. I just don't know where else to go right now except up and out."

"That's fine and all," Milla said with a smile, "but you still should have told me you were heading out first! What were you planning on doing? Going out there and coming back before I noticed you'd left?"

"Heh, something like that," Fam said with a smile back at her. "Sorry, I don't really think these things through some times."

"Well, it's that impulsiveness that got us where we are today," Millia said, "so it's not that bad of a thing."

"I guess so," Fam shrugged.

"Well, I know so!" Millia said, and then gave Fam a quick hug. "Don't go changing too much on us out there, okay?"

"A-Alright," Fam nodded, not quite sure how to react now that a Queen had hugged her, "I'll try my best, Millia."

Yet another reason to head out, Fam mused as she climbed up the ramp, and gave a wave. Awkward interactions among friends now that their lives seemed to be moving on, and hers was sort of just...floating in the river.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Fam!" Hideaki greeted as Rina lead Fam into the bridge in SpaceTrailmon's head. "We're just about to take off. Hopefully no Ghosts will throw the circuits off on us this time, so it should be a fairly quick trip!"

"Hideaki, what did I say about jinxing us?" Rina asked of her husband.

"Er...Not to?" was his reply.

Fam just laughed nervously at the remark, and sat herself down in one of the two chairs.

It was a familiar view watching the whole of Kartoffel descend through the window while, in fact, the ship was ascending...

And then once the airspace had been cleared...

"Let's Go!" Hideaki shouted as he accelerated the SpaceTrailmon up to 88 Miles Per Hour...!

* * *

**BAM BAM BAM! PCHOOOOOO!**

The SpaceTrailmon vanished in a burst of light and twin fire trails, leaving Millia stading there, staring up at the clouds.

"Good luck, Fam," She said mostly to herself.

* * *

Instead of dropping out into the Digital World's orbit- all they saw was the cloudy mess of the Time Vortex.

"Not again," Rina lamented.

"Damn it," Hideaki swore, "the circuits crapped out on us again." he hit a button and called to the engine room over the intercom. "What the hell happened down there?"

_"Ghosts again!"_ came the fearful reply. _"Appeared just before we jumped and disappeared mid-leap."_

* * *

The engine was sparking with blue lightning.

"I take it that's not normal?" Fam asked.

"It's not," Hideaki grumbled.

"What does something like this?" Fam asked.

"Ghosts," Rina said, unaware of the glowing blue light coalescing just outside the door into a humanoid form.

"Ghosts don't pulse with blue energy though, do they?" Fam had to ask. "Usually they're just...invisible energy, right?"

"Nah, ghosts leave trails of green slime everywhere," said the glasses wearing boy in blue pajamas who materialized with a _**ZAP**_ from the light. "But blue lightning...? Wow, that's a new one on me!"

Rina, Hideaki, and Fam spun around in surprise, and the mechanic, who had witnessed the entire thing with a silent, staring surprised look on his face, shouted out in terror: "G-GHOST!"

Rina drew a handgun and leveled it at the boy, who raised his hands suddenly.

"Woah! Hey! I'm not a ghost!" the kid panicked.

"You sure appeared like the ghosts did!" The Mechanic protested.

"Wha...?" The boy tilted his head to the side, "Uh...that's not right. I should be the only one who can do that."

"What's your name, kid?" Rina asked.

"John Egbert," The boy said simply, "I'm the Heir of Breath, if that means anything to you."

Rina and Hideaki shared a confused glance, each thinking the same thing, and nodding. Rina lowered her gun as Hideaki said, "Let's talk about this in the kitchen."

Fam just followed due to not having any real reason not to.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hideaki said, "you finally found this mystical artifact...and you just _**stuck your hand **_in it?"

"And then I got these weird hopping powers, at first it was just through my Game session and the related universes, but then I got caught up in this weird static burst and then I haven't been back there since," John concluded his story. "This is the first time I landed on an actual time machine though! Man, Dave's going to be so jealous when he finds out I found a _Firefly_!"

"Well, the static thing is par the course for us," Rina said. "Xros Heart has had to deal with time storms since the beginning of our adventures."

"Time...storms?" John frowned, "How exactly can time be a storm?"

"Same way you can look just like the human form of our friend John Grey," Hideaki said, "who's a Gureimon normally. Just sans glasses and a few years younger."

"Eh?" The kid blinked. "Seriously?"

"Trust us on this," Rina said, "we've run into a _**lot**_ of freaky shit over the years. Soul-duplication across dimensional barriers is the most sane thing about it."

"Name one thing that tops someone else having my exact face," John said with a raised eyebrow.

"Try having the ultimate bad guy of everything in existence-" Hideaki put forward.

"Eh, I know people who'd beg to differ," John shrugged.

"-who can split himself into uncountable copies of himself-" Hideaki continued.

"Dave can do that! So can Aradia." That earned a weird look from Rina and Hideaki, but they simply marked it off as another soul-duplication thing.

"-and caused havoc across every conceivable dimension and world and timeline just to keep us distracted away from his prime self," Hideaki concluded, "even going so far as to rig a time line into a doomed state by preventing any changes from happening just to get rid of our King."

"Okay, yeah, that's a bit out there," John admitted with a gulp. "Our bad guy doesn't really do doomed time lines."

"So back to that ghost thing," Rina began.

"Look, all I know is, unless someone behind me stuck their arm in like I did, they're not ghosts that' you're seeing." John said dismissively.

And then the radio buzzed with someone reporting from the cargo bay: _"Ghosts are back!"_

"Let's go see if you recognize them, then," Hideaki said.

* * *

"Holt shit!" John said with wide eyes upon seeing the two writhing, glowing outlines of humanoid beings- one male, one female- each giving off sparks of electricity and temporal disturbances that seemed to cause the environment around them to go haywire. "I can see why you called them ghosts!"

"Yeah," Fam said faintly, eyes wide as well, "you weren't kidding about them looking like ghosts."

The female looking one seemed to be cradling her head as she thrashed from side to side- sending massive ribbons of energy off of her head like she had her hair tied up into twin-tails as she yelled something incomprehensible to them all, obscured by loud poping and crackeling static.

"...You guys said that the time storms appeared originally as static bursts, right?" John asked.

"That's how it usually looks, yeah," Hideaki nodded, "You think these two are stuck in the storms?"

"Maybe they're like me and they can zap around- but here they're caught up in the storm during a zap?" John frowned. "The only way I'd know for sure is to try to rescue them."

"Maybe they just need someone to pull them out?" Fam offered. "I mean, that could be why they've come to you guys for help."

"That's a good point," John agreed, "even if they aren't ghosts, sometimes ghosts do reach out to people to try to help them instead of cause harm."

"Yeah, but who's going to do it?" Hideaki asked.

"Well, I know I'm going to get back to my universe at some point," John said, "a future me already ran past a past me and told me to find someone, which I did, but I haven't gone to become that future me yet."

"Hey, I've got nowhere else to be," Fam offered, "I can try helping too!"

"Fam, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Rina began. "What if you can't return home?"

"Who knows if I'll ever do that anyways if I don't do anything?" Fam asked in return. "I sure don't."

"So are we going to rescue these guys or what?" John asked.

"I'll take the girl if you take the guy," Fam said.

"Eh...I'd really rather do it the other way around," John replied.

"No deal!" and with that, Fam started walking towards the girl.

"Damn it," John sighed, and went for the boy.

"Good luck!" Hideaki called out.

"Thanks!" Fam said, and then reached out for the glowing girl's hands...

_**ZAP!**_

Everyone watched in horror as the ghost-girl and Fam both vanished in a familiar flash of blue light.

"Okay! That's definitely one of my zaps!" John said, and then reached for the boy. "I think I might be able to...!"

_**ZAP!**_

Then they disappeared as well.

For approximately three seconds.

Then John re-appeared in another _**ZAP**_, holding a golden box marked with the Kyoryuger logo on its lid with him, and wearing a Stetson for some reason.

"Alright! That worked! Those two are zapping along properly now! Except. Well, they're not MEANT to be zapping. Time Machine accident- but that's not important! I'm dealing with that now!" He said quickly, as if having rehearsed it, "Oh, and Fam's good too! Future-future her is dealing with something in your distant future, so I can't really say much besides that I've really got to go get this box to past-future her so that she can become future-future her!" He stuck his tongue out with a "Bleh!" and said, "I'm starting to see why Dave swore off time travel."

"Er...Right," Rina said with a blink, "So everything's okay then? We're not going to be plagued by ghosts anymore?"

"They're not ghosts, but yeah, those two shouldn't be messing with your time machine anymore," John said, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of places to be and not a lot of time to be there!"

And then he _**ZAP**_ped away again.

"Well-" Hideaki began to say when John reappeared a moment later and started to talk.

"Alright, that zap thing worked! Those two ghosts are-"

"You already told us," Hideaki said.

"Oh, I did?" John frowned, "Damn it, I'm-"

"Starting to see why Dave swore off time travel?" Rina offered.

"...Riiight." John just narrowed his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go find that girl-"

"Fam," Hideaki said.

"Right, her," John said, "and-"

"Get her some shiny golden box," Rina said.

"I've gotta get what?" John asked, then sighed, "Damn it!" he _**ZAP**_ped away again to try to find Fam.

"Nice kid," Rina said.

"Needs to work on his timing a bit better though," Hideaki mused.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Fam scowled slightly as she tried to drag the unconscious red haired girl across the beach that they'd landed on after going through that time leap. "Damn it, why do I always get myself into these messes?"

The girl stirred with a groan.

"Oh? Waking up are you?" Fam asked as she stopped and lowered the girl to the ground.

"Whu...?" The girl's red eyes flickered open, and she stared up at Fam in confusion. "Who're you...?" She asked with a tired slur.

"I'm Fam Fan Fan," Fam said, "you can just call me Fam though! And you are?"

"...Kuuko," the girl said after a moment, "Hinomoto, Kuuko."

"Hinomoto huh?" Fam mused on that name. Chances were this girl was King Sylen and Queen Akari's kid. Time travel had to be involved though, as they hadn't even had a kid at the time Fam had last heard from the King, and this girl was, what, fourteen tops?

"Where am I?" Kuuko asked as she tried to sit up.

"Not a clue," Fam said with a shrug, "I was trying to pull you out of this weird blue lightning aura thing, and then- zap!- next thing I know, we're both here on this island!"

"Oh..." The girl frowned for a moment as she looked around, "...Wait. Where's Mahiro?"

"Mahiro?" Fam asked, "You mean the boy who was stuck like you were?"

Kuuko whirled around on her, eyes wide as she said, "He was in the DeLorean with me."

"DeLorean?" Fam mouthed the unfamiliar word, "Not a clue, sorry. He and John probably got zapped somewhere else like we did, or maybe they're still back on the Space Trailmon."

"SpaceTrailmon?" Kuuko asked, "When? What year!?"

"Uh..." Fam thought for a moment, then answered, "Merry was six, if that's any help?"

"Six?" Kuuko repeated."...Ten years ago, then..."

Ah, and there it was. Confirmation of time travel! That would make Merry sixteen when Kuuko had ended up in that strange situation.

"What happened exactly?" Fam asked.

"...Nyarko wanted to take a DeLorean for a joy-ride," Kuuko said in a quiet, reserved tone, "but there were two in the lab. We didn't know why, but she thought it was perfect timing..." she frowned slightly, "we had the same coordinates on the time circuits...we should have wound up in the same place."

"They're time machines, right? These DeLoreans?" Fam asked, and got a nod. "So what happened next?"

"Mahiro tried talking Nyarko out of it, but she stole one of the DeLoreans, and raced off with Jules...then...We chased after them in the other one..." Kuuko's frown deepened. "I can't remember anything after we hit eighty-eight."

"Ouch," Fam grimaced, "sounds like you guys hit temporal turbulence or something."

"Something like tha-aaahhh-" Kuuko then flinched, and then began to groan and lean forward as a blue aura began to gether around her.

"Uh oh," Fam blinked before-

_**ZAP**_

-She found herself no longer on a beach, and instead inside some sort of darkened hangar, with Kuuko once more passed out on the floor.

"Well that's just great," Fam said with a huff.

**"GORO~N!"** boomed a screeching voice from above in agreement.

"..." Fam then looked up, and her eyes went wide. "Woaaah!"

It was a giant, winged creature that seemed to be mid-way through gaining cybernetic implants and armor.

**"GORO GORO!"** The creature- unknown to Fam, it was Voltasaur #6- cried again at it's visitors.

"What are you?" Fam asked in awe.

The giant Voltasaur-in-construction seemed to motion its head towards a table to Fam's right.** "GORO~N!"**

Fam wandered over to the table in question, and discovered a Gaburevolver that seemed to be hooked up to a laptop that was presently turned off. But next to the revolver was a small black box, containing a set of six Beast Batteries- each labeled "#6 PTERAGORDON."

"Ptera...gordon?" Fam read the name off of one of the Batteries, and then looked up at the Voltasaur, "Your name's Pteragordon?"

**"GORO! GORO~N!"** The Voltasaur said in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you, Pteragordon!" Fam said with a grin.

The Voltasaur gave a happy shrill of agreement.

* * *

Dogold slashed his sword- and Blue hit the ground. "Hah...!"

But not for the reasons he thought.

"THAT REALLY STINGS!"

...Aigaron fell from above- landing on Dogold a mere moment later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Red called out as he, Black, and Green ran up to join Blue.

"Not a problem!" Blue laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU GOOFING AROUND!?" Dogold shouted at Aigaron.

"Says you!" Aigaron protested.

The Kyoryugers inserted their beast batteries, and the only warning the Deboss villians had was the cry of: **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA GABUTRYA!_** and the other cries.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" The quartet shouted.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABU GABUUOOOM!_**

Dogold and Aigaron were sent blasting off agaiiiin...! Complete with a twinkle in the sky.

_**TELEPORT!**_

"WAAAHH!" the duo landed with a thud on the floor of the Frozen Palace.

"Welcome back, Dogold, Aigaron," Chaos greeted them as QuartzAstamon offered them each a hand to be pulled back up to their feet. "Your presence in the last battle has served well to distract the Kyoryugers, but our benefactor now requires your presence in another part of the world..."

"What the hell?!" Dogold said as he slapped QuartzAstamon's hand away and got up on his own, "Why are we being pulled back at a time like this!?"

"Candelira and Virsun can continue to distract the Kyoryugers," QuartzAstamon said, "however, I do not need the Seventh Voltasaur under our thumb, but instead the sixth."

"I thought that was the sixth!" Aigaron lamented as he accepted the hand and got up to his feet.

"No, that 'Ankydon' is the Seventh in the series," Chaos said, "the sixth is much more powerful, and has only just been completed, yet to be shipped to the Black Moon's city."

"So while they think we're after their newest toy, we're going after something else entirely?" Dogold asked with a cackle of electricity, "Now that's going to really tick them off!"

"We need to get going," QuartzAstamon said, "the sooner we leave for the past, the sooner we can bring the sixth Voltasaur down upon them." And with a snap of his fingers, a time portal opened up beneath him, Dogold, and Aigaron.

* * *

**ZAP!**

John caught the dark haired boy as he fell unconscious, somewhere on a rooftop in the middle of some unknown city.

The red haired girl was waiting for him there, smiling and waving. "Thank you," She said, "for getting Mahiro and I out of that."

"Eh?" John blinked as Kuuko walked over and took Mahiro from him. "So it worked? You're out of the vortex?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and then said, "but you need to go tell everyone we scared that we're okay, then you need to find the girl who rescued me."

"Okay, sounds fair enough!" John said with a nod, and then _**ZAP**_ped back to the Space Trailmon- "Alright, that zap thing worked! Those two ghosts are-"

"You already told us," Hideaki said.

"Oh, I did?" John frowned, "Damn it, I'm-"

"Starting to see why Dave swore off time travel?" Rina offered.

"...Riiight." John just narrowed his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go find that girl-"

"Fam," Hideaki said.

"Right, her," John said, "and-"

"Get her some shiny golden box," Rina said.

"I've gotta get what?" John asked, then sighed, "Damn it!"

_**ZAP!**_

* * *

Dogold, Aigaron, and some Debo Monster with an impression mold theme that had been crafted for just this occasion, teleported down onto a tropical island beach along with QuartzAstamon and several Paramonsters.

"That way," QuartzAstamon said as he pointed them towards the base hidden inside a long dormant volcano, and teleported away.

* * *

Fam glanced over at Kuuko as she groaned, and started to glow again, she glanced up at Pteragordon and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I think I've got to go now. I'll come back and visit some time, ok?"

**"GORO~N!"**

And then- Kuuko flashed with another _**ZAP!**_

For Fam, not much changed.

The room got more crowded with workers, Pteragordon's armor-ization seemed to have been completed, and Kuuko had vanished entirely.

"What the-!?" people spun around in surprise at the flash of light that had brought Fam there, still holding the Beast Battery that she had been when the teleport had occurred.

**"GORO~N!"** Pteragordon cried out in glee at seeing its pilot once more.

A pair of guards drew their guns at Fam, and she held her hands up instantly.

"Woah hey! I'm not here to cause any trouble!" she began.

"That's right!" And then a wall exploded with a burst of lightning- Courtesy of Dogold. "We are!"

"DEBOSS!" the guards turned their guns back around on the Legion monsters as they began to pour into the room, and the scientists and workers began running away in terror.

"Yer' pissin' me off!" Dogold swung his sword as the guards fired away, and blocked each bullet with lightning.

"What the-?" Fam took several steps back in surprise, even as the Paramonsters began running around to round up the workers. "W-What are you?"

"Ah, that stings!" Aigaron lamented, "Someone who doesn't know who we are?!"

"Like hell we're doing the Kyoryuger's thing!" Dogold roared, and ran at the guards.

The guards tried to block the sword strikes with their guns, but sadly, their weapons were sliced in half- and they were shocked from the metal on metal contact to boot!

The two guards fell to the ground, and Dogold moved on to torment the civilians while the impression mold monster moved onto the prone guards and put his boxed hands around one of their heads.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" Fam protested as a wave of energy ran over the guard and transformed his body into that of a Paramonster! "W-What-the!?"

"Ah! Such sweet sorrow!" Aigaron said with a wipe away of his tears, "We'll transform everyone here on base into a Paramonster and from there, we'll be able to rewrite the Voltasaur's systems to allow us to pilot it against the Kyoryugers!"

"You can't do that!" Fam protested as the other guard was transformed.

"And who's going to stop us?!" Dogold shouted as he cut off the path of a terrified worker. "You!? I don't see any Gaburevolver on you! You're not a Kyoryuger!"

"I don't know what that is..." Fam's hand clenched tightly around the Beast Battery, even as Pteragordon cried out in terror as the Paramonsters began climbing up the support beams to the locks that held him in place. "But it doesn't matter!" She growled, accidentally activating the battery by squeezing just a bit too tightly. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BULLIES!" And with that- she ran towards the Debo Monster and threw an electrified punch at the monster's body.

"SIIIZLEEEE!" The monster cried out in surprise as his metal body was run through with over 10,000 volts! And then...

**_GORO GORO~N!_**

An explosion of electicity occured right on the point of impact and the poor DeboMonster went flying away from the two guards (which somehow made them transform back to normal) and flying into Dogold- who simply remarked "NOT AGAIN!" as he was landed upon for the second time that day.

"K-KYORYUGER!" Aigaron shouted in surprise, taking several steps backwards from the shock.

And then Fam gulped as everyone's attention turned on her.

"GITOFFME!" Dogold shouted as he threw the stunned monster to the side and got to his feet. "Damn you, girl...!" He started running at Fam.

**"GOROOOO~N!"**

And then- the locks holding Pteragordon in place broke free, allowing the Voltasaur the chance to suddenly soar forwards- smashing into the forwards facing wall and breaking through it with an explosive burst of lightning.

Fam gasped as she looked upwards and saw a piece of the wall came tumbling down at her, she closed her eyes tightly...And then with a flash of gold light, she was teleported away.

"WHAT THE-?!" Dogold roared in anger as the piece of the wall fell down on him instead.

* * *

Fam's eyes opened to find herself inside the black room that was a Voltasaur cockpit. "Woah...where am I...?"

**"GORO~N!"** Came Pteragordon's voice.

"I'm _inside_ you!?" And it was in that moment that Fam realized "...And I just understood what you said perfectly. Wow that's weird."

* * *

**"GORO~N~ GORO~N!"** Pteragordon shrilled as he circled the base that Deboss was trying to attack.

Aigaron and a few Paramonsters quickly pulled the rubble off of Dogold. "Dogold! Are you alright?"

"DAMN IT!" Dogold shouted as he brushed his cracked armor off. "I wasn't expecting her to drop a wall on me...!"

"Oh that stings~" Aigaron wiped a tear away, "They've cracked your armor!"

"Aw now that's just pissing me off even more!" Dogold roared as sparks flew out from some of the cracks, and spun towards the unconscious Debo Monster they'd brought with them. "Where's Luckyuro when you need him!?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE!**

"YOU BIG STUPID DUMBHEAD!" Luckyuro shouted as he came up to bonk Virsun on the head. "Why'd you leave!?"

"To follow my beloved girl!" Virsun said with hearts in his eyes, even as Candelira walked up, hands on her hips in disapproval.

"You ninny!" She slapped him.

**EX-MEANWHILE!**

* * *

"Helping with the distraction, remember?" Aigaron reminded Dogold. "We shouldn't need to go big or else we risk summoning the Kyoryugers to our location!"

"Oh screw the plan! They've already sounded the alarm!" Dogold shouted, and raised his sword, "PARAMONSTERS! RISE UP SO I CAN TAKE DOWN THAT VOLTASAUR!"

The Paramonsters began throwing themselves onto each other, and began growing to massive size as they fused together.

"Oh, our benefactor isn't going to be happy about this...!" Aigaron lamented as Dogold ran towards the growing Paramonster pile and began jumping up it's side.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone in the lab watched Kyoryu Cyan deliver a hammer blow to Virsun, one of the beast batteries vanished from the battery rack with a flash of gold light.

* * *

Battery #17 appeared in Fam's left hand as Pteragordon teleported it from the lab.

"Eh? A different one from yours?" Fam asked, "What's this one do?"

**"GORO~N!"** Pteragordon cawed.

"Are you **_sure_** that's a good idea!?" Fam shouted in surprise.

**"GORO~GORO~N!"**

"Well alright then..." Fam held the battery out and did as the Voltasaur told her to- "BRAVE IN!" She activated the battery, and then threw it out infront of her.

* * *

The Ovirappoo Battery grew to massive size, and then loaded into Pteragordon's mouth.

**_GABURINCHO! OVIRAP~POO!_**

Dogold had barely managed to get onto the Paramonster's shoulder when this occurred. "Damn it, what's that one going to do!?"

And then Pteragordon let loose a thick cloud of yellow gas.

* * *

Fam covered her nose and mouth at the Voltasaur's insistance. "Oh man that's _gross!"_

* * *

Poor Debo Sizzle (or whatever his name is) had chosen that exact moment to get to his feet- only for the gas to descend upon him and Aigaron.

"AAAAAAGH!" Poor Sizzle shouted in surprise, "MY EYES! _**THEY BUUUUUURN!**_"

"AAH! THAT STINGS!" Aigaron began crying rivers of tears.

* * *

Dogold nearly lost his balance as the Paramonster beneath his feet began swaying dangerously, "Aw, you cheeky little...!" He leaped onto the Paramonster's head, and then leaped up further towards Pteragordon as he circled around. "THIS SMELL IS TICKING ME OFF!" With a slash of his sword- he opened a quick teleportation rift, losing a few armor fragments in the process, and-

_**VWORP!**_

- Teleported into Pteragordon's cockpit!

"AH!" Fam screamed in surprise, "Where'd you come from!?"

"You damned Kyoryuger...!" Dogold snarled as more cracks formed in his armor from the sparks coming out of his insides, "You really pissed me off!"

"I don't know what a Kyoryuger is...!" Fam began, holding up her hands, the right of which _still_ held one of Pteragordon's beast batteries.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl!" Dogold snarled. "Not when you're holding one of their damned batteries!" He ran forward, and swung down at Fam, not even caring as fragments of his armor came flying off from the motion.

She dodged to the side- "hey! Wait just a moment!"

"NO WAY!" Dogold roared, and swung again, "YOU DROPED A DAMNED WALL ON ME!" Fam ducked, and rolled to the side. "FOR THAT! I'M GONNA-!"

As Dogold spun around to strike at Fam again- she clenched her right hand around the beast battery and punched upwards into Dogold's chest.

_**_GORO~N!_**_

With a crack- and a sudden explosion of electricity- Dogold stumbled backwards, roaring in surprise and pain- small pieces of his armor flying off in various directions.

But to Fam- what was more horrifying was the fact that her punch had cut clean through Dogold's body- front to back- revealing that his insides were but a mere leaking electrical presence- a presence that was quickly leaving his body nothing but an empty suit of armor.

"G-A..." Dogold stammered as his body began to fall apart- "Damn you...girl...!"

He fell to his knees- and then the rest of him colapsed further into armor fragments.

Fam sat there for a few moments- panting as the adrenalin faded. "Did I just...kill him...?"

And then a piece of Dogold's chest armor shot up from the pile and slammed into Fam's chest- right where it would belong if she were to wear the armor herself- sending her flying backwards across the small room as the rest of the armor began flying at her in a rapid fashion and...!

_**KZAP!**_

...With a quick fizzle of lightning- Dogold's armor sealed itself around it's new wearer, and stood up- growling in Dogold's voice. "Like hell something like that would kill me!" He examined himself and snarled, "Damn it, of course I ended up being shorter 'cause I possessed her while missing a few pieces...!"

**"GORO~~N!"** Pteragordon cowled in anger and began flying tight and rapid circles in an attempt to throw Dogold out.

"Oh Shut it!" Dogold held up his right hand- which now had Pteragordon's battery in it, "Shut up you damned bird, or else I kill her right this moment and you lose your partner!" He chuckled grimly as the Voltasaur leveled out. "I thought we could come to an agreement!" He held up the battery and ordered the Voltasaur, "Now you're going to follow my every command, do you hear me? Or else I kill her!"

**"G...Goro~n..."** Pteragordon quietly agreed.

"Now land!"

* * *

Aigaron watched as the massive Voltasaur came down to land on the ground- and Dogold leaped out.

"Oh Dogold!" Aigaron said, "How did you do it!?"

"The girl broke my armor!" Dogold shouted in anger, "I had to possess her to retain my form since I've got gaps in it now!"

"Oh that's not good at all!" Aigaron cried, "How it stings!"

"More the Voltasaur than me!" Dogold laughed, "I possessed its pilot! Now we have it completely under our control! No need to do all that damned hacking to rewrite its controls!"

"Oh!" Aigaron cried even more, "Those Kyoryugers! They'll certainly feel the sting of this when we come bringing their own technology down upon them!"

"HAH!" Dogold laughed, "Damn straight they will!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE!**

"KYORYUZIN MACHO!" The six-member team shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin began spinning on its feet as it held the Ankydon hammer out far and wide- SMASH SMASH SMASH!- Virsun kept getting hit as the momentum built up, and then- "HAAH!"- the final hit was an uppercut that put all of the spinning momentum into UPWARDS momentum!

Virsun went flying into the air yet again- where he exploded brilliantly.

* * *

Everyone cheered.

And Pink gave a nod to Cyan, who gave a peace sign in return.

Red shouted, "NOW THAT WAS BRAVE!"

_**"Everyone!"**_ Commander Shinji's voice broke into the control room via radio a second later- _**"Return to the lab immediately! We've got a situation."**_

The Kyoryugers all shared uneasy glances with eachother, and then Green spoke up, "Alright, we're on our way."

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"The base where Voltasaur #6- Pteragordon- was under development was just attacked and raided by Deboss," Asuka declared simply the moment the six Kyoryugers arrived.

"What!?" They shouted at once.

"Compounding the issue?" Kaiyumi said with a sigh, "Pteragordon has been captured by Deboss."

The room went silent.

"Our only saving grace at the moment is that Pteragordon doesn't have a pilot," Shinji said, "and more than that, the morpher for Kyoryu Gold has been missing for a while now...so unless Deboss has their hands on it, they're not going to be able to unlock his full powers."

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Chaos turned in surprise as Aigaron and Dogold came into the room- the later sparking dangerously. "Dogold, what happened?"

"Doesn't matter what happened to me!" Dogold laughed as he held up Pteragordon's Beast Battery- "I've succeeded with the plan!"

"Good job, Dogold," Chaos said as he took the battery and closed his hand around it, "Now to corrupt it to our own ends...!" A small miasma of energy surrounded his hand and the battery, and then shoved his hand into his cape and closed his eyes as he focused.

"What about The other one?" Aigaron asked, "The one Candelira and Luckyuro were after?"

"They managed to retake their Voltasaur," Chaos said with a bit of amusement, "not entirely unexpected. Virsun always was a weak one." He pulled the battery out of his cape and glanced down at it, "But as far as distractions run...he was perfect."

Dogold examined the battery as Chaos handed it back to him; now it was Black bodied, and gold trimmed. "What a marvelous change...!" He pressed the button and watched as the inside changed over- revealing the Deboss Legion Logo. "And it looks like I didn't even need to possess that girl after all...!"

"What girl?" Chaos asked.

"The Kyo-" Aigaron began, only to be shoved aside by Dogold.

"Does it matter?" Dogold asked. "We now have two ways to control that Voltasaur! Those Kyoryugers aren't going to know what even hit them!"

"Indeed," Chaos agreed with an evil chuckle, "they won't."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WHRE AM I? WHO AM I? The Debo Monsters have turned the amusement park into a labyrinth! To save everyone, Merry must crack the most powerful joke in history! NEXT TIME! **BRAVE 8! Where are we!? Break out of the Labyrinth!** _It's hilarious."_

* * *

**A.N.: Owch. Am I mean. Introduced a character just to get her possessed by Dogold. Thankfully, Fam won't be like that for long! 'Cuz she's Kyoryu Gold, obviously! XD ****I apologize for this chapter being so** long in the making, but I was mainly focusing on "The Working Title Job" that I posted a few days ago in the mean time, and then got distracted by other things... too many things to count _;

At any rate, we get some Kid!Merry in this chapter, and a focus episode on her next! Wheeeeee!


	8. Brave 8

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the (now six) Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs, now updated to have Ankydon and Callie in it.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH: **

**Yui Kirigaya, **

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get paralelle shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 8! Where are we!? Break out of the Labyrinth!**

* * *

Yumeji took a bite of rice from a bowl.

Inaba simply stared out past his coffee cup into the early-morning, rather empty looking restaurant.

Roxy tapped her fingers on the table to the tune of music only she could hear.

Caleb yawned and stretched his arms, then scratched at the back of his head. "Weird," He noted, "It's quiet today."

"Well, Merry's not around," Roxy noted quietly, "and Callie and Yui are working overtime in the lab to figure out how Deboss got control of Pteragordon..."

"I think Merry insisted the Professor take some time off with Yuzuko-chan," Yumeji said.

"That's fine by me," Inaba remarked. "For once, I don't have to listen to her tepid jokes."

Caleb chuckled a bit, "Heh, Don't let Callie hear you saying that."

They all went silent for a few moments as they each thought, "Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot."

**THE AMUSEMENT PARK_ _ _|**

"Thank you for coming along, Merry," Kaiyumi said as she held her daughter's hand and lead the cheerful, young girl along. "It'd feel weird if it were just me and Yuzuko with Simon out looking for the others."

"Not a problem, Professor! I haven't been to a place like this in years," Merry waved it off with a grin, not a few paces to the Professor's immediate left, "not since I was Yuzu's age, at any rate!"

"Hehe!" the small dark haired girl giggled.

"Plus," Merry said, voice dropping down to a bit of a conspiratorial tone, "I'm not liking the idea of you two being out here alone. Not after what we've been through already."

"So that's why you've got your Gabugabu with you?" Yuzuko asked of the Kyoryuger.

"Eh?" Merry had to parse that for a moment.

"She means the Gaburevolver," Kaiyumi stated. "She's got nicknames for everything I developed."

"Eh!? You mean you can tell it's there under this skirt?" Merry asked as her eyes went wide and she nervously patted down the knee length skirt down it's length. To the naked eye, it didn't seem like Merry's Gaburevolver was there at all.

"Yah!" The little girl nodded.

* * *

"She's been very observant as of late," Kaiyumi said as she and Merry watched Yuzuko ride around on the merry-go-round. "Sometimes I have to wonder if she didn't inherit a variation of Akari's Seer powers."

"Seer?" Merry frowned, "You don't mean that Sburb stuff again? I still don't get how any of us can have other powers that aren't part of being a Digimon."

"It's a valid part of our Digital World's history," Kaiyumi said. "I've noticed subdued power archetypes in everyone from our team- at least, those born from the Digital World. My brother used to show signs of a Lord of Space, for example."

"You mean that Lagann guy who everyone makes a fuss over when he comes by, right?" Merry asked.

"Yeah," Kaiyumi nodded. "He's-" She frowned, "Right over there?"

"Huh?" Merry glanced over to where the Professor was looking. "I don't see anyone."

And then- all hell broke loose.

"Husband!" An old woman cried out across the plaza for a person who wasn't there.

"Grandma! Grandma!" A young boy began running across a busy intersection for someone who wasn't there.

"Daddy!" And even Yuzuko called out in surprise, giggling and waving at someone who also, was, not, there.

* * *

"Debo Whereameye..." A Yellow Bodied Debo Monster with green zigzag lines running across his body called out as he waved his magic over the amusement park, "DEBO WHEREAMEYE! Those of you, lost in your grief, gather within my labyrinth!" His face was a maze- and it glowed ominously.

He threw his hands into the air- and launched a beam up high into the sky- creating a domed energy barrier around the amusement park that quickly filled up with an illusion inducing fog...!

* * *

Meanwhile, on a random rooftop, a Heir of Breath stood, overlooking everything.

"Hmf...No sign of her here either..." John Egbert said with a frown. "Although the breeze feels off here..." He glanced over at the Ferris Wheel of the Amusement park. "Then again, maybe I've just forgotten what it's like to be on Earth?" He narrowed his eyes when he saw a faint outline of some kind of illusion over the top of the wheel. "Nope. That's definitely not right." He turned into the wind and floated away... "Time to get to work, then."

* * *

"Yuzuko?" Merry called out as she wandered the park, "Professor?" Somehow, she had gotten separated from the two of them despite being right next to the Professor not moments earlier. "Damn it...where did you go...?"

"Dear! Please forgive me!" Merry whirled around to witness a woman pleading with something that wasn't there. "Honey, Forgive me!" She continued to plead.

"Sister...!" A man called out.

"Wait, please!" someone else cried.

"What's happening here?" Merry asked with a scowl, "Why's everyone crying over nothing?" She asked that right as a woman sulked past, crying.

"Father...!"

"...Excuse me," Merry tried to talk to the woman, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"W...Where am I?" The woman asked- stopping almost as if in the middle of a dream. "Where is this place...?"

"Eh?" Merry blinked.

"F..Father!" The woman's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Father?" Merry glanced to where the woman was looking...

"Don't Go!" The woman shoved past her, running after an illusion, "Please, wait, Father!"

"Where is he!?" Merry asked- following after the woman past a sign...

...Where the Amusement park promptly vanished into thin air, leaving Merry in a gravel quarry.

"What is this...?" Merry frowned. "Where did everything go...?" Thinking back...wasn't this like how the woman reacted? Unsure of her location? Where she was? "OI!" Merry called out, "OIII!"

* * *

"Kaiyumi," said a voice.

Kaiyumi turned around, confused by the sudden change in her surroundings. "Huh?" Her eyes widened.

It was Kudo, Taiki.

Exactly as he had been on that day so many years ago when the Earth had exploded. Goggles- shirt- pants- shoes- everything was the way it had been...Even she, though she didn't realize it, was smaller now...!

"...Taiki?" Kaiyumi asked, face furrowing in confusion. "But how...?" She didn't even notice as the fog settled around her, changing the illusion from the quarry she'd been in into some sort of rainbow colored void...

The Merry-Go-Round's music played in the background, unheard.

"I've missed you, Kaiyumi," The boy smiled, "we really need to hang out more. We're siblings, right?"

"How...?" Kaiyumi frowned. "You shouldn't be here. Where's Sally?"

'Taiki' seemed to falter, before holding his arms out and saying, "C'mon, give me a hug! It's been too long...!"

Kaiyumi took a step backwards, "This isn't real."

"Of course I'm real...!"

"No, you're not," Kaiyumi took in a deep breath, and instinctively shouted: _**"BLAZING ICE!"**_

A burst of ice shot out of her mouth and flew through the illusion of Taiki.

"This is an illusion," Kaiyumi said with a scowl. "I haven't been able to do that attack in eight years."

* * *

Merry hit the ground and tumbled as Debo Whereameye swung his flag-pole-staff out of nowhere.

"Why aren't you ensnared by my daydreams?!" It growled at her.

"Probably 'cause I'm a super hero," Merry said as she ripped the skirt down a pre-made seam in the middle- revealing it to have been worn over her other clothes like the jacket she was coincidentally not wearing. She had her Gaburevolver strapped to her left leg- and a leg band on her right leg that could contain ten Beast Batteries (it should be noted that she always wears these this way, but this is the first time that the camera makes explicit note of it). As she stood up, she grabbed a Stegotchi battery with her right hand, and the Gaburevolver with her left. "BRAVE IN!" She activated the battery and inserted it- **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" She spun the revolver's barrel with her right hand (again, as she always did, but we never took the time to make note of it) then aimed the Gaburevolver up into the air. "FIRE!"

The energy blast came spiraling down- and in a flash of light, Merry became Kyoryu Blue!

"Get her, Paramonsters!" Whereameye shouted- summoning the monsters without their usual fanfare.

"HAH! HAH!" Blue drew her Gaburicaliber and began slashing away at the Paramonsters. "HUPSIE!" Slash- slash- "Off you go!"

And then- the gravel quarry vanished- replaced by the amusement park's haunted house.

"eh?" She glanced around in surprise- and then let off a quickly cut off shriek of surprise upon seeing a fake ghost. "Where am I?" She kept looking around, unaware of Whereameye as he opened a door behind her, and moaned:

"Boooo!"

"AHHA!" Blue whirled around and went to fire off with her Gaburevolver- only to have to abandon that plan as Whereameye began swinging his flag pole around like a spear.

It took only a lucky hit to send Kyoryu Blue flying through a curtain and into a hidden hallway where she powered down back to normal. "Greaaat," Merry groaned as she got up and pulled out the Mobuckle from a jacket pocket, hoping to use it to call out to the other Kyoryugers, "Anyone out there? Hello?" Nothing but static. "No good, it's not getting through," She leaned back against a wall- and was quickly pulled along with it into a hidden spot as it spun around just in time to hide her from Whereameye as he came charging through the curtain.

"She got away...No matter," he mused, and walked off.

* * *

Behind the wall, Merry sighed in relief, and then took stock of the room...

Much to her surprise- Yuzuko was hiding in the very same room, looking very scared!

"Yuzu!" Merry got down on her knees and gave the little girl a hug, "You're okay!"

* * *

John Egbert was flung away from the shield surrounding the amusement park as he tried to _Breeze_ his way inside it.

"Gah!" He hit the ground and rolled a bit. "Damn...!" he forced himself back up, "That's some strong barrier!"

As he glanced around, trying to figure out what to do next, it was then that he saw the other four Core Kyoryugers running up, and so he quickly changed his clothes with a flash of a Captcha card without even checking what was on the card.

"This is where Merry and the Professor came!" Yumeji was explaining to the others as they arrived.

"Oi!" John said with a wave to them, "You guys here to take down whatever is keeping me out of here?"

"Eh?" Roxy did a double take at him- finding something oddly familiar about the boy, but couldn't quite place it. "Who the heck are you!?"

"I'm-" John quickly glanced over the clothing he'd chosen, and immediately regretted it. "I'm the Batman!?" He groaned- _'Damn it, Dave Sprite!'_

Well- there went that portion of his Prankster's gambit.

* * *

Merry and Yuzuko slipped out of the Haunted House, and into the streets of the Amusement park.

"You okay, Marie-onee-chan?" Yuzuko asked, although seriously mangling Merry's name in the process (as kids of her age are sometimes known to do).

"Yeah, I'm fine," Merry said as she lead Yuzuko to a place they could hide for a few moments, "how come the illusion didn't work on you?"

"For a moment, I saw my Daddy...but Daddy's looking for Kuu-nee-chan and Mahi-onii-chan!" Yuzuko answered simply, "He wouldn't come back without them!"

"Ah, that's right," Merry said with a realization dawning upon her. "Your dad's a big hero off looking for our cousins! So...!" It was then that the Mobuckle sounded off with a ringtone. "Finally!" Merry quickly changed tracks and answered the device.

_"Yo!"_ Came Yumeji's- somewhat distorted- voice.

* * *

John had just rolled with the costume and was using one of his alchemized Crosby-holo-laptops to help amplify the Mobuckle's signal across the barrier.

"We're going to try to pry the barrier open," Yumeji explained, "wish us luck!"

_"Sure thing!"_ Merry said with a laugh.

Inaba fired on the barrier- to no avail.

Caleb took his Gaburicannon and let loose a double blast.

But it was reflected again.

* * *

Kaiyumi found herself wandering a fall forest- no leaves on the trees at all.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked aloud as she stumbled through the forest. "At least it's as far away from that illusion as possible...!"

And then she heard the echoing laughter of a teenage girl's voice.

* * *

"Brute force isn't going to do it...!" Yumeji said as he bounced off from a Gaburicaliber strike.

"We're going to need a different approach," Inaba said as he tapped on a few keys.

"That really stings!" And then Aigaron appeared along with Luckyuro and a mess of Paramonsters, "I can't let you do that, Kyoryugers!"

"So this is your mess, Aigaron?" Caleb asked.

"Humans, wandering through a maze for eternity, chasing after the dearly departed...!" Aigaron cried, and then wiped the tears away, "That has _GOT_ to sting, Right?"

"Who's this Joker?" John-as-Batman asked.

"Complete scum," Yuemji said simply.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You can handle the complex stuff! Roxy! Let's do this!" He drew his Gaburevolver.

"Are you saying I'm not one of the smart ones?" Roxy asked as she, too, drew her Gaburevolver.

John- who had did a double take upon hearing that the girl's name was Roxy- did another one as they drew their Beast Batteries and activated them.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They spun the barrels and aimed the Gaburevolvers up. "FIRE!"

With a Chomp and a flash of light- Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Pink appeared on the scene and dove into the Paramonsters- delivering punches (Red) and kicks (Pink) with extreme prejudice.

"_Oh my,_" Inaba said as Roxy gave a kick to a certain Paramonster's nether regions.

John just stared on incredulously...

And then Yuzuko ran around a corner, coming straight towards them.

"Yuzuko-chan!" Yumeji recognized her immediately, "Wait! Stay away from the gate!"

His warning caused her to trip up- and fall to the ground- knocking one of her shoes off and sending it flying at the barrier where it came to a stop, and fell to the ground.

"Did you see that, boy?" Inaba asked.

"I saw...!" Yumeji agreed, "If we attack it from our side while there's an impact from the inside...!"

"That'll disrupt the flow of energy..." Inaba continued, "and make it easier to punch through!"

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Kaiyumi fell to her knees as the entire void swirled around her once again- this time, Debo Whereameye had found an appropriate illusion to get to her.

"You couldn't save us!" It was the illusion of Nyarko Amano-Aounoma! "You couldn't save us at all!"

"I'm sorry...!" Kaiyumi cried- and she cried for so long she wasn't sure how long she was in there.

And then Merry's hand was placed onto her shoulder, "Don't cry, Professor!"

"...Merry...?" Kaiyumi frowned.

"It's useless!" The Illusion of Nyarko shouted, "Her soul is beyond saving now!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid illusion," Merry said with a snarl. "I'm gonna prove how fake you are, right now!"

"...Eh?" The Nyarko tilted her head.

_"JOKE NUMBAH ONE!"_ Merry said with a clap of her hands: "Financial problems are always hard on _**MUH KNEES!"**_

"eh...?" Kaiyumi turned her head up towards the grinning girl.

"...What are you doing?" The Illusion asked.

"See, Professor?" Merry said, "She's an imposter! Nyarko always laugh at mine and Callie's jokes, even when everyone else groans! There's no way the real Nyarko wouldn't laugh at it!" She smiled as the Professor got back to her feet. "That's because Aunt Rei got us into jokes because Nyarko got her that joke book for her birthday that one year? Remember!? Callie and I read through that entire book and we started telling jokes after that!"

"...Th...that's right..." Kaiyumi started to laugh, "And Nyarko kept encouraging you two to laugh at those jokes nomatter what...! Even when everyone else thought they were bad... She kept telling you two to keep trying..."

"I know all of that-" Merry motioned at the illusion of Nyarko, "has been hard on you. Sure- they stole a couple of DeLoreans...but, you should smile! Okay? Uncle Simon's out there looking for them- and so's my parents, and everyone else who's able! We'll find them, if we haven't already! And even with the Pteragordon thing..." Merry grinned, "We'll get it back from them!"

"Yeah-but-!" The Illusion of Nyarko interrupted.

"Hey, Debo!" Merry clapped her hands again, _"JOKE NUMBAH TWO! _They say that denial's not just _a river in Egypt!"_

"Stop!" The illusion-form shouted, "Stop spewing your stupid dumb jokes into my world of sorrow!"

Merry just smirked, "You might be lost in this labyrinth, but you're still a-_maze-_ing!"

Kaiyumi giggled.

"All that crying must _tear_ you up inside!"

"Merry!" Kaiyumi gave the younger girl a hug, "That's such a silly one!"

"And don't _eye_ know it!" Merry said with a wink.

"STOP IT!" The Illusion shouted, "Cry! YOU MUST CRY!"

Merry flared her jacket out and spun around, "Life's a ball, so let the good times _ROLL_!"

"That's just terrible!" Kaiyumi laughed.

"STOP IT!" The Illusion shouted again.

"Hey, Debo?" Merry said with a smirk as she took a step towards the illusion, "Don't you know who I am?"

"NO!" The Illusion shouted- glowing golden as they started to fall apart.

"My name's Merry Mashimo," Merry said with another step- "but you can just call me your own personal _Very Merry Nightmare."_ Another step. "In other words..." A final step. "It's time for you to wake up from this daydream!"

With that- the illusion got a look at the girl's eyes- and saw for the first time that the irises had a square look to them rather than the typical oval.

"NO!"

The Illusion shattered around them- leaving Merry and the Professor inside that forest- now with the trees covered in vines and moss.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Debo Whereameye exclaimed in surprise as he wheeled back away from Merry's incredible glare. "No one should be able to break my sorrowful illusions!"

"Do you understand now?" Merry asked as she continued to pursue the Monster forward- step by step- even as the Professor took this opportunity to move for cover. She pulled out her Gaburevolver and Beast Battery, and activated and inserted it all in once motion as she stepped onwards. "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" and with that- Merry spun the Gaburevolver down her arm and called out: "ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_ **before aiming up into the sky... "FIRE!"

With a single flash of light- Merry entered Kyoryu Blue's Armed On mode.

Whereameye swung his staff around- which Blue blocked easily- "Woah there! Hupsie!" a knock to the side- and then a swing upwards- "Gotcha!" Whereameye jumped backwards to avoid it. "For what you did to the Professor, and the other people at that park," Kyoryu Blue said, "I'm gonna show you the power of my anger and snap you out of this daydream!"

And with that- she ran forward at full speed- leaping into a double footed kick- "MERRY KICK!"

They flew towards the ground- but Blue was back up and running while Whereameye was still struggling.

"OFF YOU GO!"

Merry grabbed Whereameye and flung him across the forest- straight into a tree.

* * *

Outside- Red and Pink were still battling with the Paramonsters, Aigaron, and Luckyuro, meanwhile, Yumeji and Inaba had morphed into Green and Black, and were observing as Yuzuko picked up a green trafic cone to throw.

"Alright, little lady!" Inaba said, "Soon as you let go, get down on the ground!"

"Un!" Yuzuko nodded, and begun spinning around.

Black spun the revolver's barrel.

Yuzuko threw the green cone at the barrier- and dove for cover when it hit the barrier.

**_VAMOLA!_**

Black fired off at the barrier, and Green slashed with his Gabuicaliber.

**SHATTER!**

The Shield shattered with a flash of light.

"EHHH!?" Aigaron cried out in terror.

* * *

"What?!" Whereameye cried out in surprise as he felt the barrier break, "My barrier's been broken...!"

"NOW EAT THIS!" Blue cried out as she spun into action and delivered a hefty punch to Whereameye's "Sorrow" mask decoration- shattering it as the Debo Monster went flying.

* * *

It was then that John leaped into action, sort of, by summoning a sudden gust of wind- clearing away the hallucinogenic fog over the amusement park within a few seconds!

As the Debo Monster hit a wall that had always been there, but had been invisible, the hidden Amusement Park faded into reality as all the people trapped in the illusion found themselves wide awake in the land of the living once more.

Of note- Kyoryu Blue and the Professor were back by the Merry go Round.

"GAAH!" Whereameye cried out as he got up from where he had landed, and called out for the "Paramonsters!"

But before they could go anywhere- BANG BANG BANG!- the other four Kyoryugers had arrived- shooting down at the Paramonsters in the plaza from the bridge above.

"Sorry about the wait!" Red called down to Blue.

"Everyone!" Blue called out, "Get to safety!" she turned to the Professor and added, "Yuzuko's already safe, so you too!"

"Got it," Kaiyumi nodded, and then shouted, "Everyone! Follow me!"

With that, Blue leaped up onto the bridge, and joined the team.

"Curses!" Whereameye shuddered, "Her allies are here!"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOT SHOT HERO!" Black called his usual, "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE NIGHTMARE EATER!" Blue decided to mix it up a bit this week with a different phrase, "KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green resumed the normal call, stumbling the motions only a bit at the previous change- "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink wrapped it up nicely, "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The five called out- "VOLTASAUR TEAM! _**KYORYUGER!"**_

"It's getting wild!" Blue called it out this week, "Just try to sleep through this nightmare!"

And with that- the five of them leaped down into the battle waiting for them below.

Red ducked and rolled and danced his way through the Paramonsters.

Black hit and dodged and otherwise confused the Paramonsters with his normal fighting moves.

Pink kept it classy with her usual kicks and acrobatics- even using a guard rail for a stairway to double kick some Paramonsters, and sending them tumbling down the stairs to the floor below. "ONE! TWO! THREE! See you!"

Green slashed away with his usual Brave Blade Style- cutting the Paramonsters down to size as they tried to swarm him.

Blue- meanwhile- had resumed her fight with Debo Whereameye- ducking and dodging the flag pole that was really acting more like a scythe before rolling a distance away and grabbing her Gaburevolver and firing away- knocking the Monster down to the ground.

The Kyoryugers gathered together again as Whereameye got to his feet.

"I'll just have to rebuild my labyrinth!" He tossed his flag away and began to wave his hands around.

"Caliber," Blue began, "Got Battery 18 on hand?"

"Igeranodon, right?" Red asked, and grabbed the battery from hammer space before handing it over.

"Thank you!' Blue held it out and activated it, "BRAVE IN!" With an insert to the top slot: **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI IGERA~NODON!_** With a spin of the barrel: **_VAMOLA MUCHO!_** She fired: **_FRRRRRRM! HAW HAW!_**

The Stegotchi blast transformed into two ghostly purple hands mid-flight and began ruthlessly attacking Whereameye...by tickling him.

"W-WHat are you doing to me?!" he stopped his chanting to try to resist giggling.

"And now for my specialty!" Blue said, "This nightmare of an amusement park.." She took a breath, and then shouted: "IS MORE LIKE AN _**ABUSEMENT**_ PARK!"

A cold breeze flew across the park- courtesy of a certain windy hero shivering at the joke- and Whereameye covered his mouth as he tried to resist: "THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" -And then the Battery attack overwhelmed him.

He laughed.

And Laughed.

...And then he was hit by a bombardment of Gaburevolver attacks that made him explode.

"HAHA!" Blue clenched a fist, "He loved it...To _**Death**_!"

Green flinched at that, and Pink shook her head, "Merry...!"

But instead of the usual Make My Monster Grow segment...

The sky clouded over- and purple thunder arced across the sky-

"Huh?" the Kyoryugers looked up as a shrill cry echoed through the air: **"GORO~N!"**

...And Pteragordon emerged from the clouds- flapping his wings as the thunder clouds quickly were dismissed by the wind...

* * *

"A flying robot dinosaur?" John asked as he stood on a rooftop- back in his original God Tier clothing. "Really?"

* * *

Pteragordon let loose a burst of lightning from his mouth- aimed at the Kyoryugers, throwing the five of them around from the explosion.

It was then that Kyoyru Cyan came running up to join them, "He's finally shown himself! Everyone! That's Voltasaur Six! Pteragordon!"

"So that's Pteragordon?" Red asked as he got to his feet. "So I guess that makes recovering him our top priority now!"

"You've got it," Green said as he and Black drew their batteries.

* * *

The Samba call rang out as Gabutyra, Parasagun, and Zakutor combined together.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR! GABURINCHO! GABUTYRRA!_**

The waist spun arorund- and the helmet descended.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With a flourish on that desert stage, Kyoryuzin struck a pose.

**_KYORYUZIN! WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

* * *

Pteragordon let off a blast of lightning- and Kyoryuzin Western stumbled.

* * *

"That's odd...!" Cyan observed from inside Kyoryuzin, "The Professor's notes said that the lightning bolts should only be usable in the combat mode...!"

"Does that mean someone was able to Brave In Pteragordon's Beast Battery?" Pink asked as another shock made them all struggle to keep their balance.

* * *

"LUCKY!" And here comes Luckyuro! "Now's my chance! Nutritious Joyro!" _TADAH!_ "Drink up now!" Before anyone could react- Whereameye suddenly was growing massively tall and charging at Kyoryuzin.

* * *

"Damn it!" Blue cursed as they were getting pounded from both sides. "We're getting the _shock_ of our lifetime! Got any _bright_ ideas, Caliber!?"

Red thought it over for a moment, then responded, "When you're fighting lotsa guys, you've gotta use 'em against each other!"

And with that- the six of them shouted; "KYORYUZIN WESTERN! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

The Sword Slash and the Parasagun Shot sent Whereameye flying into the air- right into Pteragordon's path.

The Voltasaur saw an opportunity to rebel if only for a moment- and so let forth a full power charge against Whereameye- blowing him to smitherines in an instant where as he had only been using a weaker charge against Kyoryuzin.

* * *

"Woah...!" Red stared up at the fireball in the sky, "That thing's pretty powerful!"

* * *

Pteragordon spat out the Gold and Black Beast Battery- and then soared into the sky to escape.

Dogold caught the shrunken battery, and chuckled, "Almost there...Once I have full control of you, those Kyoryugers will end up just like those monsters!"

He observed the confused Kyoryuzin for a few moments, and then turned to leave, unaware of a certain windy presence watching his every move.

* * *

Back at the restaraunt from the beginning, Kaiyumi and Yuzuko sat down along with the other Kyoryugers, plus Yui, to discuss what happened.

"Pteragordon pulled his punches on Kyoryuzin," Yui declaired soundly as she set a tablet down on the table. "The electrical strike he used on the Debo Maze monster was ten times as powerful as the ones used on Kyoryuzin."

"So...he doesn't want to hurt us?" Callie asked. "That's good, I suppose."

"They've got his pilot," Kaiyumi said soundly, "I think it's safe to say given that we saw him eject the beast battery..."

"Which was the wrong color!" Merry said as she stirred her drink with her straw. "Black and Gold? You guys saw that, right?"

"Right," everyone nodded in agreement...

And then Roxy spoke up by saying, "So...what happened to Batman?"

Everyone went silent as they realized that they had no clue what had happened to that guy after a certain point.

And then Yuzuko chipperly said, "He's Batman! He can't just hang around town all day! He's got people to find, and bad guys to fight!"

Kaiyumi stared at her daughter, who had said all of that with a straight face, and then just giggled and said, "You know, I think you're right, Yuzu-chan!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Things are getting nasty, with Pteragordon on a rampage! He's so strong that the Kyoryugers don't stand a chance! On top of that, it turns out that Dogold is-? **BRAVE 9! CRAZY STRONG! PTERAIDEN-OH!** ..._ooops. spoilers."_

* * *

**A.N.: Wheeee! This one was finished rather quickly! Not much to say on it other than that it's a focus episode on Merry! ...Yeah, even her character sheet is lifted pretty much from the Anime _Yumekui Merry,_ Or "Dream eater Merry" or "Merry Nightmare" ... *Shrugs* But you guys probably knew that already if you've seen the character tags on the AO3 version of the story. As such, with Merry's first focus episode here being against what basically is a Nightmare monster...I just let her go wild on the guy. That said- I must make a note on how hard it is to adapt Kyoryuger's episode plots into different formats. Last episode I had to completely make up new footage. Haha... That took a while. I can see why Saban and Disney had their ups and downs producing Power Rangers over the years...But just because I'm MOSTLY restricted to existing footage, doesn't mean I can't make an awesome story!  
**


	9. Brave 9

"Now keep safe, Yui!" Asuna said as she gave her daughter a tight hug.

"I will, Mama," Yui nodded.

"And don't forget to keep practicing your Sword Skills!" Kirito said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Of course I will, Papa," Yui giggled a bit.

* * *

Yui and Callie stepped up the ramp onto the Jumper Ship set to depart from Aincrad and return to Earth-3, and found their seats in the back of the small ship.

"So you're sure it's alright that I'm staying with you two?" Yui asked as she put her backpack up onto one of the overhead racks.

"Yup!" Callie nodded as she sat down in one of their seats, "Mom's cool with it, and Dad's out of town for a while, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it too."

"That's a relief," Yui said with a sigh as she sat down next to the other girl. "I'd hate to have to find a couch in the Lounge room..."

"Hehe," Callie laughed, "it's not that uncomfortable!"

"For a cat nap maybe," Yui remarked, "but it can't beat a bed..."

"I suppose not..." Callie then reached up to brush a stray strand of white-grey-ish hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Yui? Can I ask you a favor when we get home?"

"Sure." Yui asked, "What is it?"

"Help me cut and dye my hair?"

"Eh?" Yui blinked. "Dye it...?"

"Cyan," Callie said with a smile.

"Like...your suit color?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone else has eyes that's close to their suit color. My brother, Yumeji, Merry, Roxy? Inaba and I are the only odd ones out since I've got green eyes and he has...what is that color again? It's not black, but something close."

"Dunno," Yui said with a shrug.

"Well, anyways, at least he has black hair to match, so I figured...I've already dyed my hair a few times already, but maybe now I should get it to match my suit color?" Callie continued on with, "Plus, it's getting a bit long, so why not get a hair cut at the same time?"

"Why not?" Yui said with a faint smile. "Sounds like fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Voltasaur Lab...

Merry tossed a tennis ball up into the air and caught it as it came down. "So Aincrad's taking off again," she began.

"That it is," Yumeji agreed as he practiced a set of sword strikes. "Sort of feels weird not to be on it this time."

"Relief," Inaba said with a chuckle as he skimmed through a magazine of Video Game related content, "that I don't have to worry about my dad trying to pull me off world for a long while."

"I wonder..." Roxy began as she put down the hefty tome that was a Manga Serialization Magazine (Although it looked more like one of those thickly printed, 1,000 page game walk-throughs and hint-guides from the sheer thickness of the volume), "how well I can manage having to only wait monthly for the new releases...rather then struggling to collect all of the interlude editions between visits."

And then Caleb came running in, a worried look on his face. "Pteragordon's been sighted! Time to go, everyone!"

"Right!" And so- the other four Kyoryugers dropped what they were doing and rushed for the elevator.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH: **

**Yui Kirigaya, **

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 9! CRAZY STRONG! PTERAIDEN-OH!**

* * *

Paramonsters lined up in the streets to fire off at the fleeing civilians- all the while, Pteragordon circled the skies above.

"Your tears will be my gift to Aigaron!" Dogold shouted at the humans running away from the source of conflict- "Now cry! Wail! And Bring the Kyoryugers to me!"

And then-

"Save yourself the trouble!" Caleb shouted as he and the other four Kyoryugers ran up to fight, "How do you expect to summon us when we're already here?!"

"I see..." Dogold said as he stepped forward through the Paramonster swarm. "I'm putting an end to this battle, Today!" He raised his sword and griped it tightly, "That'll be the only thing that will calm my fury!"

"Eh!?" Roxy did a double take, "Did he shrink or something!?"

"Well, either he's shrunken, or I've gotten taller!" Merry remarked.

"What the hell are you going on about!?" Dogold rumbled with lightning and anger, "I'm as tall as I've always been!"

"Nope!" Merry stuck her tongue out, "Textbook response! You've _**SHRUNK**_, Dogold!"

"Stop babbling about your nonsense!" Dogold insisted even as he kicked at a few Paramonsters in frustration.

"Looks like you made him mad, Merry," Yumeji remarked.

"I'll wipe you all out!" Dogold roared, and pulled out the corrupted Beast Battery.

"The battery!" Inaba remarked instantly.

"DEBOSS IN!" Dogold shouted as he activated the Battery and threw it up to Pteragordon- **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

The Voltasaur sparked and cackled with purple lightning.

"He can charge a Beast Battery with his own bravery?" Inaba asked.

"Time to change, everyone!" Caleb said as he brought out his own Battery and Gaburevolver.

"BRAVE IN!" the Quartet called out.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" There went the dance and the aiming to the sky: "FIRE!"

With a flash and a CHOMPACHOMP- the Kyoryugers donned their suits.

"Let's do it!" Red ordered.

"Get them!" Dogold roared.

The Paramonsters ran forward- and the battle began as the Kyoryugers met them.

Pteragordon fired a blast off at a building- and caused one of it's walls to collapse inwards- trapping the poor people inside!

* * *

In the Frozen Palace, the Sorrow meter raised up notch by notch.

"I have no idea what's going on, but it looks like I'm raking in aura!" Aigaron remarked in surprise. "Luckyyyy!"

"Stop copying me!" Luckyuro protested, "It's creepy!"

"Oh that stings!" Aigaron remarked even as Candelira giggled at it all, and hurried over towards Chaos.

"This is Dogold's doing, isn't it?" she asked, "But I thought it was going to be my turn next! And here I came up with the perfect hot spring plan to make the humans happy!" She even held up a sign with her plan drawn on it.

"That's a great idea!" Aigaron cried out, "I want to do that one next!"

"I know right!?" Candelira asked in glee.

"I bet that'd really sting when they first get in!" Aigaron agreed.

"Keep Smiling!" Candelira cried out.

Chaos said nothing to these shenanigans, instead watching the battle progress.

* * *

"This is bad!" Red remarked as he observe the trashed building, "There are people inside!"

And then Dogold came running at him.

"Yumeji! Roxy!" Red ordered as he jumped onto a car to dodge Dogold's attack- "Help the people that got trapped!" He jumped off and clashed blades with Dogold- "Inaba! Merry! Call your Voltasaurs!"

"Okay!" Pink called out as she kicked down a Paramonster.

"Understood!" Green agreed as he wrestled with a Paramonster.

"Alright!" Blue called out as she and Black took down the last of the Monsters and ran off to do just that.

"BRAVE IN!" They threw their batteries. "HUPSIE!"

"C'mon! Parasagun!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"I need you, Stegotchi!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"Alright!" Blue called out, "Go for it!"

Pteragordon's visor, which had been forcibly lowered down over his eyes, glowed pink as he built up a lightning blast in his mouth and launched it at Stegotchi and Parasagun.

But Stegotchi blocked it all with the sword tip blade- "CHII!" -All so Parasagun could take a few shots at Pteragordon.

"If we can't shoot that thing down, we're in real trouble..." Black noted.

* * *

"ARMED ON!"

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"We'll get you out of there!" Pink called into the building.

"Please back away!" Green called in as well.

_"Ok!"_ a voice from just inside said...

"HAH!" And with that- Green and Pink hit the rubble blocking the exit of the building with their weapons- creating an explosion of dust that-was-once concrete, and making an opening for the two Kyoryugers to get through the opening to begin searching the building.

* * *

Red and Dogold fought through a nearby building, trading sword strikes rather evenly...

And then when Red pulled a move that made Dogold slide out of sword range- the Kyoryuger pulled out his Gaburevolver and fired off a few quick shots.

While Dogold reeled from that attack... "ARMED ON!" ... Red summoned his personal weapon and covered the distance in a fraction of a second- all before the **_VERY MUCHO!_** had even finished sounding out!- before delivering a solid blow to Dogold's face.

And how he flew!

All the way out of the building, only to land in front of Blue and Black in a belly flop, much to the duo's surprise.

"Curse you, Kyoryu Red!" Dogold growled as he forced himself up- his face armor having cracked rather dangerously just to the right of his left eye! "Very well!" He roared as Red came out of the building after him. "I'll have to show you my new power!" He spun around and roared; "PTERAGORDON!" The Voltasaur changed directions and began circling down towards him: "LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" and with that- he teleported onto the Voltasaur as it spun around rapidly and switched into its humanoid form!

...Complete with a fancy black cape that it had not even had in Dinosaur mode.

* * *

"PTERAIDEN-OH! Ready!" Dogold shouted as he stood on the control console.

* * *

"He can transform into a humanoid form by himself!?" Red shouted in surprise as the Mecha landed on a rooftop.

* * *

"That's the last of them!" Pink said as the last civilians escaped from the building.

**"GORO~N!"**

"That's...!" Green looked up in surprise.

Ptraiden-Oh flung its arm out to the side, sending lightning dancing across the city!

And a blast was coming straight for them...!

* * *

"We'll have to do a Snap Together!" Red shouted to Blue and Black as they dodged a lightning strike. "Either we take that guy down or we don't!"

"Right!" Blue and Black nodded in agreement.

"BRAVE IN!" Red drew a battery and threw it, "COME ON! GABUTYRA!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" The trio shouted.

* * *

The samba beat rang out!

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** attached as the Right Arm.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** attached as the Left Arm.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Helmet descended and the new formation struck a pose as the announcer cried out:

**_KYORYUZIN! GAN-GAN-GOTCHI!_**

* * *

The trio landed in Kyoryuzin and shouted out the name: "KYORYUZIN! GAN-GAN-GOTCHI!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin fired off at Ptraiden-Oh- who took to the air and soared on his cape, which he really shouldn't have been able to do, as he fired off lightning blasts in return.

* * *

Dogold delivered a double kick!

* * *

Ptraiden-Oh delivered a series of kicks to Kyoryuzin's chest!

* * *

The Kyoryugers struggled to remain upright.

* * *

Ptraiden-Oh hit the ground and transformed its lower arms into blades before running at Kyoryuzin!

Slash! Slash!

Blows were traded equally and evenly- until Black cried out: "PARASAGUN!" - The energy blasts hit Ptraiden-oh's cape and revealed that it was an Invincibility cape! Just like the one a certain Debo Monster had used!

* * *

Dogold jumped.

* * *

Ptaiden-oh then jumped up and delivered a series of slashes to Kyoryuzin's chest yet again!

* * *

"This is bad!" Red declared, "We can't fight back!"

"He's too strong!" Black agreed.

* * *

Kyoryuzin fell to one knee, and Ptraiden-Oh opened it's chest blaster/mouth to gather up energy...!

* * *

"You're done for!" Dogold sneered, "I'll blow you away!"

* * *

Red had an idea then- "Merry! Throw your shield at him!"

"What!?" Blue protested. "We can't defend without the shield!"

"Just do it! Hurry!" Red insisted.

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Ptraiden-Oh Fired the blast off just as Kyoryuzin threw the shield.

"STEGOTCHI!" The shield hit the blast and began to hold it back if only for a second...!

* * *

"Inaba! Fire!" Red ordered.

"Got it!" Black aimed at the shield.

* * *

"PARASAGUN!"

The simple set of shots tilted the angle of the shield mid air- and forced the energy blast to redirect upwards into the atmosphere!

But as the shield fell away and Ptraiden-Oh was left exposed, the Parasagun shots continued through and hit Ptraiden-oh!

* * *

Lightning shot through the cockpit of Ptraiden-oh, and shocked Dogold something fierce. He fell to his knees as that crack on his face worsened- and managed to allow a solid chunk of facial armor to fall off! "Damn you...!"

Fam's golden-green eye was a light in the dark for if only a moment as Dogold hurriedly reached down to grab the broken piece of armor in a daze. He spun around not of his own accord and Fam's eye met itself in the reflection of the control pillar to the side of the stand.

_**"Get out of my HEAD!"**_ Fam's voice echoed through Dogold's own as he stared at the broken reflection of his own face.

* * *

Ptraiden-oh stumbled backwards- and stood there on unsteady feet as it felt its Pilot attempting to break free of the Deboss monster possessing her!

* * *

Those in the Frozen Palace stared on in horror and confusion.

Except for Chaos, who growled in annoyance.

* * *

Ptraiden-oh shook itself, as if trying to free itself from some alien influence- and shot into the air before transforming back into Pteragordon and flying off into the distance.

* * *

"He ran away...!" Red remarked as he brought up his Mobuckle to tap a few keys. "But why...?" He called the two othe Kyoryugers. "Yumeji, Roxy, what's going on?"

* * *

"We got everyone to safety!" Pink said as she and Green ran up to the spot where the other three Kyoryugers had stood when Dogold had jumped onto Pteragordon.

_"Good job,"_ Red appraised, _"Can you go after Dogold?"_

"Leave it to us," Green said.

"BRAVE IN!" Out came twin Deinochaser Batteries, and into the Gaburevolvers they went. **_GABURINCHO! DEINOCHAAA~SER!_**

With a summoning blast of fire- four micro Voltasaurs- two Deinos and two Chase- appeared on the scene.

Green and Pink threw the batteries, and the Voltasaurs transformed into bikes!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

And off Pink and Green drove after Pteragordon.

* * *

In the palace, Aigaron lamented the sudden retreat, hugging his pillar in despair, "What was that!? He was winning, and now it's all for nothing!" He wiped the tears away, "That really stings!"

"This is an Ill omen," Chaos said as he went to each of the three pillars and touched their cores.

Candelira and Luckyuro watched in fascination, chanting "Oh!" Repeatedly in curiosity as the pillars suddenly shot out three blasts of water, glitter, and lightning that all fused together into one monstrosity!

"I am a Cambeastian!" The blue creature introduced itself, "I am one hundred times stronger than a Paramonster!"

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

"Okay..." Merry said as she bandaged up Caleb's shoulder, "Alright that should do it!"

"Ah, thank you...!" Caleb said in appreciation even as Yui and and Callie came running in, the latter apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, brother!" She bowed, "I should have been there!"

"Don't sweat it," Caleb waved it off, even as Yui examined the patch job that Merry had done- with the blue eyed girl rolling said eyes at the sudden examination. "You were coming back from Aincrad! There's not much you could do when Dogold went and ran off like he did."

"He ran?" Yui asked, "Why would he run?"

"Lucky hit maybe?" Inaba said as he walked up with the Professor and Commander a stride behind him. "Somehow, I think that's close to what happened."

"Since Ptraiden-oh and Kyoryuzin run on the same com' frequency, we picked up this strange signal just before they retreated," Kaiyumi said as she pressed a few keys on a touch pad- and played a sound file-

__"Get out of my HEAD!"__

"What the...?" Merry's eyes narrowed, "That voice...!"

"A second one running concurrently to Dogold's," Shinji nodded, "we've had it analyzed, and it matches with an acquaintence of ours from a few years back."

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"It doesn't make any sense, but that voice somehow belongs to-" Kaiyumi began to talk when Merry cut her off with the name.

"Fam Fan Fan."

Everyone looked over at Merry in confusion.

"One of the two people who vanished off of SpaceTailmon in the attempt to rescue people stuck in a rift," Merry explained. "Mom and dad looked for her endlessly, but..."

"I guess this explains where she went," Kaiyumi agreed.

"How'd she get inside Dogold though...?" Yui asked.

* * *

_"I said get out of my head!"_ Fam shouted as the two souls in one body stumbled through some forest- _"AND GET OFF OF MY BODY!"_

"Like Hell!" Dogold argued in return. "You're not meant to have any control of this body!"

Fam made them spin around rapidly, _"It's MY body to begin with you big creep!"_

"SHUT IT, YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Dogold roared and punched at a random boulder lying in their path.

"Calm yourself, Dogold..." And then Chaos came striding out from behind the rock, grabbing the stray piece of armor from Dogold's hand and placing it over the gap in the face.

_"No! Stop It-!"_

It sealed shut with a zap- and Fam was put into darkness once more- but it wasn't a complete seal. The crack's outline could still be seen.

"I've brought you some assistance," Chaos said as the Cambeastian came out from a portal, "He will fight at your side."

* * *

"Whatever the reason, it explains how he could Brave In as well," Inaba said. "Dogold shouldn't be able to gather enough bravery together to activate the Batteries, but Fam, as someone Human? She should be able to activate it just fine."

"That also would explain why Pteragordon is working with them," Yui said, "and was holding back his attacks in the first fight. He must have chosen Fam as his pilot!"

"But even then, they shouldn't be able to unlock Ptraiden-Oh's form," Kaiyumi said, "even with a naturally high synch level, Fam would need the Gaburichanger to fully activate all of its powers, let alone the transformation..."

"Unless Dogold is acting like some sort of Plug-suit?" Shinji asked. "The fact that Fam is somehow _**inside**_ Dogold has to be accounted for somehow..."

And then the Mobuckle ring tone sounded.

Merry pulled out her Mobuckle and looked at the alert- "It's from Roxy and Yumeji!"

* * *

"We lost him somewhere in this forest," Pink said, "but we think he's close..."

And then the Cambeastian appeared on a cliff just above them- and fired a laser blast at them.

* * *

The explosion was heard over the comm line, and Inaba scowled immediately, "They're under attack."

"Let's go!" Caleb ordered.

"Right!" Merry and Callie nodded in agreement- and they all ran off.

* * *

The four of them were only half-way to the forest- just passing through a certain rock quarry- when the Cambestian confronted them next!

"They're in our clutches!" It shouted down at them from another cliff face.

The Kyoryugers drew their Revolvers and leveled them at the Debo Monster as Dogold walked up behind it.

"This is a Cambeastian!" Dogold shouted down at them, "One of our Elite Soldiers!"

"Take a look at this!" The Cambeastian held up a crystal ball- showing a tied up Yumeji and Roxy in its shiny surface.

"Boy...Roxy...!" Inaba lowered his Revolver immediately.

"I'm sure you understand," the Cambeastian said as Merry lowered her Revolver as well, "these two are our hostages!" Caleb didn't lower his Revolver, although did Callie lower hers- "A single word from me, and they will be executed!" He turned to Dogold, "Now then, master Dogold...!"

Dogold tried to move his arm, but found that the girl inside was fighting that motion.

"Master Dogold?" The Cambeastian asked, "What's the matter?"

"I...I don't know!" Dogold protested, "But it's infuriating! It must be that girl..! Having to do this is making her Livid!"

"That is why Lord Chaos sent me to ensure your victory!" The Cambeastian said in his suave voice, as he then turned to the Kyoryugers and shouted down to them, "Now, Kyoryugers! Admit your defeat and face your deaths!"

"Caliber?" Merry glanced over at Caleb, who still held his Gaburevolver level at the Cambeastian. Inaba glanced over at the boy, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, put the gun down!" The Cambeastian ordered, holding the crystal ball up like some kind of taunt.

Caleb's finger relaxed away from the trigger, and he began to relax his grip on the device...

The Cambeastian chuckled in victory.

And then Caleb sent the Gaburevolver into a spin around his index finger- caught it and fired at the Crystal Ball- shattering it in a single shot!

Dogold and the Cambeastian stared at the ruined crystal as it hit the ground in surprise.

"What are you doing!?" The Cambeastian shouted, "I told you to drop it! What kind of moron would miss-hear that and shoot it instead!?"

"Which one of us is a moron?" Caleb asked. "Maybe if you had caught some weak people..." He lowered the gun and got into a more relaxed stance, "we_** might've **_had to put them down." He put the gun over his shoulder and smirked at the monster. "But you happened to take two really strong people hostage."

The Cambeastian twitched and shuddered in dismay.

"We're a team!" Caleb said as the others got the hint and also got ready to fight, "That means we're invincible when united...but also Super Strong Individually!" He grinned wildly, "I trust in their strength!"

"B..Bro...!" Callie blushed a bit at that.

"I bet this Fam girl's a really nice person to hold Dogold's cowardly crap in check!" Caleb said towards Merry, "So since the Warriors of the Great Lizards never doubt in each others strength... And Pteragordon trusted her enough to be his pilot, then I'll trust in her too!"

"The..Warriors of the great...lizards...?" Dogold repeated, and found himself surprised to have said those words- and he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Then your friends will be executed!" The Cambeastian shouted.

"Or, we could beat you guys first and take all three of 'em back!" Merry shouted as she and the others drew their batteries:

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"Let's go!" Caleb ordered.

**_PARASAGUN!_**

"It's easy to see how your mind works," Inaba remarked.

**_ANNNKYDON!_**

"That's just my brother for you," Callie said simply.

**_STEGOTCHI!_**

"Caleb's speech-craft is always a _**Caliber**_ higher than we think it is!" Merry smirked at her joke.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The quartet spun the Revolvers and danced to the Samba music- "FIRE!"

Four blasts went up- four blasts came down- and Four Kyoryugers appeared on the scene!

"Get them! Paramonsters!" The Cambeastian ordered- and the Paramonsters appeared just at the foot of the cliff.

_**"ARMED ON!"**_

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"It's gonna get wild!" Red shouted.

"Try and stop us!" Cyan added.

"HUPSIE!" Blue cheered- and the four of them ran forward into the fight.

It was a free for all- Shield bashes- Rock Busting Punches- Hammer spins- Blaster shots- and then Red, Blue and Black jumped up onto the cliff and began bringing it to the Cambeastian while Cyan continued to smash her way through the Paramonsters.

And through all of this- Dogold just stood there and watched. "Why!? Why Why?!" he asked aloud, "Why does this infuriate her so much!?" He clutched at his face, "Why is this pipsqueak's fury outclassing my own!?"

"What's the matter, Master Dogold!?" The Cambeastian shouted as he blocked and dodged attacks. "Use Pteragodon to destroy these fools!"

But that time to chat left an opening- and Red delivered a Gabutyra Fang Punch to the Cambeastian's chest- sending him stumbling backwards, and open to- "PARASA SHOT!"

"GOTCHA!" And then Blue came swinging in- "BLAMMO!" She shoved the Cambeastian away to the side, and then Black held Red aside.

"We'll handle this guy! You go after Dogold!" And then Black handed Red his ParasaShot, "Use this with your Gabutyra Fang," and once it was handed over, Black ran off without so much as waiting for an "OK!"

"I get it!" Red said as he prepared to dual wield the two weapons and turned to face Dogold! "This works!"

Dogold was still struggling to understand what was going on when he was suddenly hit with the Parasagun Laser blasts! And as the smoke cleared- Dogold suddenly found himself quickly dodging the Gabutyra Fang Punches!

Dogold swung his sword around- and then got it caught in the Gabutyra Fang's mouth! He shoved against Red and a quick struggle for footing occurred before he broke free! But Red kept coming at him with the Gabutyra Fang punches and kept on dodging the sword strikes!

The sword was caught again, and Red swung the ParasaShot at Dogold's head!

He leaned backwards- and let it sail over his head- then broke the block and went on the offensive- manging to get a kick in against Red and sending him flying away a few feet...

But Red landed, and laughed, "I'm still good for more!"

"Curse you!" Dogold roared, and then raised his sword, "Ready to RUMBLADE!"

"In that case then!" Red attached the Gabutyra fang to the Parasa Shot, and hefted it around, "I'll call it...THE FANG SHOT!"

Dogold swung his sword down- and launched a streaming burst of lightning across the ground at Red!

Red fired off the combined weapon's special attack.

The two attacks met in the center and produced that classic push and shove version of the tug-o-war!

Dogold lost- and was hit by the blast- in the face.

The fight between the Cambeastian and Black and Blue stopped as Dogold's face armor fell to the ground in crumbling pieces.

"D-Master Dogold!?" The Cambeastian asked in surprise...

And then Black grabed him by the arm and held him back just as Cyan came running up to join them. "NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" Blue shouted, "STEGO SHIELD PUNCH!"

"ANKYDON HAMMER!" Cyan roared, "WHAMMO!"

Both attacks hit the Cambeastian in the chest- and he went flying over the cliff!

And so- they all had a brief respite to gather up infront of Dogold...and indeed get a glance at the face behind the armor..

"W...What happened...?" Fam blinked- her eyes straining to adjust to the sudden change in light.

"It is you!" Blue said in delight at seeing that it was that girl- "Fam! You're alive!"

"So she is inside Dogold!" Cyan said, "We were right!"

"How the heck do we get her out of there then?" Black asked.

And then they heard Dogold laughing- but not from Fam's mouth.

No.

But from the pieces of face armor that had just reassembeled themselves on the ground.

"You don't, Kyoryugers!"

"So that's the real Dogold!?" Red asked.

"Exactly!" Dogold laughed- "See, I'm just the armor!"

"Then he's acting just like our suits do!" Cyan gasped, "I can't believe we were right about this!"

"Let Fam go right now!" Red ordered, "Stop controling her body and give us back Pteragordon too!"

"Like hell I'm gonna do that last part!" Dogold laughed- "It'd piss off our employer too much if I did that! This was his plan after all!"

"Employer?" Black asked. "He doesn't mean...?"

"Hahah! You don't know!?" Dogold asked as his face armor floated into the air, "That's rich! This guy went to all the trouble of waking us up and you don't know that he's paying us for it!?"

"Quartzmon's paying you for this?" Cyan shouted in surprise- "But we thought you were just using his leftover data structures to-!"

"You...!" Fam growled- and then everyone's eyes went back to her- "JUST DIE!" She had gotten to her feet and was swinging the sword at the floating piece of face armor- which dodged to the side. "GET OFF OF ME! **GET OFF! **_**GET OFF!**_"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WHAT? Dogold's just the ARMOR!? Kyoryugers! Can't stand down when the Deboss Legion attacks in force! And Brace yourselves for the birth of Kyoryu Gold! NEXT TIME! **BRAVE 10! ZANDAR! GOLD'S THUNDEROUS AWAKENING! **_Electrifying!_"

* * *

**A.N.: Wow, this one got done pretty quickly! Not many changes needed to be made here from the original Kyoryuger plot! Just Dogold dialogue, mostly. Next episode's going to be a bit trickier though... ^u^;; But it'll be a fun one, that's for sure!  
**


	10. Brave 10

_**_A lot of crazy things happened last time! Pteragordon transformed into his robot form, Pteraiden-oh! Green and pink were captured by one of Chaos' elite guards, a Cambeastian! But on top of that- Dogold, one of Deboss' commanders, was revealed to be nothing but a suit of armor possessing Pteragordon's Pilot- Fam Fan Fan! What's gonna happen now, Kyoryugers!?_**_

Fam swung Dogold's own sword around in a rush to try to break apart the floating piece of Dogold's face armor- and then- after several swings and a miss- the piece of face armor slammed into the place where it 'belonged' and sealed shut.

"This is bad!" Cyan shouted, "He's trying to possess Fam again!" She tried to run forward but was stopped by Dogold laughing.

"I don't need to try," He said as he spun around, "I've still got control over her, and she'll never be able to get out of here...Now for my final technique...!" He swung his sword around and gathered electricity all along the blade, "THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"

And then with a swing- he launched that lightning at Kyoryugers-!

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!**_

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful _

**Merry ****Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH: **

**Yui Kirigaya, **

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ****Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in-window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 10! ZANDAR! GOLD'S THUNDEROUS AWAKENING!**

* * *

Dogold "Hmf"d as the smoke cleared on the four grounded Kyoryugers, all struggling to get to their feet.

"That's one explosive move...!" Red remarked.

The Cambeastian finally rejoined the fight, panting as he approached, "Master Dogold..."

"Ah," Dogold nodded, "Let's finish them."

"I don't like doing this," Black pulled out a battery and inserted it into his revolver **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! OVIRAPPOO!_** "But I'm going to try this battery out!"

Dogold flinched in surprise at the sound from the Revolver, "Wait- Isn't that the-!"

Black spun the revolver and fired it off- **_VAMOLA MUCHO! POOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

The cloud of gas filled the area- and by the time it cleared away moments later, the Kyoryugers had escaped.

"Damn it," Dogold cursed, "I really hate that battery...!"

* * *

The Kyoryugers had retreated to the Lab for the time being.

"So we were right about Dogold acting like a Plug Suit," Kaiyumi said with a sigh. "Why the hell did we have to be right about that?"

"There's got to be a way to get Fam out of there," Merry said. "Maybe if we could get her suited up she could break out from the inside?"

"That'll be impossible to do," Shinji countered. "Remember what I said before? The Gaburichanger for Gold's suit was stolen after it was finished."

"By a boy in a flash of blue light," Callie nodded in confirmation.

Then Merry snapped her fingers, "What if he's the other missing passenger?"

"You mean from the time Fam vanished off of SpaceTrailmon?" Caleb asked.

"Ah, that would make sense," Inaba nodded, "if Fam were brought to the near present, only to be possessed by Dogold, then wouldn't the other person be similarly transported to the present day?"

"That I did!" Came a voice on a cool breeze that floated through the room.

Everyone looked upwards in surprise as John Egbert formed in mid air above them!

"Yo!" He said as he adjusted a Stetson on his head.

"You!" Kaiyumi reacted immediately, "Give me back that Gaburichanger you took!"

"I can't do that," John said with a shrug, "I haven't even stolen it yet!"

"...Then, you're time traveling?" Caleb asked.

"Not really time traveling," John mused, "just...traveling. I've got some small form of control over the Zaps, but not a whole lot."

"So you _are_ the kid dad talked about," Merry said with a faint grin, "the other one who went missing with Fam on that trip with the ghosts."

"Yup," John nodded, "although, they're not ghosts. Just a couple of kids. A boy and girl wearing school uniforms-"

"Wait- School uniforms?" Kaiyumi protested, "Did the girl have long red hair and red eyes?"

"Yeah, that'd be her," John nodded.

"Oh my god," Kaiyumi turned to Shinji, "Kuuko and Mahiro! That DeLorean must have gotten them stuck in a time storm when it exploded."

"Not really stuck," John corrected, "More like...unstuck? Kind of like me, except they didn't stick their arms through any transparent windows. I've seen 'em a few times already when I've been zapping around. Except they're not really able to control it. The energy just sort of builds up inside them and then _**zap!**_ Off they go to somewhere else."

"That's part of one mystery solved," Shinji remarked, "but at least we know they're somewhat safe for the time being."

"We'll worry about getting those two wayward cousins of ours out of trouble once we get Roxy, Yumeji, and Fam back from Deboss," Caleb said, and then an idea hit him. "And speaking of Fam, I've got an idea!" He ran off towards the elevator, "Inaba! Merry! You guys figure out a way to stop Pteragordon!" and with that, he was off.

"Guess it's all water under the bridge with him," Merry remarked, then turned to Inaba, "so, _water_ we going to do?"

"Hm..." Inaba turned towards the battery rack, "We'll have to figure out something with the powers of the other Batteries..." He smirked, and pulled a few off of the rack and began putting them in his pockets. "He's right though, we'll get them all back once we're done with Deboss!"

"Or maybe even before that," John remarked- and then, before he could elaborate, _**ZAP**_ed away.

Yui, who had just walked into the room just to see John leave, stared up at the empty space for a few moments before remarking, "What the hell did I just miss?"

"Nothing important, Yui," Callie remarked as Kaiyumi grumbled and walked over to a computer monitor, "just a windy thief going off to steal something from days gone by."

"...That thing you just said made no sense at all, Callie," Yui said flatly, "even for you and Merry and your jokes."

"But it wasn't a joke!" Callie said unhelpfully.

* * *

Dogold stumbled through the darkened passageway towards the cage where Yumeji and Roxy were held captive.

"What is this!?" Roxy complained at the vines that were being used. "I hope it's not poison ivy...!"

"HAHAHA!" Dogold laughed as he approached the cage.

"Dogold," Yumeji scowled.

"Get over here so I can kick you!" Roxy demanded.

Dogold stood there for a moment- and then his body convulsed and he fell to his knees as his hands reached up to his face and- _**CRACK!**_- Fam pulled the broken face armor off.

Roxy and Yumeji gasped in surprise.

"A human..?" Yumeji asked in surprise.

"I understand now...!" Dogold's armor laughed in surprise as Fam panted for breath from the attempt at ripping the armor open. "Her endless sensation of fury came from being forced to fight other humans! I should have known...!"

"What the...?" Roxy did a double take- "Did the armor just TALK!?"

"Get out...of my head..." Fam said towards the armor, "Get off of me right now...!"

"No way in he-!" And then the face armor was stabbed through with his own sword- silencing Dogold, if only for a few precious moments.

Fam stood up a bit, and shifted towards the cage... "I've...got to get you out of here..." She went to mess with the vines that were wrapped around the door lock...

"Can't let you do that!" The pieces of Dogold's face armor flew up around from the side and reformed over the face.

"HGAAH!" Fam cried out in surprise as Dogold laughed through it all- and then with that familiar sound of sealing- but not completely- Dogold spun around, and laughed at them.

"You guys ain't escaping! Not gonna kill you yet, either," he bent down to pick up his sword, and with a laugh, he turned to leave.

Roxy and Yumeji just stared onwards as his form retreated.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Another Cambeastian was formed from the flow of energy, and Luckyuro remarked on the count: "That makes two of them!"

"Our enemies intend to retrieve the girl that Dogold has possessed," Chaos said, "so we shall engage them with all of our forces!"

"A RA RA RA RA!" The Cambeastian cried out as Candelira laughed, "This should be interesting!"

* * *

"I refuse to let this go on any longer," Yumeji said, "we need to get out of here...!"

"Well, Yumeji," Roxy grinned, "can you keep a secret?" Yumeji glanced over at her as she continued, "I'm really embarrassed about this, so don't tell anyone..." She giggled slightly, "The real reason I refuse to wear shoes is...!"

Yumeji blinked as Roxy explained...

**IN FLASHBACK FORM!**

_"I can work almost anything with my feet!"_

At Roxy's house, in the TV room, Roxy sat on the couch, sipping tea from the cup in one hand, and holding a magazine in the other.

And at the same time, she had her feet typing on the TV Remote that was lying on the coffee table before her.

**_STOP THAT!_**

Roxy jumped at the narrator's interruption, and dropped her tea cup and the magazine.

**_DON'T DO THIS AT HOME, KIDS!_**

* * *

"Eh?" Yumeji blinked at this. "What?"

"Turn around!" Roxy said with a grin, and wriggled her toes.

"Er...Okay..." Yumeji turned so that his back was facing her...and then, Roxy somehow managed to curl around into a weird position to get her feet up against the vines that were tied up against Yumeji. "...Okay, yeah, No way I'm telling this to anyone."

"Heh!" Roxy laughed.

* * *

"BRAVE IN!" Blue activated Battery #22! **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! PUKUPTOR!_** With a spin, Blue aimed into the air, **_VAMOLA MUCHO! VRRRRRRM! POMB POMB!_**

The energy blast went up...

...And then fell straight down onto her.

With a _**sproing**_, the Kyoryu Blue suit suddenly inflated out as if the air pressure inside had expanded suddenly- "Uh oh!" Merry cried out as she was lifted up into the air by the suit's suddenly gained buoyant properties. "I don't think this works!" She cried out down to Black, who just stared up impassively as the girl floated down- and then bounced up from the ground- going higher and higher...

"Feels really slow!" Black agreed, "This is just going to get us attacked from the sky."

"Yeah!" Blue agreed as she came down for another bounce, "Being able to fly really puts him at an advantage!"

"Wait..." Black realized something just then- even as Blue started bouncing higher, and higher, and higher, "If we can't fly, then maybe we just need to drag him down to the ground?"

"INABA!" Blue shouted as she bounced off screen, "HELP! HELP **HELP _HELP!_**_"_

**MEANWHILE! AT THE TSURUGI DOJO~!**

"You want to know if I can replicate the move just off of the footage?" Zenjirou asked as he watched a replay of Dogold's Aftershock attack.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded.

"That's a bit crazy, but...Maybe...It looks like it generates static electricity in order to amplify it's power...!" He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, the key must be that it's a highly conductive blade, combined with the friction of the air!" He went over to a table and grabbed his Xros Loader. "Good thing I've got just the thing!" he held it up: **"RELOAD! STARMON! PICKMONZ! **_**DIGI-XROS!"**_

With a flash of light- The Delta Rare Star Sword formed around the Green Xros Loader.

"Then give me your best shot, Uncle!" Caleb grinned as he ran over to the other end of the Dojo floor, "No..._Sensei_!"

"Be warned...!" Zenjirou moved the sword around a bit to remind his muscles of the familiar weight, "I can't use this technique while holding back, so be careful!"

"I'll be fine!" Caleb nodded.

With that, Zenjirou began trailing the sword through the air- slowly, carefully- gathering up the necessary lightning around the Star Sword's tip... and then, with a flourish and a spin over his head, he nodded to Caleb to get into position.

Zenjirou slowly lowered the sword into the proper stance... and then tilted the sword just ever so slightly that cause the lightning to all glimmer at one point.

Caleb's eyes widened as he remembered seeing a similar glint on Dogold's sword! _'That's it! The sword might be too fast to see, but that flash of light...I can use it to see when it's coming!'_

"HURAAAAAAH!" Zenjirou swung down.

For a moment- the room was blinded with a flash of lightning, and when it faded...

Caleb had dodged around the lightning, and was holding a fist just a few inches shy of Zenjirou's face.

Both of them smirked, and Zenjirou said, "Not bad!"

"Alright!" Caleb grinned and laughed, "Now that'll do just great! Thanks, Sensei!"

"So, I assume this is more monster business?" Zenjirou asked. "Where's Yumeji? How's he doing?"

Caleb paused for a moment as he considered what to say, and then grinned, "Don't worry! He's busy with something right now, but I bet he's about to make his move any time now!" And then the Mobuckle sounded. "See?" he pulled the device out an answered it. "Yumeji? You guys ready for payback yet?"

* * *

"Yeah!" Yumeji responded as he and Roxy fought off some Paramonsters, "We're just making our escape now!"

And with that- they performed a double kick maneuver that sent the Paramonsters flailing to the ground.

"Let's go!" Roxy grinned as she stepped on a Paramonster.

And with that, they went to run out the tunnels' exit.

"You worms!" A Cambeastian shouted as he blocked their path, "How did you escape!?"

"Uh..." Yumeji shared a glance with Roxy, and then coughed politely, "That's a secret."

"Exactly!" Roxy grinned, then pulled out her Gaburevolver and a Battery, "Let's go." Yumeji did the same.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They danced, and shouted, "FIRE!"

With a shot upwards, The energy descended and circled around before placing the Kyoryuger Plug Suits on them.

"You fools!" The Cambeastian drew his weapon, "Want me to beat you again!?" He fired off energy blasts from it-

"HAAAH!" But Green and Pink just slashed through the energy blasts as they came.

"W-WHat!?" The Cambeastian protested, "What was that?! What's going on here!?"

"Kyoryugers are the warriors of the great lizards!" Green remarked.

"The same move isn't going to work twice on us," Pink added.

And with that, they charged forward at full throttle and slashed at the Cambeastian.

He fell to one knee in surprise as they continued out through the exit.

"Whaaat just happened?" He asked to himself.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Green and Pink escaped the cave just in time for an energy blast to explode right in front of them, halting them in their tracks.

"Did you think you could escape?" Dogold asked as he, Aigaron, the other Cambeastian, Candelira, and Luckyuro walked up.

"That stings!" Aigaron lamented.

"Hehe," Candelira giggled.

"Lucky!" Luckyuro laughed.

"Ra Ra Ra!" The second Cambeastian said.

"Aigaron...!" Green snarled as the five Deboss Legion members stopped in a line before them.

"Candelira and Luckyuro too," Pink added.

"Oooh!" The first Cambeastian came running up to join the other Deboss members, "Our great Deboss Legion commanders, assembled!"

"I shall assist as well!" The second Cambeastian shouted.

"Now act like good bait," Aigaron pointed at the two Kyoryugers, "get in your cage, and start crying!"

"You heard him!" Candelira added.

"Hah," Dogold called to the heavens, "PTERAGORDON! Get them!"

The Voltasaur descended...!

**_GABURINCHO! ALLOMERUS!_**

Pink and Green turned to their left as a steam of fire shot into the air, forcing Pteragordon to divert his course.

**_MERA MERA!_**

It was Gabutyra! Jumping off of a nearby cliff, and running after the Voltasaur, with none other than...

"Caleb!" Green and Pink called out in delight!

Kyoryu Red riding on Gabutyra's head.

"Keep him busy, Gabutyra!" Red ordered before he jumped off to join Pink and Green on the ground. "Sorry about the wait! I figured you two would be tough enough to get out on your own!"

"Yeah, well-!" Pink began, but Dogold cut them off with a snarl.

"So you're here, Kyoryu Red?" He went to say more...

"CALIBER!"

But Blue, Cyan, and Black's arrival cut him off.

"Yo, Inaba, Merry!" Red waved, "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Have Gabutyra use this!" Black said as he handed over a battery- #16!

"I get it!" Red grabbed the battery, "Okay... BRAVE IN!" He threw it, "GABUTYRA!"

The battery in Gabutyra's mouth vanished, and was replaced by the thrown battery.

**_GABURINCHO! BEYO~NSMO! BEYONSUPROOOIIIING!_**

And then Gabutyra's neck suddenly elongated like it was a spring- shooting high up into the air!

"GABU!" Gabutrya chomped down on Pteragordon's left wing, and began pulling the flying Voltasaur down to the ground.

"It's the power of the long-necked Dinosaurs," Cyan explained as Gabutyra forcibly grounded Pteragordon and pined him there.

The Deboss Legion all groaned at this development.

"Curse you! You scum!" Dogold shouted as the Kyoryugers struck their poses.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted.

"VOLTASAUR TEAM! KYORYUGER!" The six of them shouted out.

"So infuriating!" Dogold scowled.

"Let's get 'em!" Candelira shouted.

"We'll wipe you all out at once!" One of the Cambestians agreed.

And they ran forward.

"It's getting wild!" Red shouted as the six Kyoryugers Armed On! **_VERY MUCHO!_** "TRY TO STOP US!"

The Six Kyoryugers ran into battle- each matching one of their opponents randomly- save for Red dueling Dogold.

"Dogold!" he said as they began to trade blows and dance away from the main bulk of fighting, "We're taking Fam and Pteragordon back now!"

"Not happening!" Dogold shouted, "I'll kill you all and take your Voltasaurs for our own!"

He and Red locked weapons, and were subsequently stepping further away from the fight.

* * *

Somehow, Green had gotten into a duel with Luckyuro and Candelira at once, and for some reason, Pink had handed off her Dricera Lance to him as well before running off somewhere.

With the fight quickly getting unstable, Green decided to put it to good use and drilled into the ground.

The two joy-sters giggled in delight, Luckyuro even commenting, "Look! He ran off!"

And then he drilled up from behind them- and delivered a double slash attack.

* * *

Blue wasn't sure how she or Cyan had gotten into a tangle with the two Cambeastians either.

But blocking each one's attacks and returning the impacts in turn was becoming quite fun.

"HUPSIE!" Blue delivered a shield punch to one's gut.

"WHOOPS!" Cyan slammed her hammer into the others chest.

And then the two Cambeastains hit each other- and Blue tossed Cyan her shield as she ran forward and grabbed the two monsters in a double neck hold! "TWO IN ONE! MERRY DOUBLE BOMBER!"

And with a spin and a fling- the two Cambeastians went flying into the air.

But before they came down...!

"TWO IN ONE!" Cyan shouted as she threw the shield forward and then spun around to hit it with her hammer- "IT'S OUR BLOCK PARTY BASH!"

The shield flung forward with such speed that it smacked into the Cambeastains and sent them flying further away before they hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Black got the upper hand and flipped up and over Aigaron by use of a short cliff nearby. "PARASASHOT!"

"NO WAY!" Aigaron cried out as he was hit- and landed on the ground with a thud...

Right in front of Candelira, nearly tripping her up.

"Quit getting in the way!" She scolded him with a happy tone as she hit him on the back of the head.

Green saw an opportunity and scooped up Blue's shield from the ground from where it landed, "Merry! I'm borrowing this!" He shouted.

"Go ahead and take my shield with a kiss!" Blue shouted back.

The Cambeastians got up and stumbled over towards Aigaron and Candelira, while Luckyuro got the hint and ran away- having shed a layer of clothing and placed it on a coat rack to be a stand in for what was coming.

Green combined the three weapons- Pink's, Blue's, and his own- into one device! The first third of the Kentrospiker! "Set! Shield Lance Slasher!"

"Curse you!" A Cambeastian shouted, "I'll get you!"

He ran.

Green ran to meet him.

"Superior Ripping Edge!" Green shouted- and with a rev up, he slashed the Shield Lance Slasher through the Cambeastian, straight towards Aigaron and Candelira...

* * *

An explosion occurred in the distant background from the Cambeastian's explosion as Red was flung to the ground by Dogold's attack.

"Now die!" Dogold shouted as Red got back to his feet. "Secret...!" He began reving up for the lightning strike...! "THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!" Dogold shouted- and turned the sword.

A flash!

"THERE!"

Dogold swung the sword- and Red dodged to the side before leaping through the ensuing explosion.

"WHAT!?" Dogold looked up in surprise.

"GABUTYRA ROCK-BUSTER PUNCH!"

There was an explosion- and Dogold went sliding backwards several yards before-!

"Heee~eeey~!" Pink chimed in as she wrapped her arms around Dogold's neck. "Surprise!"

"Curse you, Pink!" Dogold growled, "Let me go!"

And then John Egbert **ZAP**ed into existence next to Red with a chirp of, "Roxy's got a plan!"

"Eh?" Red asked.

John handed over a blank, plain silver Beast Battery, without a number or even a Voltasaur design or name on it. "Brave in this battery with me inside it!"

"You want me to shoot you at him!?" Red asked as he took the battery.

"I'll breeze inside Dogold's armor and break Fam out from the inside!" John said as he held up a certain golden box with the Voltasaur logo on it, "Besides! I've got this now, and I intend on delivering it to it's owner!"

"That's crazy!" Red said, "What if it doesn't work?! You could die!"

"That's true!" John laughed, "But I trust Roxy on this one! Besides, we've got to get Fam out of there and this is really our only option right now!"

"Alright," Red nodded, "then I'll trust you both on this!"

And then Cyan came leaping over a ridge, and joined Pink in holding Dogold back.

"GAH!" Dogold shouted in annoyance, "Not another one!"

"Haha!" Pink laughed, "What? Don't you like having two girls clinging onto you!?"

"I bet he's loving every minute of it!" Cyan laughed as well.

"I-I AM NOT!" Dogold protested, and you couldn't be sure if he stuttered because he was really really mad, or because he was trying to lie through his fake, molded teeth.

"Alright then!" Red cheered, and pulled out the second Gabutrya battery in his Revolver to open the slot up, "I'll put every ounce of my bravery into this too!"

John turned into a burst of blue energized wind and shot into the empty Battery- transforming it by giving it the icon of the Breath Aspect where the Dinosaur image should have been on the outside, writing "SP" in place of a number, writing the name "ectoBiologist" on the back instead of any Voltasaur name, and changing the main body from silver to a cool blue color while adding a deeper blue as the secondary color.

"SOULS OF JUSTICE!" Red shouted, "BRAVE IN!"

The empty field on the inside flipped over, revealing the image of a Green Slime Ghost on the inside.

Red inserted the battery, and closed the revolver.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! EIGHT TO THE **_**EIIIIIIIIIGHTH**_**!_**

"Let's go!" Red spun the revolver, and it pumped out that high beat samba music.

"What!?" Dogold did a double take at all of this- especially as Red leveled the Revolver and fired off a blast of brilliantly blue light.

**_OH! A BREATH OF **_**FRESH HEIIIIIIIIR**_**!_**

The Windy blast hit Dogold and then pushed through all the many cracks in his armor before vanishing inside of him!

Cyan and Pink let Dogold go, and he stumbled forward from the attack.

He roared in pain, and griped his head as he fell to his knees...And then he fell face first into the dirt.

Everyone stared for a moment at the prone form, and then Dogold's hand tightened around his sword and he pushed himself up to his feet with a roar: "TOUGH LUCK! Looks like you couldn't pull it off!" He swung his sword and spun around in an attempt to hit whoever was closest... And then JUMPED up into Pteragordon!

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

Gabutyra was forced to let go of Pteragordon as the Voltasaur was electrified by purple lightning and transformed instantly!

Ptraiden-oh stood over them all, and glared menacingly.

* * *

"It's over!" Dogold shouted from inside the Voltasaur. "Did you really think you could overwhelm my mighty spirit with that puny soul!?"

* * *

Everyone stared up at Ptraiden-Oh...

And then Red laughed. "Weren't you listening? It's not about overwhelming, Dogold!"

* * *

"What the hell are you-?"

And then Dogold froze as the many cracks in his armor glowed blue- a very bright blue!

"Erh...What... the!?" Dogold gasped for air as if his lungs were being suffocated.

But that was impossible.

He was just armor.

He didn't _have_ lungs to be suffocated.

And then he heard Fam shout at him:

**_"I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF ME, YOU CREEP!"_**

Dogold exploded as a massive tornado ripped out of his body- throwing his many, many pieces outside of the Voltasaur Cockpit... and where there was one person before, now stood two.

A girl, leaning against a boy for support.

* * *

All of Dogold's armor pieces hit the dirt outside, and everyone watched in amazement as Ptraidenoh transformed yet again!

The visors over the eyes lifted up as the dark braces holding them down shattered off, and then the mighty Robot grabed the Invincibility cape and tore it off and threw it over its shoulder.

"Ah!" Cyan clapped her hands, "Now that's the Ptraiden-oh I saw in the blueprints!"

There was a flash from the robot's head- and then John leaped out with Fam in arm.

With a Wind-supported landing, they touched down.

"Told ya it'd work!" John grinned as he let Fam get steady on her own two feet.

"Wow...that was super weird..." Fam said with a slight groan, "it felt like I was inside a jet stream there for a moment."

John laughed, "Probably just the wind, ya know?"

And then the Paramonsters came and surrounded the two of them.

"Okay, so you've got that thing I gave you strapped on tight, right?" John asked of the girl.

"Yeah," Fam nodded.

"Then I'll leave this to you...!" With that, the boy stepped to the side, and vanished into the wind.

"Pteragordon!" Fam called up.

Ptraiden-oh transformed back into Pteragordon- and spat out the Deboss corrupted Beast Battery- and it shattered- leaving a normal Battery to fall down into Fam's awaiting grip.

"I learned a lot from picking Dogold's when he possessed me," Fam said as she closed her right hand around the battery, and then reached over to pull her left sleeve up over her left wrist- "so you Deboss Legion only have yourselves to blame for this." She held her left arm up- revealing the Gaburichanger strapped to it! "BRAVE IN!" She called out, activating the battery, and then reaching pver to open the Pteragordon designed mouth on the device to insert the #6 Beast Battery. **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_** She punched her left arm out and smirked, "I dare you all to face...MY KYORYU CHANGE!" Fam pulled the lever back, and the wing on the side of the Gaburichanger sprung out.

A variation of the Samba beat- more heavy drums, flutes, and an overall more ancient sounding melody- played as Fam did a different dance of large, swooping motions- ending with the traditional: "FIRE!" where she let go of the lever.

The golden energy blast shaped like Pteragordon's mouth shot up into the air and circled around before descending down upon Fam...and replaced her clothes with the Kyoryu Gold suit!

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" She shouted as she struck a pose, "KYORYU GOLD HAS ARRIVED!"

All of the Paramonsters stood shocked as Gold then pulled the lever back and let loose several blasts of energy from the Gaburichanger as she spun around to attack the Paramonsters' first line!

When that was finished- she ran forward- delivering punches and kicks against the Paramonsters...in the exact same fighting style as Dogold had previously used.

It was then that a realization dawned upon everyon who had heard Fam's previous set of lines- while Dogold had possessed her, Fam had taken the opportunity to learn Dogold's fighting style, and was now using it against the very Deboss Legion that Dogold belonged to!

Kicks, punches- and then Gold threw her own fighting style into the mix.

The small wings on the back of the suit suddenly grew out in length and Kyoryu Gold used them to soar through the Paramonster crowd and cut through them with the razor like edges of the wings themselves! "THUNDER WING BLADE!"

"AWESOME!" Red cheered.

And then Candelira showed up, looking a bit more worse for wear with several scorch marks along her armor, "I'll fight you next!"

She swung her large ax a few times- but Gold just dodged it- another thing learned from Dogold: Candelira's fighting style!

Gold did a backflip over the Deboss girl, and then raised her arm into the air, "ZANDAR THUNDER, REND ASUNDER!"

In a flash of light (that clearly said to everyone who remembered that Kaiyumi had been inspired by Tactimon's sword summoning back in Magma Zone all those years ago) Kyoryu Gold summoned a long sword with a cloud of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

Gold opened the Mobuckle, grabbed a battery, and then opened the sword before inserting the battery into one of three slots! She closed the sword with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

"W-What's that meant to-!?" Candelira stuttered in shock as Gold swung the sword and launched a burst of lightning at her. "EEEEEEE!" with a poof and a flash of light in which her skeleton could briefly be seen, her armor was schorched up even more!

Just to prove how powerful of a shock it was, Luckyuro, who was hiding some distance away and wasn't even in the immediate line of fire, had his hair suddenly poof out from underneath his hat in two very comical twin tails...which come to think of it, seemed to have been tied up that way to begin with and had just poofed out from the ambient electricity...? Maybe we made an incorrect assumption on Luckyuro's gender?

"How unlucky!" He whined as Candelira fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You hurt Candelira-chan!" Aigaron came running up next, being chased after by Blue, Green, and Black, "Why YOU!"

Gold simply opened the sword and inserted a second battery, "Battery, Loaded!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"THIS IS GONNA STING!" Aigaron's ax came down- only to be blocked by Gold's sword.

**_ZANDAR!_**

Aigaron was zapped so thoroughly that his skeleton could be seen through the armor several times! Also confirming to the audience that he, like Candelira, was nothing like Dogold, much to everyone's relief. "I-I-i-i-i-i-t-r-r-r-r-ea-lly-do-ezzzzz-STING!" He dropped his Ax.

Gold then delivered a double slash attack to Aigaron, sending him flying towards where Candelira lay unconscious.

"IT'S MY TURN! RARARARARA!" The one Surviving Cambeastian came running up.

"Heh," Gold chuckled, "Now it's your turn to feel the power of this attack!" She loaded the thrid battery. "LOADED!" **_GABURINCHO!_** With a swirl around of the sword- she gathered up the lightning, even as the sword played that changed up music from the morph dance, "Now it's _**MY**_ secret technique! **THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"** With a flash- She angled the sword.

The Cambeastian flinched as the light blinded him for a single second.

**_ZANDARRR THUNDAAAAR!_**

With a slash- Gold cut through the air- leveling a golden blast of lightning across the field towards the Cambeastian...a golden blast of lightning that spelled out the very words: "ZANDAR THUNDER!"

A series of explosions trailed along the lightning- and then finally hit the Cambeastian...

Making it _combust_ into flames!

Eh? Eh!? Get it?

...No?

Sigh.

"Now that's the real deal for you!" Red laughed, "She took Dogold's technique and absolutly blew him away with it!"

Luckyuro sneaked over to the first Cambeastain that had been drilled through, "This calles for a bit of Nutritious Joyro! Doo dee doo~!" He showered the Cambeastian with the water- and UP IT WENT!

"Yeah!" Luckyuro cheered, "Now to go get the other one while they're distracted!"

"Che," Gold remarked, "These guys don't give up, do they?" She drew another battery- marking that five used thus far!- and activated it, "BRAVE IN!"

She threw it- and it grew- before sliding into Pteragordon's mouth!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"Lightning Transformation!" Gold called out, and jumped up.

**_PTERAGO~DON!_**

Pteragordon split down the middle, left to right, across the wings! The back half of the Voltasaur twisted around to form the legs, and the front half shifted it's wings to form arms! Then the two halves snapped together!

The head's many parts slid open, and the mecha was transformed properly for the first time from start to finish!

**_RAAAAAIDENOH!_**

* * *

Gold slid her sword into the pillar, and struck a pose in the properly renovated cockpit.

The signs said "RAIDEN" with black lightning bolts on a gold background.

"Raidenoh, Ready!" Gold declared.

* * *

Ptrai...Sorry, now it seems to be "Raidenoh"...

Raidenoh squared off against the two giant Cambeastians.

They ran forward to confront the Voltasaur, but it used its wing blades to block the oncoming attacks as well as force the Cambeastians to keep their distance.

Then- stealing another move from Dogold- Gold did the double kick that translated into a flury of kicks against one Cambeastain's chest.

The other fired off a laser blast- but Raidenoh jumped over it and deliver a flying slice from a wing blade, then with a spin, delivered another with the other arm!

* * *

"RAIDENOH!" Gold shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

The Voltasaur mouth opened, and gathered lightning for a moment before firing it out at the two Cambeastians!

* * *

"HORIZON STRIKE!"

She spun around.

* * *

Raidenoh followed, delivering a spinning series of whirlwind blade strikes against the Cambeastians, and making them Combust into a giant explosion!

...No?

...Still not feeling it?

Sigh.

* * *

Gold dismounted and ran for the spot where Dogold's armor had landed, only to find the pieces missing. "Damn it...he escaped."

"FAM!"

Gold turned around at her name being called, "huh?"

Blue waved, and then powered down, "Fam! It's great! We got you out of Dogold's armor!"

Gold did a double take then- "No way...It can't be...!"

"It's me, Merry!" Merry grinned, and held out a hand, "I'm Very Merry glad to meet you, again!"

"But...you're...!" Gold glanced around as the others powered down. "You're all...!"

"Yes, we're all kids from Xros Heart," Yumeji said, "if that's what you're wondering."

Gold stood there for a few moments, and then...

Powered down as she fainted from the exhaustion of being possessed by Dogold for the last several days.

"Fam!" Merry quickly caught the girl who had once been several years older, but now seemed to be about the exact same age.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"There's finally Seven Kyoryugers without a number skip! But something's odd about Gold! And Candelira from the Deboss Legion is letting loose an uproar!? **BRAVE 11! OOTSY! Cool, Indeed!** _Indeed!_"

* * *

**A.N.: RAAAAAAAAAIIIIIDEN-OH! Yeah...I know it's meant to be Ptraiden Oh, but that's SUCH a pain to write and I've tripped up on it every single time. Seriously, try typing it out three times fast! ptraidenoh ptraiden potraienoh!mfdhs...  
**

**See what I mean? RaidenOh just flows so much smoother on the keyboard. It's the _P T_ Combo, I think. But anyways...! This is probably the last we'll see of John Egbert for a little while... But seriously, after describing that Egbert-In Battery, I suddenly can't wait even more for the PR adaptation of Kyoryuger to come out so I can get a Beast Battery and mod it into that! X33 *laughs maniacally* Ah, at any rate, Dogold seriously screwed up, and he's going to be hurting for a while. *snickers* But anyways! Enough rambling! Time for UPLOADING! **


End file.
